The Big Four in Storybrooke
by vangian13
Summary: After Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, Angus, Jack, and Zoe (Jacks sister) All run away for different reasons, they create portals to the Enchanted Forest and meet Rapunzel and Pascal. They share a fantastic life together. But when Regina's curse activates. what happens when Henry finds Zoe's book, Hiccup saves Henry from a car accident, and Hiccup finds Toothless underground with them?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Haddock hates his life, his home, his father, all he wants is to get away. That was first possible a few weeks ago when Trader Johan came to port a few days before the recent dragon raid, Hiccup came onto his boat.

"Well master 'iccup what are ya look-in for today?" the sailor asked.

"I am trying to find something that would allow me to escape Berk in the event of an emergency. I have something to trade for it, a magical item for a magical item." Hiccup pulled out of his vest a bottle of black ink. "When someone makes contact with the ink or uses it to write something it will freeze that person in place." Johan takes the bottle in his hands eyes widened.

"Why my boy it is, where could you possibly get it?"

"I found the Squid dead on the beach. I saw ink coming out of it when I saw an animal that touched the ink frozen in place. It was hard to collect and I froze once."

"Fascinating story my boy, I do have something I could trade." Johan walked to his lower deck and grabbed a chest. He opened it to reveal a vile with a sprout on one side and a bean pod on the other. "I know what that ink is Hiccup and it's near impossible to get. These beans are used to create magical portals anywhere you go. The sprout is the plant that grows them."

"Is it a deal then?"

"It's a deal."

After Hiccup bonded with Toothless, a Night Fury and the rarest dragon species known to Vikings, and made the tail fin. Hiccup decided that when Toothless was able to fly again they would leave Berk together. So on the day of the choosing, Hiccup packed all of his supplies and opened the bean pod to reveal inside were four clear, slightly glowing beans.

"Hey Toothless were leaving, let's get ready to head out. Toothless bounded over to the boy and sniffed the basket. "I don't have any fish right now bud, were leaving." Hiccup pulled out a silver bean, looked at the lake and threw it in the water, a whirlpool began to form. Hiccup looked to Toothless, "let's go bud." Hiccup strapped himself in; they flew up into the air, and dove into the portal made by the bean.

* * *

Merida loves her family and home, but she must leave to get her freedom.

Her attempt at that unfortunately caused the destruction of the bow she used. It was a good thing she used a replica of her bow. Her real one was strapped on her back as she cried into Angus' mane. Then he stopped on a dime causing the surprised Merida to yell at the horse when she looked around at where she was at. She was in an ancient ring of stones. All different shapes and sizes, all bigger than Merida none the less. She then saw them, wisps, ancient spirits that lead one to their fate. She began to follow them. It lead to a cottage. Merida walked down a path and entered to see a bunch of bear carvings. "Hello dearie," Merida turned to see an old lady carving a bear statue. "See what you like, everything is half off." Merida picked up a two handled bear flower pot.

"I, I, don understand."

Suddenly the Old woman was at her side, "see any thin ya like?"

She kept blabbering on when Merida saw her broom sweeping by itself. Then Merida realized the woman in front of her was a Witch. They got into this argument.

"How about this, I'll buy every carving you have."

"And how are you going to pay for that Dearie?"

"With this," Merida took off her medallion of three bears the Witch tried to snatch it. "Every carving, and, one spell."

"You sure ye know what you're doin'?"

"I want, a spell, to escape my mother, go somewhere I can be free, that'll change my fate."

"Done," The Witch then took them out of the house and back in to see the entire place had changed, then the witch began to make the spell. In the end Merida was given a strange, green elixir. "Remember, once you use the potion you will need to find a different way back, And expect delivery of purchase within a fort night."

Merida was back at the stone ring. "We'll sleep now Angus, tomorrow, it's off to a new land."

Merida awoke the next day hearing her parent's voices.

"Merida, where are ye lass?" Fergus called.

"Merida, come out now!" her mother said in a frustrated voice. Then they saw her in the clearing.

"Merida, whe-"

"STOP!" Merida yelled at her parents, bow ready to fire. "All you want to do is give me away mother, all you thought of was yourself, well, ye won't have me now!" then Merida threw the potion in the center of the stone circle. A smashing sound, following a gas cloud, all being sucked into a strange green portal formed on the center. Merida mounted Angus, "goodbye what I wish will be forever." Angus galloped and jumped into the portal. Her parents yelling at her from above.

* * *

After their parent's deaths, Jack and Zoe will be separated unless they run away. Jack went to a local trader and explained his situation. Jack sold everything they couldn't take with them, all in the form of gold coins. when Jack returned to his sister, they went to this Frozen lake they loved to ice skate on. Once they were there, Jack took out a snow globe that their mother said had the magical ability to go anywhere if you whisper the name of the place and shake the snow globe. Jacks mother had got it for Christmas when she was six.

"You ready to go Zoe?"

"Yes Jack, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You still are to me." Then Jack pinched Zoe's rose read cheeks.

"Jack!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it"

"Anyways, shall we escape this land?"

"I couldn't agree more, so, where are we going?" Zoe pulled out a book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' on the cover. She opened the book to one of the pages.

"How about the Enchanted Forest?"

"Eh, works for me." Then Jack whispered, 'Enchanted forest' into the snow globe and threw it in the middle of a frozen lake. Suddenly, a blue portal formed in the waters. "Ready?"

"Ready," then the siblings, holding hands, jumped into the portal. But as they were falling something began to happen to them. Their hair began to turn white their eyes turning blue, and their skin was turning paler by the minute. The shepherds crook had belonged to their father that was in Jacks left hand began to glow blue faintly. Zoe drifted into a slumber as they fell through the portal.

* * *

Rapunzel is tired of being cooped up in her tower; she wants to see the world. She doesn't care what her mother says, she is going to explore the forest the moment she is sure her mother is gone. She would go see the floating lights that appeared on her birthday every year. Rapunzel was going to see them no matter what. She looked up to her father, the Sun her mother told her that her father came down to earth in a human form, then the sun met Gothel and fell in love with her. Then they gave birth to a child who was blessed with her father's extraordinary healing abilities, every day he went to her the sun dimmed slightly more and more, then the suns brother, Man in Moon, was forced to place the sun back where he belongs. The sun glow brightly again but Gothel was saddened that the sun had left her. Rapunzel was all she had left of him. Her mother told her that many people would want the control of the sun's daughter. She was also gifted with the ability to heal any wound, and make the old young again, making an unstoppable empire. The only way to get rid of her powers was to cut her hair. One day someone tried to take her power by cutting off a bit of her hair causing the whole strand to turn brown and lose its power. So that's why she was here in this tower. When she was finished packing she climbed out of the tower and felt grass on her feet for the first time. She went through a few mood swings and eventually continued on her way, and then she saw something. It was a massive whorl pool that was glowing! She walked over to it, with Pascal, her pet chameleon changing colors from the color of his own skin to the color of the portal thing. Then she saw something come out. There were six of them but only four seemed human. One was a giant lizard of sorts with wings, it was black as the night sky, and it also had a person on its back. He was quite small, he had brown hair and his face was covered in freckles. The other creature was a horse, one that appeared from the more northern areas due to the amount of fur, it also had a rider. One with fiery red hair made of practically millions of curls that would be impossible to brush. The last two were both incredibly pale with white hair. After looking at the scene for a little bit the one with the black lizard woke up and saw her and the rest of the scene.

"What happened?" the boy asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know? You all came through a portal of some kind."

Well we should be able to fix the confusion. Anyways, I'm Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

**I Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, when I checked I couldn't find any stories about the big four in StoryBrooke. If anyone knows other stories like this one please let me know. I plan to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen year old Cody Ingrid (Hiccup Haddock) was in his wheelchair going from the hospital to his Parent's Gym. Ingrid Strength was the best workout building in Storybrooke. His father, Isaac Ingrid (Stoic Haddock) was the strongest man in the town; his mother was by far one or the greatest acrobats any one has ever known. Cody, with his skinny frame wanted to help at the gym by inventing. Many of these didn't turn out well. There were some successful inventions. Like an athletic challenge for his mom where she had to dodge incoming projectiles, or in this case, water balloons. Cody was currently in a wheelchair because of a car accident where he saved the mayor's five year old child from possible death. She was able to pay for the surgery and the wheelchair. Henry is grateful for saving him at the cost of Cody's left leg. Henry always visited the boy after school since that day, and when he was old enough he went to the gym that Cody worked at. That's when he noticed a few things; Cody was still the same age as when he met him, as well as people doing the same things every day or so with the occasional events. That's when he noticed hiccup vanishing on a daily basis but still being there when school ends only for a quick conversation. Then his teacher, Ms. Mary Margaret, gave him a leather bound book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' across the cover.

* * *

"Before you say it, yes I know it's a weird name but it's not the worst."

"Why would why would your parents name you Hiccup?"

"My parents believed a hideous name would frighten off gnomes and trolls, like our demeanor wouldn't already do that."

"Anyways, I'm Rapunzel, and this is Pascal." She points to the chameleon on her shoulder. "So, who are your friends?"

Hiccup turns around to see everyone else, "the only one I know here is Toothless." Then he pats the dragon on his head.

The other four begin to stir.

"I think we made it Zoe." The boy with white hair says to the little girl. Then he looks up to the four that are currently awake, he gasps at the sight of the dragon.

"Where am I?"

"Why this is the Enchanted Forest."

"Zoe, we made it- Zoe?" Jack sees his sister all pale with white hair. "What happened?"

* * *

Jason and Lyla Overland both live in an abandoned house with twin siblings Nicolas and Ava Zimmer. Life for them is rough, they are all orphans, after the death of the Overland parents, the kids still owned the house and found Nick and Ava, and they don't know what happened to their parents. Jack tries to work as many jobs as possible with the occasional help of his sister. He also rents the house to this family of six, the parents, three triplet boys, and one girl about his age who is very spirited, Sally her name was.

* * *

Sally Breckenridge was a free spirited Scottish teenager amongst her mother. She was one of those traditional women who want to pick out their children's dates. Sally however wants to be a fierce hunter and she does things old school with a bow and arrow. Something she says to herself was, 'when ye pick up a gun, the animals never see ye the same way again.' She always told herself that, she also had an unnaturally thick Scottish accent. Her young brothers were more like we devils. Her father Lewis, liked to go to the Ingrid gym every day, his best friend Isaak owned the gym. He also gets along with his son Cody because they both are missing their left leg. Sally's father however was born without a left leg but it was really intimidating for some people when he had his peg. The only difference was that Cody's leg was metal and more flexible. Her father was still very strong with his disadvantage either way.

* * *

Young Dabney Meager is a spirited and grade A student, and expected to become valedictorian at the end of the school year. However it is currently October and she has already done all the school work till December. She is currently reading a documentary on the History of maple syrup when her mother gets back home. She is an advisor to the mayor of the town and she is one of her closest friends. Other than school Dabney didn't get out much. She often spent her time reading, painting, sculpting, and doing chores. Her mother did take her everywhere except school. She was one of those really over protective parents. It probably had to do with her father being killed when they lived in Minnesota. He was killed by these twin brothers, the Stabbingtons they called themselves. They killed her father and tried to kidnap her but her mother hit them upside the head with a frying pan that was cooking stir-fry, so the pan also burned them. Leaving a mirror image of her mother's name on the backs of their heads, Dabney could say that stir-fry saved her life.

* * *

Soon, all eight of them were up and having a conversation, well at least the ones who could talk. They all explained why they left and who they were.

"So you were forced to marry someone you just met that day?!" Jack half yelled.

"Why would your mother force you to do something like that?" Rapunzel replied.

"No kidding!" Hiccup answered.

'Well isn't that sweet now dearies." All eight of them turn around to see a tall man in a leather suit with brownish green scaly skin, like the color of a swamp.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Oh where are my manners." Then the scaly man bows, "Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? And I'm sure you all know where Cody is sneaking off to.**

**Guest: I know right? I looked EVERYWHERE for a Rise of the brave tangled dragons in Storybrooke fanfiction and all I found was a website that explained what the Alternate universe was. So I just said "If I can't find one, then I'll make one." Anyways, glad you liked it.**

**If you want more of the big four in Storybrooke than Please review, also, has anybody ever noticed that Toothless is rarely in crossovers? Just something that I noticed, have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Toothless hated it down here. These dark and gloomy caves were torture; he couldn't fly without Hiccup. Oh how he missed the boy. The only company he had here were these two other dragons named Maleficent and Cloudjumper. Maleficent constantly complained about this pain in her left ear flap, which she claimed some prince who called himself James did to her. Apparently he shoved a capsule in her ear as a hiding place. Her constant complaining drove the black dragon crazy!

Toothless preferred Cloudjumper who said he also had a rider. Toothless had been stuck in this cavern for 27 years. There was the occasional visit from Regina, the evil queen who stuck the three of them there in the first place. Apparently even if he found Hiccup, the boy wouldn't remember him, not unless something big from his past was reenacted or the curse that sent him here was broken. Then a few weeks ago something happened, something that he waited 27 years for.

* * *

Young Cody Ingrid and his girlfriend Rachel Harrison (Astrid Hofferson) were planning on sneaking into the library. The place had been closed for years. He wanted to know what Regina was hiding. When it was dark, he told his dad he would be out with Rachel on a date. Cody wasn't all that popular at first, but when he saved the mayor's son, his popularity skyrocketed. Finally earning respect from his buff and egomaniac cousin Scott and his friends Tristan and Tristan's twin sister Ashly. Those two barely make one brain considering their I.Q. points.

"You ready Cody?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, now please give me a boost will you milady?" Cody requested. Soon he was up on the roof of the library and pulling Rachel up too. Then they climbed in through a window in the clock tower and into the library. After going down the stairs, they saw the vast assortment of books. Derek (Fishlegs) would love it here. After some looking around, Cody was drawn to an intricate tree carving on the wall. He ran his fingers over the carving and felt an odd notch of sorts on one of the knots. Cody pressed on the knot, and the wall slid open, revealing a hidden elevator.

"Whoa," both Rachel and Cody gasped. They cautiously walked in. The couple watched the light from the open door fade as the elevator descended down to the tunnels beneath Storybrooke.

* * *

"Sorry, did you say your name was Rumpelstiltskin?" Merida asked.

"Indeed I did, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

"You're the dark one!" Rapunzel said, clearly frightened.

"Who?" Jack questioned.

"The dark one is said to hold all the enchanted forest's dark magic." Rapunzel answered

"Well quite the smart one you are, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin commented. "What I would like to know is how you got here in the first place."

"Magic snow globe," Jack said.

"Witch's spell," Merida continued.

"What about you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin looked to Hiccup.

"A magic bean," Hiccup answered the dark one, his eyebrows rose.

"Do you have any left?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, almost as if he begged for it but still powerful nonetheless.

"Three left."

* * *

Cody and Rachel came to a stop at a large, torch lit stone tunnel.

"I wonder what Regina is hiding." Cody mumbled.

"It must affect electricity for there to be torches." Rachel said to herself.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll find out."

The two walked down the corridor for a while till they came upon a very large cavern. There was a large crevice in the middle of the room, and an eerie looking vapor cloud was seeping from the crevice. The cavern stretched out far in the distance, and the ceiling was at least five hundred feet high at a minimum. But there were two little details that really stood out. First was a glass and wood coffin. The second was rather shocking.

There were not one, but three dragons in on the other side of the crevice.

"Cody, let's get out before they notice-" but before Rachel could finish her sentence, the dragons looked up. Two were black with lighter patches here and there, and they had green eyes. There were differences though, like one was a lot bigger with massive white horns and what looked like gills on each side of its face. The other smaller one had small flaps on the sides of its triangular head. Somehow, Cody felt a connection to the smaller dragon, like he had seen it before. The third dragon had an owlish face and two sets of wings. Cody felt drawn to the smaller dragon and began to walk on a path that led across the gorge.

"Cody what are you doing!" Rachel whisper yelled.

"Hang on a sec." Soon Cody was on the other side of the gorge in front of the smallest dragon, which was approaching him with a kindness in its eyes that Cody could have sworn was familiar. Soon his hand was only inches from the dragon's snout. He didn't want to see his arm taken off, so he turned away. He felt something warm and scaly touch his palm. Then a wave of images and memories washed through his mind and body. Once the wave passed, he said something that would strike fear into Regina.

"I remember."

* * *

"Where exactly did you get three magic beans?" Rumple questioned.

"I traded some paralyzing squid ink for four magic beans and a bean sprout from a trader that came around my home."

"Where exactly are you from?"

"The Barbaric Archipelago."

"Oh, you're from the land of man versus beast; I can clearly see you changed that." He pointed to Toothless.

"Why do you want magic beans?"

"That there is my business, but I am trying to get to a land without magic."

"Oh we're from there," Zoe said before covering her mouth.

* * *

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be back." Then Cody, or as he now remembers, Hiccup walked back to Rachel on the other side of the gorge.

"There's a lot I need to explain. Meet me at Granny's tomorrow okay?" Cody asked Rachel.

"Okay."

* * *

**Well, that explains where Cody has been disappearing to, how will Rachel react when she learns she is an axe wielding shield maiden?**

**FictionLover124: that is how Toothless fits in Storybrooke as a dragon, and yes it is pretty awesome.**

**Thank you for reading this talked about but not actually done Alternate Universe. Please Review and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're from the land without magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the white haired kids.

"Yeah, well, there is magic but it is so rare most would think it doesn't exist, not to mention that it is unpredictable." Jack answered.

"That would explain the hair," Hiccup commented.

"So anyways, what would you like in exchange for a magic Bean?" Rumpelstiltskin questioned.

"Well,"

* * *

Cody went to see Rachel at Granny's the next day.

"So Cody," Rachel sipped a cup of coca, "what was going on down their?"

"It was strange, when I touched the dragon a wave of memories flashed in my head, these memories though weren't my own, yet it seemed that they were."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well, it was a mid-evil Viking village of some kind with dragons of all sorts attacking and stealing food. Some of the people here were there as well; you were there as a female worrier of some kind, and apparently everyone in the place had some kind of weird name."

"What was mine?"

"You seemed to be named Astrid."

Well, what was yours?"

"Well, please don't burst out laughing, but mine was, Hiccup Haddock."

* * *

"Well, let me and my new friends discuss this real quick, maybe you can return at dusk when we make an agreement" Hiccup asked the dark one.

"Eh, alright dearie, but you better have decided on something by then," and in a flash of blue smoke he was gone. Soon the rest turned around in a circle and talked to one another.

"So what should we trade for?" Jack asked.

"Well I think we should think this through before we do it." Merida added.

"Well, since I just ran away and most of us just got here, we could try and ask for a place where we could live?" Rapunzel suggested.

"Well, if we were to do that we would need to be specific on what we want since he might have a reputation for cleverly working the deal so he doesn't give much," Jack included.

"Good point, and since it is my bean were trading I think I know what to do for our living foundations." Hiccup pulled out a piece of paper and started sketching a diagram of their future home. Rapunzel pulled out a map she made of the Enchanted Forest and made suggestions of where they would live. In the end they chose a cascade of mountains that few people travel to but with a dragon or horse they could get to a nearby trading town. (Basically it is the port where Rumpelstiltskin took Hook's hand.) The building would be two stories tall with a stable to put Angus. The first floor would consist of a storage area, a kitchen, a living area, and a spare room for Hiccup and Toothless. The second floor would have four bedrooms, one for Merida, Rapunzel, and one for Jack and Zoe to share. The fourth is more storage for when Merida's order comes in. Outside the building, there was about a half acre of land to plant the sprout Hiccup got for growing beans. The rest of the space for the bargain will be given in the form of supplies and a sustainable food inventory.

Once Dusk came so did Rumpelstiltskin, "so dearies have you decided?"

"Yes we have, we plan to restart our lives here in the enchanted forest so we made a diagram of our living space" they gave the dark one the diagram of the plans for their new home.

"Two things, one, why is it so detailed? Two, why so little?"The dark one questioned.

"There is the chance that you might try to cleverly manipulate the deal so we would get less than what we would want." Hiccup explained.

"Smart kids you are."Rumple answered. As soon as he signed a contract, Hiccup gave the dark one a magic bean, and he sent all of them in a puff of blue smoke to the exact location on the map. What they all saw was the house drawn on the map.

"This is truly amazing Rumpelstiltskin." Hiccup commented,

"Hope we can do business again dearies." Then in a flash of smoke he was gone.

"So, what now?" Rapunzel questioned.

* * *

"Why did your parents name you that?"

"Something about frightening gnomes and trolls, like our charming demeanor wouldn't do that."

"Wait Cody; was that sarcasm I just heard you say?" Cody had this habit of taking people's sarcastic remarks and taking them literally, so sarcasm from him was as rare as a total solar eclipse (about once every three years I think).

"This Hiccup guy is very sarcastic in my memories. It must be a strong habit of his for me to do it naturally."

"So, who exactly are those dragons in the cave, you said one of their names, what are the other two's?"

"I don't know the other two but the one I was with was named Toothless."

How did a ferocious dragon get that name?"

"His teeth can retract into his gums. You should see his toothless smile, it's oddly adorable." Then Cody saw Henry walk over to their table.

Hey Cody, hey Rachel, what's up?" Henry asked the two teenagers sitting at the table.

"Oh the usual stuff, how are you doing this fine day Henry?"

"That's the thing actually Cody, nothing changes, everything stays the same, like time is standing still."

"Well if we notice this Henry we will tell you, how does that sound?"

"I guess that works."Then Henry paid a bill for his coca and left the diner.

* * *

Soon the whole gang was exploring the house that was recently created. Hiccup and toothless went to their room in the house and were impressed on the creativity of the place. Jack and Zoe explored their room thoroughly and they really enjoyed the view from their window. Rapunzel and Pascal were thrilled with the paints they had in their room, they could make amazing works of art here.

"I think I will go on a flight with Toothless," then hiccup got on his dragons back and flew off into the vast mountains of their new home."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I might re-write this chapter later for better calligraphy. **

**Dragon rider 2416: Thank you, I am glad you like my story and with these all positive comments, I shall go on!**

**Next chapter will jump a few weeks to when Henry receives Zoe's Book and in the enchanted forest, a fort night has passed, I think you can tell what the book is, here is a hint, the book is similar to a certain book from the land of OZ. **

**Also, can I please get more than one review per chapter?" I want to know what people would like to see.**


	5. Chapter 5

As weeks passed, Cody and Rachel visited Toothless and the other dragons that from what he told them were named Cloudjumper, whom also had a rider, and Maleficent, She apparently had a gold and jeweled egg-like capsule wedged in her ear. Once Cody pulled it out, she stopped growling all the time and the ear it was stuck in stopped twitching. Cody's memories of Hiccup helped make a new Prostatic tailfin.

* * *

After two weeks passed, everyone woke up screaming. Merida's order had arrived.

"How in the enchanted forest did a fifteen foot bear carving get in my room?!" Rapunzel shrieked.

"Hey everyone! My order is here!" Merida yelled.

"WE CAN SEE THAT!" everyone else yelled in sync. After the freak out was over, the entire group hauled all of the carvings that were inside the house to the yard (there wasn't enough room in the house). They had to decide what to do with it.

"Why did you buy all this?" Jack questioned.

"I had to say it to get the spell I needed to get here; I could have done without it easily." Merida shot back, although while they were arguing, Rumpelstiltskin was preparing to use the bean.

Meanwhile, with Rumpelstiltskin

He had the bean, the key to getting his son back, all he needed to do was to throw it to the ground, however as it landed, it just sat there, nothing happened. He walked over and picked it up; there was something wrong with this bean.

"It won't work," a kind voice behind him spoke, Rumpelstiltskin turned around to see the blue fairy.

"How come the bean failed?" he questioned the fairy in a more vicious tone than usual.

"Last time there was a magical connection, that link was when Peter Pan was taking children, your son was one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"A fairy that broke the rules traveled there and told me of him he escaped and stopped Pan from going back to that land."

"So the curse will have to be cast either way."

"Unfortunately, it will if you want your son back."

* * *

Cody and Rachel were at granny's diner when Henry arrived.

"Hey Cody, check out what Mary Margaret got me," Henry plopped a book in front of them. Cody stared at the book in disbelief.

"Something wrong Cody?" Henry asked his friend.

"No, it's just, the detail, it's incredible, the detail and leather work is astounding," Cody, picked up the book.

"Something strange happened when I looked at one of the pictures though, it looked like snow white."

"The fairytale character?"

"Yes, when I looked back up at Mary Margaret, she looked just like snow white from the picture, wedding gown and everything. I keep seeing different people as different fairytale characters."

"Oh, well who am I then?" Cody asked.

"Probably one of the poor peasants scouring for food," Rachel commented after playfully nudging him.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup added.

"Actually I know just who you are." Henry opened the book to a boy with forest green eyes and brown hair wearing some kind of leather contraption, but that wasn't the strangest part.

He was riding a dragon, but not just any dragon, it was Toothless.

* * *

Eventually the group decided to just sell the carvings down at the harbor at low prices. By the end of the day they had sold one fiftieth of the carvings and got over fifty gold coins. Over the next three months they finally sold the last carving, earning them four Rubies, seven hundred and forty three gold coins, thirty seven silver, and eight copper. And that was what they had left over after each of them had a shopping spree and added buildings as well as renovate their house. Hiccup bought himself a top of the line smelter as well as an assortment of tools for blacksmithing and leatherworking. Merida bought a new sword and targets for archery; she even bought a practice dummy for sword fighting. Jack and Zoe bought ice skates and other snow equipment. Rapunzel probably spent the most when she bought all sorts of paint, books, and fabric. Since Hiccup and Rapunzel spent the most, they started repairing their budget by selling cloths, baked goods, leather products, and metalwork sold from blacksmiths. After a few more months of that they then had one emerald, two rubies, eight hundred fifty two gold, forty seven silver, and four copper. The group's little hovel turned into a manor with a fair sized demesne. Over time there appearances changed. Hiccup made a new flight suite that gave a look that said not to mess with him. Merida had a dress made of the skins of a fire demon that was terrorizing the port. Rapunzel had started bradding her hair to keep other people from stepping on it. She also had a variety of gowns and dresses. Jack wore an enchanted blue cloak that would never freeze; he also wore a fancy blue tunic under his cloak. Zoe had started learning magic and was taught by the blue fairy. She taught her the ways of light and neutral magic, such as healing, teleportation, and levitation. Years later they were invited to the wedding of Snow White and Prince James.

* * *

Cody was stunned as he looked at the picture of himself riding Toothless.

"Something wrong Cody?" Henry asked his friend.

With quick thinking, Cody answered, "Henry, I have recently been having dreams, dreams of riding a dragon that looks exactly like this one on the picture." Cody flips through the pages and sees Regina, Henry's mother, dressed in black as a dagger of some kind is thrown at her.

* * *

**Henry has the book, and Hiccup recognizes Regina, what's next?**

**Nekoboy mty: thanks for the support, and if you do make a crossover like this one, please make a copy in English.**

**Dragon Rider 2416: thanks for the support Rider of two thousand four hundred and sixteen dragons;(if you don't like me calling you that than just say so) unfortunately if plans stay the same then the Vikings won't actually ride dragons until the missing year or while in Storybrooke( they'll get there somehow).**

**Guest: already updated.**

**Mike2324232: the question has been answered in this chapter.**

**Marc Ello: Well I shall continue.**

**Thefourfriends03: Thank you, the support always helps.**

**Big news everyone, this fanfiction was put on a website! Here's the link**

** wiki/Storybrooke_AU**

**Also if you want to know the money count here, here it is**

**One silver is five copper, one gold is fifty silver, one ruby is a thousand gold, one emerald is five rubies, one sapphire is ten emeralds.**

**I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pilot

**Sorry about not updating for a while, I hope you can forgive me with this longer-than-usual-chapter.**

* * *

"Once upon a time

There was a enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.

Or think we know.

One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.

Our world.

This is how it happened.

* * *

Prince charming was riding across the hills, through vicious snowstorms, and other fierce terrain, soon he came upon his true love, Snow white, in a wood and glass coffin, as beautiful as ever.

"You're too late." Doc, one of the oldest dwarves spoke sadly.

"No. No!" the prince wailed as he saw the one he loved "Open it."

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Grumpy spoke in a sadder than usual tone.

"At least let me say goodbye." The dwarves removed the lid of the coffin. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of the most powerful magic erupts. Snow White awakens with a gasp.

"You... you found me." Snow said between gasps.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" The prince answered sarcastically.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause."

"Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Zoe, and Rapunzel

"Guys big news, we got a royal summoning!" Jack was flying back to the manor with the winds carrying him.

"Oh cool, who's it from?" Rapunzel asked as she ran into the living room. Zoe, Hiccup, and Merida soon came in afterwards.

"Snow and Charming, they sent us a summoning." Rapunzel took the envelope and read it to the other four leaning over her shoulder.

_"Dear Hiccup Haddock, Jack frost, Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Sunchild, Zoe Frost, Toothless, Pascal, and Angus_

_I am pleased to inform all of you that you're all invited to me and my husband's wedding at our castle, we could never have gotten it back without you. We also appreciate the gifts you sent us, such as the squid ink of petrification, the many paintings, as well as the improved iron weapons and other gifts. We hope to see you there._

_Snow White_

* * *

Cody looked up from his latest project to see his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody, is Henry there, I can't find him." Regina spoke with worry.

"No he is not here, I haven't seen him since this morning, why?"

"Henry has been gone for hours and he is not answering his phone."

"Hang on, I'll be right over," Cody hangs up the phone and lets his parents know of the situation. They let some of their friends know and soon Sally and Lewis Breckenridge also came to search.

* * *

The four all had their ways of getting there, Hiccup and toothless broke the sound barrier, again, Zoe flew as well with majestic wings the blue fairy gave her alongside jack with their late dad's shepherd's crook Merida riding on angus on the fierce terrain, Rapunzel, who dug deeper into her power over her sun magic, learned to travel through the rays of light all over the realm, none of them knew how it even worked. Soon though the castle came into view, and the four were at the doorstep showing the invitation to the guards hiccup was rubbing the blue locket around his neck while he was waiting.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll find her again." Jacks meant-to-be-reassuring words didn't help, Hiccup recently dated this girl with rather unique powers but right after she gave him that locket she mysteriously disappeared. While Hiccup was thinking of his lost love, the guards let the little group in as honored guests. When they were inside, Jack and Merida began to Branle (a type of ballroom dance), they had been dating for quite a while, with their mischievous-personalities, they go great together, soon the wedding officially started, Snow was walking down the aisle with her best friend Red close behind her. Then the vows began.

"Snow white, do you take this man before you to be your husband?" The bishop questioned?

"I do," She announced.

"And do you, Prince Charming, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do,"

"Then in the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the two kiss which causes an uproar of cheering, then the doors blast open and the cheering ceases.

"Sorry I'm late," the evil queen announces."

"It's the queen! Run!" Shouted somebody in the crowd.

Prince Charming drew his sword and pointed it at the Queen "She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No no no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need." Snow said to her new husband, he lowers the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you."

"But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever, and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen turns and walks towards the door.

"Hey!" The Queen Turns and Prince Charming throws his sword at her. She disappears in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword; Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other."

* * *

Cody was in the middle of trying to hack Henry's phone through his computer to find Henry's location, when a yellow buggy pulled in the parking area in front of the house, Cody saw Henry and this other woman with a red leather jacket walk to the door. Then Cody, Regina, and Sheriff Graham run to the door.

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" the mayor Runs out and hugs Henry. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry shouted at Regina

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi." Emma lifted her hand up in the air.

"I'll… just… go check the lad, make sure he's okay." Sheriff Graham goes to check on Henry.

"How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" Regina asks Emma

"Got anything stronger?" She jokes

Emma enters the Mayors house, Emma stands in the foyer. Regina enters with a set of glasses

"How did he find me?" Emma Questioned

"No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed; I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

This conversation went on for a little while, then Cody entered the room,

"Well, other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." Emma saw a lengthy teen enter the room. He appeared to be Twenty, had brownish, red hair, his eyes, though, Emma Never saw a deeper shade of green in her life. But what freaked her out was this guy's left foot was missing, replaced by a metal contraption. Cody saw where Emma's gaze drifted to.

"Car accident,"

"What?"

"My leg, lost it in a car accident, Saved Henry's life in the process," Cody claimed.

**"**Thank you, Cody." The three make their way to the sitting room. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him." Regina apologized

"Kid's having a rough time, happens." Emma continued.

"It might be my fault, I normally spend time with him but I have been working on a project recently." Cody Announced.

**"**You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?"

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah."

**"**Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm-sure he's just saying that because of the fairytale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

**"**Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

"I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Henry recently got this book of fairytales, apparently he thinks everyone in Storybrooke is one of these characters. Henry thinks I am some sort of dragon rider, which to be honest sounds pretty cool."

**"**You know what; it's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

**"**Of course," Regina answers. Emma leaves, and turns around briefly to find Henry watching her from an upstairs window.

* * *

The group was called to a meeting to decide what to do about the Queens threat.

"I say we fight!" Charming slams fist on table as he says what he wants to do about this predicament.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy shot back.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse." Charming said

"Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc the Dwarf Questioned.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something." Charming argued.

"There's no point. The future is written." Snow spoke sadly

"No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose!" Charming tried to lift his wife's spirits.

"Maybe it can," she shot back.

"No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She will be the savior." As Prince Charming soothed his wife The Blue Fairy and some soldiers entered, carrying a tree trunk as well as a crystal, "what the heck is this?"

"Our only hope of saving that child." The blue fairy answered Charming's Question

"A tree? And a Crystal? Our fate rests in these? Let's get back to the fighting thing." Grumpy said

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel it can ward off any curse, and if the crystal is forged into a device of travel it could lead her to this new land. Geppetto, Hiccup, can you build such things?"

"Me and my boy, we can make the vessel," he ruffles Pinocchio's hair.

"With Toothless' help, I can make a compass that will get the child to this realm." Hiccup pats his dragon.

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one." Snow White and Prince Charming share a concerned look.

* * *

Emma woke up in a prison cell.

"What are you looking at, sister?" said a man in the cell next to her.

"Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's mother. How lovely for him to have you back in his life." Said an old man outside the cell

"Actually, I was just dropping him off." Emma came back

"Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em." The man, Leroy, shot back.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be." The man outside the cell seemed down after talking about this failure.

"Well cry me a river."

The sheriff Enters and unlocks Leroy's cell, "Leroy! I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." Leroy smiles falsely, then exits

"Seriously?" Emma Questions

"Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought." The sheriff said in a slightly upbeat mood.

"I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road." Emma shot back in a polite tone

"A wolf. Right." The sheriff says in a sarcastic tone.

Regina could be heard as she enters the building "Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to—"she pauses when she sees Emma "What is she doing here?" she looks at Emma "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house, and—" Emma indicates the prison bars—"pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." The mayor shot back.

"Did you try his friends?" She questioned.

"He doesn't really have any other than Cody and I already talked to him. Henry is kind of a loner."

"Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them." Emma suggested

"And you know this how?" Regina questioned.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him." Graham and Regina looked at each other before opening the door.

* * *

A few months after the meeting, Hiccup delivered the crystal in the form of a compass, and the wardrobe was almost complete.

"I don't want to do this." Snow said to her husband.

"It has to be you." He said back to her

"I'm not leaving you." she shot back

"It's the only way. You'll go in there, and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday."

"What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You will save me, as I did you." They kiss. Snow White breaks away with a look of pain, "What is it?"

"The baby. She's coming!" they move inside to a bed Ahhh! Help! I can't have this baby now!

**"**Doc, do something." He looks to Snow White_ "_It's going to be okay. The wardrobes almost finished, just—just hold on."

Soon, Snow gives birth to a child, Charming takes the child to the wardrobe, however in the process, one of the evil Queens soldiers stabs him, rendering him unconscious. The soldier opens the wardrobe to see the child is gone.

* * *

After henry was brought home and Emma decided to stay, Henry watched the clock tower then he saw the minute hand go to eight sixteen. Henry smiled knowing that the curse has slightly weakened.

Meanwhile, in the caves beneath Storybrooke.

Cody and Rachel were currently with the dragons when they heard the sound of the clock tower moving.

"It's started," Cody said.

"What's started?" Rachel asked Cody.

"The Clock tower, its moving, the curse, its failing. Soon I won't be the only one who remembers."

* * *

**The curse is weakening, how will Regina act to this, and behold, Zoe is a fairy, but who is this girl that gave Hiccup the locket?**

**Dragonrider2416: you'll see the other dragons as Hiccup explores the caves more**

**Marc Ello: why thank you, they will do a variety of things, but, like in the show, I won't tell the enchanted forest parts in chronological order, and you shall see what they do.**

**Makena617: your welcome, I do try my best.**

**Well now that Emma is in Storybrooke. The curse shall weaken, but how will this take place when one of henry's closest friends remembers everything, I hope I update sooner, and for those who don't have cable, you can go to**

** once-upon-a-time?cmp=507&amp;mkwid=mRFYmfUZ&amp;pdv=c&amp;pmt=b&amp;pcrid=46416082677&amp;utm_term=once%20upon%20a%20time%20series&amp;gclid=Cj0KEQjwidKiBRCevbT6yeqPrJQBEiQA1iM2WdtaM9PZp5UJrX12ipd2GdRSeAXbxnVmgoz_6N3kKDAaApZS8P8HAQ**

**to watch season four of once upon a time. Please review and I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7 After Hiccup

Cody was in the caves creating an escape plan for the dragons trapped in the cave. He was planning to use the mining tunnels to help some of them escape, allowing them to soar in the vacant areas of Storybrooke. If he was lucky, he would be able to get more than one out. Cody also was planning to go deeper into the caves. Maybe there were other dragons further in the caves. With luck, he would find a dragon for Rachel, maybe a Deadly Nadder for her. What Cody hoped most of all was that he could get Henry down here, allowing him to ride a drag-

"Cody, you still here?" Rachel said, pulling Cody from his thoughts.

"Just wondering what Henry would think of this place." Cody announced.

"You know what would happen if he told his mother, or as Hiccup remembers, the Evil Queen. She might kill you or Toothless." She rubbed the dragon's snout.

"Maybe, but we still need to figure out something."

"Don't worry Cody, we will," she said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Once I fix Toothless' tail, how about we see if there are more dragons deeper in these caves?"

Rachel grinned, "Let's do it." Then she kissed him again.

* * *

Astrid threw her axe into a tree out of anger for losing Hiccup's trail. Man that little runt was sneaky, and she was going to find out how he got so good in dragon training. Nobody just gets that good, especially hi-

Her thought were lost when she heard a strange loud sound of sorts. She ran and saw a cove with a blue portal spinning in the pond disappearing. Astrid was shocked. What in Odin's beard did this; it was definitely magic of sorts. She looked for a way down into the cove when she saw a shield wedged in between two rocks. She climbed down to see that it was a shield that went missing a couple weeks ago.

'Hiccup must have been here!' the thought came to her. She then got worried,' If that was a new dragon, then it might have Hiccup!' then a different thought came to her, 'what if Hiccup made the portal.' She distinctly remembered hearing hiccup had purchased something from the deeper parts of Johan's ship while he was here. They say you had to have something truly valuable to so much as go in there. The twins said something about Hiccup leaving the ship with a locked wooden chest. She would have to discuss this with Stoic. But first she had to be sure that the twins were telling the truth.

Astrid soon caught up to the twins; they were with Snotlout who was bowing his head in shame at losing to his cousin, who as he puts it, is lighter than a pebble. When Snotlout saw Astrid, he put on his confident face and began to flirt. , or as Astrid says, consider forcing Gobber's hook into the side of her head, but that was what she might do if silent Sven broke his oath of silence. That man's voice actually caused dragons to flee once, but Sven's voice had the effect of killing ten sheep and a yak that day.

"Hey Babe," Snotlout's flirting began.

"Not. Your. Babe." Astrid said through her clenched teeth.

"Aw com o-oomph," Was all he said before Astrid forced the end of her Axe at Snotlout's stomach.

"Anyways, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you said Hiccup left the deep storage of Johan's ship with something, what was it?"

"All we saw was a wooden box with a lock on it. You would have to ask Stoic."

* * *

Cody was taking a box of equipment to the auto body shop where his dad's friend George (Gobber) worked. Recently Cody has been working on parts for Toothless's tail, and with the clock tower going again; Rachel was able to get a job down at the Harbor so she could sneak some fish for the dragons. Currently Hiccup was making the stirrup so he could control the fin, he already made the fin and Saddle, along with a few support braces, and after he dropped this stuff off in the cavern he went to find Rachel at the docks. She was just coming back with a decent sized catch. Cody offered to help Unload the Boat, there were a decent amount this time, maybe they could sneak some after the fisherman was gone.

"So Cody, how is the tailfin coming?"

"I have all the major components complete, and a few of the smaller ones, I'll just finish the remaining smaller parts and connect them all together and I can get Toothless flying again. Then we could explore deeper in the caverns and find you a dragon, I'm thinking deadly nadder for you."

"A what?"

"A species of dragon, really Quick and light on their feet, has one of the hottest flames, not to mention its tail is covered with poisonous spikes."

"Yup, just my type."

* * *

Astrid was marching up to the Chiefs house, she was going to ask Stoic about what was in that box.

She knocked on the door, "Stoic, you in there?" the Chief opened the door.

"What is it Astrid?" the chief questioned.

"Hiccup got a wooden box from Johan on his last visit; I would like to know what it was."

"Hiccup didn't tell me what was inside it other than it being a failsafe; you would have to talk to Johan about it."

"That's the thing actually; I think he used the failsafe."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw magic of sorts happen in this cove in raven point, a portal, but I only saw a glimpse of it before it closed."

"Now why would he do something like that?

Stoic looked up to think as he tried to connect the dots, why would his son leave now, and how could he afford to collect something like that?

* * *

Cody was attaching the remaining mechanics to Toothless, then, after straightening some rope, it was complete. Cody gave Rachel a hug as she came down into the tunnel.

"Well, good news Rachel, we can now go try to find you a dragon."

* * *

**Well, we now know what happened after Hiccup left.**

**By the way, I would like to ask my viewers about the thing that has prevented me from updating, I have Ideas for this fanfiction, but they are for future events and keep getting in the way for my ideas for current events, what should I do?**

**Dragon Rider 2416: well, the dragons are coming. However, I should let you know that I am not going to mention this mystery girl for a while, but you will see her, eventually.**

**WikiSorcerer: You shall see in later chapters.**

**Ven: Like I said to Dragon rider 2146, you won't be seeing them for a while.**

**Bteam: I am sorry but he will not leave them alone whether you like it or not. They take part in making this curse.**


	8. Chapter 8 Stormfly

About a week has passed since Emma came to Storybrooke, and so far things have been changing. The clock tower is ticking again, and one of the coma patients woke up. Things really have been getting better for the small town. But underground, it's a different story.

Cody and Rachel were traveling down the crevice that went through the middle of the cavern in hopes of finding more dragons. They were both riding Cody's/ Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, into the crevice.

"How deep is this thing?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know. This thing might pass as bottomless for all we know." Suddenly, they saw a strange red glow to the right. They turned and saw a small Terror flying through the red fog. "Let's go, Toothless." And the three of them traveled into the tunnel to see to where the little dragon traveled.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was working on a curse to try to find his son when he got a visitor.

"Hello dearie. What business do you have with me now?" he turned around to see a lanky boy about seventeen wearing some strange contraption.

"I would like to make a deal Rumple. I know all about your little curse, and I would like to add something to it."

"Go on."

"I know that this curse will take people to another land, a land without magic. When this curse actually happens, I want something that will follow us to this new land."

"And what would this thing that you want to follow us be?"

"Dragons." Hiccup answered.

* * *

As the trio flew down this new tunnel they saw what appeared to be another massive cavern. In the center was a pit with glowing red mist coming out. Covering all of the ledges were a multitude of species of dragons. From Deadly Nadders to Monstrous Nightmares to some species Hiccup had never seen before. There was even a Skrill on one of the ledges. They landed on a ledge of their own when they saw something unexpected. The mist cleared to reveal a massive greyish blue dragon right in the center of the pit. They couldn't see all of it and backed up, only to accidently kick a rock off the edge. The dragon looked in their direction

"Okay Toothless, we got to get outa here. Now!" The dragon lunged at them but missed thanks to Toothless' impressive speed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight dearie, you want blood-thirsty flying reptiles who steal livestock and burn down the homes of innocent people to follow us from our world to this one?" Rumple questioned.

"Yes." Hiccup said in a tone that carried no emotion.

"Okay," he answered, "but it is goanna cost you."

"I know you like sentimental objects, so I got two particular items." Hiccup pulled a doll of some kind of dragon and a Viking helmet out of a sack. "This doll was something my mother made for me before she died. And the helmet belongs to a matching set of my father's. It once belonged to my mother and represents the only moment my father was proud of me." Hiccup held the objects out. Rumple then inspected them.

"Well, looks like they will do very nicely." He pulls out a contract with all the necessary information to add dragons to the curse he is creating. "Just sign here," he said pointing to a spot on the contract, "and dragons will be taken with the curse as well."

"As actual dragons right, not turned into humans?" Hiccup questioned.

"Oh, all right." Rumple turned the contract to himself and changed a few things.

"Much better," Hiccup said when he finished reading the contract. He then signed it.

"Now, any dragon caught in the curse will be taken with us to this new land."

"Thank you, Rumple." And with that Hiccup left the 'man' to do his work.

* * *

"Cody, what was that thing?" Rachel questioned.

"A dragon, and one I never saw before."

"What should we do about i-" Rachel was interrupted when she heard a squawk of some kind and saw a blue Deadly Nadder. Rachel curiously walked up to it slowly, her hand raised. When she was really close, she turned her head away and held her hand out to the dragon. After a few seconds, Rachel felt warm scales as the dragon leaned into her hand. She looked at the dragon in front of her.

"I'll call you Stormfly." The dragon squawked in approval of her new name.

"Well, now you got your dragon, so what should we do next?" Cody questioned Rachel as she was petting her new dragon.

"I don't know. You got any Ideas?" Rachel started scratching Stormfly who started to push into her hands. Her expression just kept saying 'more, more, I like this.' Rachel then scratched under Stormfly's chin, which caused the dragon to faint in pure bliss.

"Well, first we need to get a saddle for Stormfly here" He started scratching Toothless, who purred in bliss as well.

"Then what?"

"We will help some of the dragons escape this cavern and let them into the forests."

"And how will we do that? There isn't really an opening big enough for them to fit through that won't get them noticed."

"I already got a plan for that. We lead them out through the mining tunnels. I found a place where we can get explosives. The, once we are in a tunnel that is a safe distance from the town, we set the explosives. When we see daylight, we and the dragons bolt to the forest. We will only have a few seconds before people notice a crater, so we will have to do this quick."

"So when are we doing this great escape?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Well look at that, Rachel's got a dragon. I hope this friendship doesn't go downhill when she remembers. And now we know where that crater to the mines came from.**

**Dragon Rider 2416: well the dragons are returning and your advice really helped. I have an idea for next time, and don't worry I fixed that spacing problem.**

**The dragon girl: I could see where you put those together, but I am not showing this person for a while. Another thing, when did I mention this girl having special powers? Also, it's pronounced Arendelle, And Hiccup is not a chief, he left before that could happen.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel mentioned at some point, I am saving Jack and Merida for the episode with Hansel and Gretel though. I'll try to update sooner, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 that still small voice

**Hey everyone, I am going to try to input Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio into this one so of I do a bad job please forgive me.**

* * *

It was around nine when they were at one of the mining tunnels that were close to the surface and still a good distance from the town. Cody had Toothless and Stormfly with him, Astrid was above ground as a look out for people if they came along; Cloudjumper and Maleficent were too big to fit through the tunnels, the other two barely fit through the tunnels at all. Once they were at the point of escape though. Hiccup set up the explosives and waited till his watch was at nine exactly.

"Okay Toothless," Cody began, "plasma blast in,"

"5,"

"4,"

"3,"

"2,"

"1,"

"Now!"

The dragon then released a plasma blast on the explosives causing the roof of the mine to collapse. With their limited time before people noticed the crater that was created the two dragons bolted to the forests, keeping low and not stopping until they were a safe distance from the town.

* * *

Jack was on his stroll through the woods spreading snow and fun when he came across a small boy leaning against a tree crying, the boy seamed young, about seven or eight, he had his head in his arms in sadness, and for some strange reason, jack could smell something strange, like that one day when Merida's order came in. even after they sold all those carvings he couldn't get that smell out of his nose for a month. 'He must be a carver' Jack thought as he wandered over to the boy.

"You okay kid?" Jack asked the boy in front of him.

"Please, 'sniff' just leave me alone, you'll just tease me just because I'm different." The boy said, Jack was stunned to think that the boy would think he would tease him, I mean look at him! If he was any paler he would be a freaking snowman for crying out loud!

"Do I look like I'm goanna tease you? The only harm I do to people is small and it's to convince people to have fun." The boy looked up from his sitting position and looked at Jack, and then Jack understood why people teased him and why he smelled like polished wood.

It was because he was literally made of wood!

* * *

Once the Dragons were in the forest, Cody buried his legs in the rubble and used a rock to cut himself across the cheek to look like he was caught in the cave in. Before the dust cleared however, he used a tranquilizer he took from the hospital on himself and then buried it deep in the rubble, by the time the dust cleared he was passed out, when Rachel saw him she dashed to him and called for help. Soon an ambulance came in and put him on a stretcher and took him to the hospital, Rachel was looking at him with worry, but she was more worried if the dragons got into the forest fast enough to have not been seen by anyone. When Henry got to the scene however he saw Cody on a stretcher being taken to an ambulance. She ran to the boy and got him out of his state of shock, he then hugged her, and Rachel could feel him shaking with worry.

"Will he be alright Rachel?" Henry asked her.

"He survived amputation; I think he can handle a few cuts and bruises." Rachel tried to reassure him when she saw the mayor run over from her car and hug her son.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"It's Cody, he was caught in the land mine. The medical team got him so he should be fine." Rachel explained to the mayor. When Isaac came over she explained the same thing and ran to the hospital but not without informing his wife.

* * *

When Jack saw the boy he was a little surprised at first but then his common sense spoke to him. 'I live with a dragon rider and a girl with over seventy feet of glowing hair, this is just a single snowball compared to my life' Jack had a habit of referring to snow and ice when he makes a reference. Back to the current situation, Jack grabbed one of the boy's wooden hands.

"I'm not goanna tease you just cause your different. I have a pretty weird life myself."

"I'm pretty sure my life is weirder, and not just because I'm made of wood."

"Try me," Jack dared."

"Okay, my name is Pinocchio, my best friend is a conscience, and I was carved from a magical oak tree by my father. At least I think it was an oak tree; and I was once a puppet until I was brought to life when my father wished upon a star. Try to beat that" The boy, who said his name is Pinocchio answered.

"Okay, my name is Jack Frost, my sister is an ice fairy, I can control wind and snow, my best friend rides a dragon, one of my other friends is a girl with seventy feet of hair, and my girlfriend is a red head who can shoot two arrows at a target and have one go right through the other, no magic used whatsoever."

Pinocchio was in thought for a few seconds. "Okay you win."

"Now, if you want people to stop teasing you, there are three ways, the first one is to just tell them that they are just jealous that you are special, it also helps to list things to be jealous about."

"Well I don't need to breathe so I can go underwater for as long as I want, and my food source would be light and water so I wouldn't need to worry about starving unless there was a draught."

"You can use those to easily convince someone of jealousy. Then there's the second way to stop people from picking on you, tell them that you are happy the way you are and you would never change that, though you should only do this one of you are being truly honest."

"What's the third one?"

"Well tha-" Jack was saying something when someone, or rather something, came out of the forest calling for Pinocchio.

"Oh Pinocchio there you are, I was so worried about you." Jack had seen many things in his life, but he never expected to see a talking cricket in a suit carrying an umbrella. The Cricket turned to face Jack, "who might you be sir?"

"Oh I'm Jack, and you are?" He held his finger out to the cricket.

"Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket." Then they shook hands.

* * *

Once things died down and everyone left, Rachel and Henry went to see Cody in the infirmary, doctor Whale managed to bandage his cuts and bruises and said they would make a few scars, and to help with his popularity Rachel said that he pushed her out of the area before any serious damage could happen to her. Scott tried to flirt with her saying that he could have saved her just as easily, he was just like a younger version of Doctor Whale when it came to flirting, if it wasn't a serious relationship, and by that he meant marriage, then you can step in and flirt. Anyways, the doctors said to keep Cody in the hospital for another day or two just in case. Cody would have another heroic story to tell at work, he might even get a raise to help with his goal. He was saving up to go to UM, the university of Maine. He wanted to go to get a degree in engineering and with luck, he would be invited to the place for his inventions, but for now, he has been going to the local collage in Storybrooke to collect his fill of knowledge. His dad wanted him to go to get an athletic scholarship and follow in the family business, his mother though told him to pursue his dreams. So that's what he did. But let's get back on track with this story and tell about his goals and dreams later.

* * *

As the three went to Pinocchio's home they had a little chat and Jack learned how Jiminy was once human but changed to a cricket to help put people on the right path. Hiccup actually told a story about how some Vikings literally get rid of their conscience and destroy it. These people often had to be locked up or tied to a raft and drifted out to sea. Once they got back to the workshop, jack looked around at all the wooden creations, Jack see's an old man run over to Pinocchio and hug him.

"Oh my boy, your safe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Papa, would you like to meet my new friend?" the old man looks up to Jack with a warm smile.

"Thanks for helping my boy, who are you exactly?"

"Jack frost," Jack holds his hand out to greet Pinocchio's father.

"I'm Geppetto." The man says when he shakes Jack's hand.

* * *

When Cody woke up on the day he could leave Rachel was sitting by his bed.

"Cody something bad happened, I'll explain it when you're out of bed." Rachel then walked out of the hospital; Cody got into his normal brown jacket and green shirt and attached his prostatic, then walked out after the Okay from Doctor Whale. He walked up to Rachel to see what happened.

"So what's happened in my absence?" Cody questioned

"The dragons are fine, they found this cove deep in the forest to hide in. they are getting a good supply of fish there and there is a cave for them to hide in incase of hikers, but that's not what I'm worried about, its Henry."

"What happened?"

"He nearly discovered the cavern, he could have seen the dragons, and we need to be careful. I went to visit Cloudjumper and Maleficent and they are doing fine. Hennery though is grounded for going into the mines.

Well why don't you show me where this cove is?" Cody had a feeling a particular piece of land was brought back as well.

* * *

After greeting each other Pinocchio told his dad about what Jack said to him to help with the bullying. This really seemed good to him that someone was trying to help his boy. While they were off carving Jack and Jiminy went to have a talk.

"So you managed to help him with the bullying problem, thanks for that."

"Yeah I try to help people have fun in sadder times, like I try to get people to have fun in the snow, it helps people to find something good in the harsher seasons."

"I'll need to remember that." Jiminy said.

"You know we are a lot alike Jiminy."

"How so?"

"We both act as a voice to put people on a certain path, you for better; I do it so people can have fun."

"You make a good point Jack." Then Jack looked out the window.

"It's almost sunset, I better get home." He said goodbye to the little family and flew off.

* * *

As Cody and Rachel made their way to the forest to see where the dragons went off to, but Cody had a good feeling he knew where they were heading.

"So what did happen with Henry?"

"Well, he snuck out and went into the mines to try and search for some proof that he is correct. Dr. Hopper went in to go after him, he managed to save him and nearly died in the process. By the way were here."

Cody looked at the scene before him and more memories filled his head.

It was the cove where he befriended Toothless.

* * *

**Well looks like the cove was transported here as well. Also, is anybody actually reading this story? Anyways I also need some help. I have plans for the next few chapters to the Hansel and Gretel point but after that I'm kind of stuck; I would like to know what my viewers would like to see?**

**Dragon Rider 2416: well don't worry, it's here now.**

**I'll try to update around a week or two next time. Hope you enjoyed, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Heart Is A Lonly Hunter

A few days passed since the cave-in and so far things had been great. They still visited the other two dragons and were working on how to get them out as well. Cody was trying to pick the lock on the egg that they found in Maleficent's ear. So far he wasn't having any luck. Cody also set up shop in the woods to make a few things, one of them being his sword, Inferno. He went back down into the caves to collect Monstrous Nightmare saliva and Hideous Zippleback gas, which he condensed in metal ovular flasks. It was much easier with today's technology. It wasn't a perfect replica but he could use it for now, until he found his original one as well as the locket that was given to him from the girl he fell in love with when in the enchanted forest. But that's a story for another time. At the moment though, Cody was off visiting Henry. He hadn't spent much time with him since his mother arrived and wanted to make up for lost time. He was about to knock when Regina opened the door.

"Greetings madam mayor, is Henry home?" Cody asked.

"No, something going on?" Regina questioned.

"I realized I haven't been spending much time with him since his mo-(clears throat) Emma arrived, and I hoped we could catch up on a few things." Cody answered.

"When he gets home, I'll let him know."

* * *

Hiccup and Jack were in a tavern talking when the place suddenly went quiet. They looked up to see a man with a wolf at his side. Hiccup waved to him, and he walked over. The Huntsman sat down at the table, and the wolf laid on the floor next to him. A man sitting at the next table commented.

"They're lettin' animals in here now?"

"This isn't a slaughterhouse." another man snarked.

"Forget him. He might as well be one, too. I heard he was raised by 'em."

"He does smell like 'em."

"Pathetic. I heard he cries over his kills. You believe-"

"Will you two rats just leave him alone," Jack said to the drunkards.

"Says the boy who looks like a snowy owl." one of them came back with.

"Thanks for the lovely complement." Jack responded to the attempted insult before turning his back on the drunkard.

"Tell me, Huntsman, what kind of a man cries over an animal?" asked the drunkard.

"An honorable one." the Huntsman answers.

"What do you know about honor?"

"I have it. They have it. The two boys in front of me have it. You don't."

"Animals have it?"

"They're pure of heart. Not selfish and self-serving like most people," the huntsman says. The wolf stood up and bared its teeth at the man.

"You tell him to stop threatening me. Does he know what I do to pets who threaten me? I hang 'em on my wall." Without warning, the Huntsman drew a knife and stabbed the man, startling Hiccup and Jack.

"He's not a pet," the huntsman stated. From a corner of the room, another patron rushed the Huntsman but was grabbed and tossed into a mirror, spraying shatters of glass across the floor. Yet another man drew a knife and approached, waving his knife menacingly. The Huntsman picked up a shard of the broken glass, and the man fled without taking a swing. The Huntsman took a look around the room, but nobody else would meet his eyes. He walked out the door, mirror pieces crunching underfoot on his way out. After a breath or two, Hiccup and Jack got up and followed.

"Quite the show you put on Huntsman." Jack said while floating over to the man and the wolf. He looked up, startled.

"How are you doing that?"

"I have powers over winter."

"Where's your friend?"

"Right behind you," The Huntsman turns and this time shows he is surprised upon seeing Hiccup riding a dragon.

"Who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Jack frost, and this is Hiccup and Toothless." Jack references the rider and dragon.

* * *

Emma was walking down the road to pick up Henry from school when Cody walked up to her.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Cody, don't you have a date with Rachel or something?"

"Had to cancel. She's working late on the docs, so I thought I could talk with you and Henry. I haven't been around lately, and I want to make up for lost time."

"Well that works; do you know any particular shop he likes?"

"How about we go to Any Given Sunday. Ingrid makes some of the best rocky road." When Cody said the name Ingrid, Emma paused mid step.

"Who?"

"Ingrid, I know what you're thinking. Her first name is my last name. It was just a strange coincidence."

"How long has she been here?"

"About ten years. Why? Do you think you know her?"

"Henry doesn't get out of school for a bit. Let's go see this Ingrid person since her shop is on the way. " Cody led Emma over to the shop and opened the door. Emma stopped in shock at who she saw.

"Ingrid?"

* * *

The Huntsman walked with the group, eyeing Toothless every now and then, wondering how Hiccup managed to befriend a dragon. As they walked, they shared stories about their animal friends as well as their human friends. As sunrise neared, the group heard the sound of horses galloping. Several men dressed in black armor and riding sweat stained horses burst through the trees and surrounded the group.

"Huntsman, the Queen has called for your presence. Now." the one that appeared to be the leader demanded. "She requires something from you."

The Huntsman turned to Hiccup and Jack, "My Queen calls, and I have to go. There is something I must do. Could I count on you two for something?"

"Yes."

"If you see wolves heading for something, please follow," then the Huntsman turned and left.

* * *

Emma and Cody walked into the parlor, Emma prepared to ask a few questions.

"Hello, Ingrid," Emma said sternly to her old 'friend'.

**(I'm skipping a bunch of material here to prevent spoilers being shown for those who have not watched season four. That and I can't remember the script word for word.)**

"Now that is rocky road, you coming Cody?" Emma asked while she was at the door. He had seen the whole incident happen.

"One second, Emma. I'd like to talk with Ingrid alone for a brief moment."

"Suit yourself," and she walked out to wait.

"So, what would you like Cody?" Ingrid asked politely.

"Oh, I would like to talk first, Snow Queen." When Cody said her real name her expression changed to one of shock.

"You remember?" she said emotionless.

"Indeed, so, Snow Queen. How did you get here?" Cody spoke with a soft yet serious tone.

"An old friend helped me. I will not say who though."

"Very well, Ingrid. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about who you are, as long as you lay low."

"Okay, Hiccup." she waved as he left the parlor.

* * *

Hiccup and Jack, along with Toothless and the Huntsman's wolf were lying peacefully near a riverbed when suddenly the wolf got up and started walking west. The boys looked at each other and followed the wolf. They saw other wolves following them, all heading the same direction. The wolves stopped, seeing a young woman with black hair and rosy red cheeks, looking miserable and holding a whistle. She looked up at them, dried tears covering her face.

"Can you help me?" the woman asked.

"We'll try. Who are you exactly?"

"My name… is Snow White."

When Cody walked down to breakfast the next morning, his parents' faces appeared sad and depressed.

"Hey Mom, Dad. What's going on?" he asked. His mom got up from the table, walked over to Cody, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Cody… It's Graham…"

"What happened?" he was even more worried now.

(Sniff) "Graham is…dead." Cody stepped back stared at his mother in shock then burst into tears.

* * *

**Well, there went Graham, I was considering letting him live, but I will save that for someone else. Also, if you all want me to fill in that space where season four spoilers are, I will edit if people want me to.**

**Dragon Rifer 2416: yes they are, and don't worry, Cloudjumper and Maleficent will get out as well, eventually.**

**Astrid of Berk: Okay, Okay settle down, it's nice to know someone likes this story, Hopefully I will update sooner.**

**Ry: like I told Astrid I will try to update sooner.**

**Sorry it took a while to update, I was busy helping other people with their stories. I will try to update sooner, also for the next chapter, I am going to have Gothel run against Emma instead of Sidney, but should I have Stoic try to run against them? please let me know.**

**Also, when I used the name Ingrid for Cody's last name, it was BEFORE I knew About Ingrid in the first place.**


	11. Chapter 11 Desperate souls

**Firstly I am sorry for not updating; a lot of stuff has been on my mind recently, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Secondly, Since a friend of mine reads this story had found it troublesome when keeping track of the characters, real names vs. their Storybrooke names, I am going to put this list on each chapter to remind everyone.**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabeny**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**Sorry if this list is annoyingly long. Sorry again if I use some names that are already used in the Show; please let me know so I can change them.**

* * *

Cody ran up to his room after the funeral, he was so frustrated and confused.

'Why would Graham just drop dead like that? What killed him? Did somebody kill him? Who would do that? Why would anybody kill him? He was a great sheriff; maybe someone was trying to eliminate an obstacle so they could perform a heist of some ki-'all these thoughts were running through Cody's mind when the door opened, it was his mother.

"You okay Cody?" His mother asked in her usual caring voice.

"No *sniff*, Graham is dead, he was only thirty or so, you don't normally get heart attacks at that age, something or someone must have poisoned him." At this Cody's eyes came wide open, realizing what he just said. "Mom, I would like to go to the docks, if that's okay."

"Of course Cody." His mother replied. With that said and done, Cody collected his paper and some pencils, and headed to the Docks.

* * *

After the woman, who introduced herself as Snow White, explained what happened, Jack and Hiccup took her to their manor. The place had grown quite large since they first arrived. Now it was a castle looming over a town that had become quite a massive port, it's truly fascinating how they managed to climb the ladder in such short time, and they are all teenagers none the less.

"I must admit this is impressive, you would think that you both were kings living in such a palace." Snow complemented as she looked at the building. It even had a battle flag on it (if you have ever seen those banners with symbols going down in a checkered pattern, that is a battle flag)! The pattern on their battle flag, however, was quite different as it had four symbols instead of two. In the upper left hand corner was a black dragon with a green Background, its wings were tucked in and its tail was curled in a swirl sort of motion. On the top right corner there was a golden arrow with the point strangely shaped like a bear surrounded by an orange-red color. In the lower left corner was a picture of a waning crescent leaning down slightly to the left with a snowflake hovering in the middle of dark blue. In the lower right is what appears to be a shining sun in the middle of a silky purple background. Snow White was truly amazed at the structure; the towers might literally reach the heavens above they were so tall. When she was led inside she didn't hear so a single creek from the drawbridge, they had such advanced mechanisms. If she thought the outside was amazing it was nothing compared to the Inside. All the walls were painted with amazing pictures of a variety of things from kingdoms all over the Enchanted Forest. From the dwarf mines, to vast islands, and even the home of the fairies. Quite a few of these paintings had a dragon, a person made of sunlight, a white haired boy sitting on a staff, and a horse galloping across many fields. Then Jack spoke up:

"Welcome, Snow White, to Einheit Manor."

* * *

Irene was cleaning her house with her beautiful daughter Dabney, when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw her good friend Regina at the door.

"Hello Regina," Irene greeted.

"It's good to see you to, Irene," Regina was greeted inside and sat patiently in a chair to discuss matters of the town. "Ever since… the Incident, we have been without a sheriff."

"Why not have Miss Swan take the position? She is a bail bondsman and has experience in these sort of situations." Irene suggested.

"True, but I don't trust her, so, I need to pick someone else to fill the spot. I was considering making Sydney Sheriff, but that would make people frivolous of me."

"So, who is your second choice?"

"My second choice, is someone I think is perfect for the job, someone who will kill to get what she wants." Regina replied, and then she whispered in Irene's ear: "Someone who helped me create a curse to become immortal, to freeze all these so called 'heroes' in a permanent nightmare, shows to have a heart blacker than my own, and help the 'Villains' become victorious. So will you help me…? Gothel"

"Of course I will help you, my Queen." With that said, Regina gets up off the chair.

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow, in my office, and I am warning you, if you fail me, you can forget my kindness and end up like the Hatter." That caused Gothel to flinch and shiver nervously. "Good luck, Irene." Regina spoke, and she closed the door, leaving the shaking Irene shaking, knowing all too well what happened to the Hatter.

Snow White was looking all over the place; she never expected to find a palace more beautiful than her own. It was full of antique paintings and mechanisms, then she saw an entrance to one of the towers. But instead of stairs there was this strange platform.

"This is an invention of mine, I call it: an escalator." Hiccup explained as Snow was led onto the platform. Jack closed the door, which slid from the side of the wall. Making the area a big round room with a lever on a panel and a window.

"Hope you're not afraid of heights." Jack said as Hiccup pulled the lever, causing the room to jolt slightly. Snow white looked through the window to see they are moving up towards the sky. After a minute or so of going up the area was blocked by clouds. But after they got above the clouds, she saw another palace floating on a bed of clouds. The door opens up to a platform with intricate designs carved into it.

Then Jack spoke up, "Welcome to our true home, Himmelens Hap."

* * *

**(A/N I was goanna stop here but a friend/editor said I should make it longer.)**

Cody was running towards the Docks, desperate to get to Rachel at the docks, as soon as he was there he found Rachel lifting barrels of fish onto the harbor.

"Hey Rachel, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Cody, what is it?"

"It's about Graham, lets meet at the cove and discus it." Cody and Rachel traveled to the cove and met up with the dragons, after giving each one a barrel of fish the two sat down to discuss matters.

"So Cody, what's going on that you needed to see me so urgently?" Rachel was leaning against stormfly as she said this.

"It's about Graham,"

"What do you mean; he died of a heart attack."

"No, Graham didn't die of a heart attack, I went to the hospital and found his salt intake was extremely low and at his young age it would be nearly impossible to have a heart attack.

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yes, Graham was murdered,"

* * *

**So, what do you think? The big four have a floating castle above their manor, when I am done writing the next chapter I think I might merge it with this one, sound good? Also, when I re-watched the episode, I noticed Emma mention a two week gap, so this is what happened in between those two weeks.**

**Ry: let's try not to forget that noble Huntsman.**

**Astrid of Berk: your excitement for this story makes me glad that people are reading it.**

**Silverleone: Thanks, I couldn't find a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons in Storybrooke story anywhere so I made one.**

**Guest: Good to know**

**UnknownBlackHand: Glad to see you reading the story Black Hand, sorry about that part if it was confusing, and thanks for complementing on how well I go from in between, And Sorry it took so long, And I might try a friendship between the Bear and The Wolf.**

**Dragon Rider 2416: thanks for complementing the cameo; once again, If you don't like it, I will gladly add the scene.**

**Well that was interesting, Gothel is in a similar Position to Jefferson/ the Mad Hatter, and look at that! The big four have a floating castle and Hiccup invented an Elevator but got the name wrong. as for the names, Einheit means Unity in German, and Himmelens Hap means Heaven's Hope in Norse. I will try to get the Rest of the Chapter soon and try to add Rumpelstiltskin a bit more.**


	12. Chapter 12 Desperate souls, part two

**Sorry It took so long, I was trying to find a way To have the big four meet Baelfire at some point. But I couldn't do that without spoiling anything.**

**Here is your list of characters. **

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

* * *

An old man with dirty blond hair was spinning straw in a crude house thinking. A boy who resembled him greatly frantically rushes inside.  
"Papa! Papa! They've come for Morraine." The boy says to the old man. The man and the boy go outside. They live in a village. They watch from a distance as several knights drag away a young girl from her screaming parents.  
"No!" The mother cried.  
"No! Please, please!" The father pleaded.  
"No! No, don't take her! No! No, you can't take her! She's my baby! Don't take my baby!" The mother begged some more.  
"Nonsense. She's a fine, strong girl. She'll make a fine soldier." A man, possibly the leader of the troop, said to her.  
"It's a mistake – she's turning fourteen. Only fourteen!"  
"Orders of the Duke! The Ogre Wars have taken their toll this season. More troops will turn the tide." The leader said again.  
"They lowered the age again, Papa." The young boy said to his father.  
"I know." The old man whispered.  
"Take her." The leader ordered. The other knights grab the girl: "She'll ride with me." The girl is shoved onto the back of his horse.  
"No!"  
"You can't have her!" The man yells. The woman draws a knife and lunges towards the knight. Suddenly, some invisible force stops her and the man. In the field behind them, there is a cloaked sorcerer on a black horse, whom appears to be the one that's controlling them. The man and the woman wither on the ground.  
"The Dark One seems to think I can." The dark figure relents and the knights and the girl ride off.  
"My birthday is in three days. They'll come for me in three days!" The boy grabbed the old man.  
"We'll find a way. We'll… We'll find a way."

Rapunzel suddenly wakes up from the strange dream.  
"What was that?" She looked out the window to the morning sky.

* * *

As the sun shows through the window, a Cheery teen gets out of bed. Still in her purple nightgown, Dabney starts cooking breakfast for herself and her mother, who was working late. Apparently Regina was appointing her to be the next sheriff. Her mother then came down the stairs.  
"Good morning mother, you sleep well?" Dabney asked.  
"Yes, I actually came up with two new catch phrases for the interview. 'I will protect this town like it's my own child', and, 'I will do whatever it takes to protect the town I love'."  
"Those are great mother."  
"Which do you like better?"  
I personally prefer the latter myself, but you do what you want."  
"Very well. Dabney, I'm going to the market, you want anything?"  
"Could you get some fresh Hazelnuts please?"  
"Of course Dabney, I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most." Irene says before she heads out the door.  
"You ready now, madam?" says a man in a grey suit.  
"Of course Sidney." Irene gets in the car.  
"You look fresh as a flower; let's try to keep it that way." Says a familiar voice.  
"Of course, Regina." And the car drives off. With three brilliant minds plotting their next move.

* * *

Emma meets Henry at his playground castle, bringing the two walkie-talkies with her. She sits down next to him and hands him one. "Brought you something. Thought we could use them together for Operation Cobra."  
"Thanks." He says glumly.  
"Oh, come on! What's up? You've been ducking me for weeks." Emma exclaims.  
"I think we should stop Cobra stuff for a while. You don't play with the curse. Look what happened to Graham." Henry said.  
"Henry, I told you they did an autopsy. It was totally natural causes."  
"It couldn't have been!" Emma turns around to see Cody, Rachel, and some other kid who looked a lot like Cody but had brown eyes and had a pointier chin.  
"Hey Jason!"  
"Hey Henry, how ya doing?" Jason asks.  
"Okay." A little smile came over his face.  
"Hey look at that, you're smiling."  
"I can make anyone younger than me smile, it's a gift." Jason says slightly smug.  
"Okay, anyways, you don't believe – good. That should keep you from messing with it. And getting killed." Henry exclaimed.  
"You're worried about me?" Emma asks.  
"She killed Graham because he was good – and you're good." Henry explains glumly.  
"Henry…"  
"Good loses, good always loses. Because good has to play fair, evil doesn't. She's evil. This is probably best. I don't want to upset her anymore." Henry gives Emma back the walkie-talkie and leaves.

* * *

Emma throws her keys on her desk at the station. The Sheriff's badge is there. She goes to put it on, when Regina enters, she says: "Oh, I'm sorry. That's not for you."  
"It's been two weeks – promotion's automatic."  
Regina: "Unless the Mayor appoints someone else within the time period, which I'm doing today."  
"So, who's it going to be?" Emma asks.  
"After due reflection – Irene Meager." Regina responds.  
"Irene? Who's she?" Emma asks again  
"Well, she's the single mother of one of Storybrooke's greatest prodigies and has covered the Sheriff's Office with Sydney Glass for as long as anyone can remember." Regina explains.  
"And she'll do whatever you want her to. You just cannot stand the fact that things have been getting better around here, can you?"  
"Better? Are you referring to Graham's death as 'better'?"  
"No."  
"He was a good man, Miss Swan. He made this town safe, and forgive me for saying it, but you have not earned the right to wear his badge." Regina said angrily.  
"Graham picked me to be Deputy."  
"He was wrong."  
"No. He knew what he was doing. He freed this office from your leash. You're not getting it back!" Emma declares.  
"Actually, I just did. Miss Swan, you're fired." Regina takes the Sheriff's badge off the desk and leaves.

* * *

"So what was this dream exactly Rapunzel?" Merida asks.  
"It was strange, I saw it base around an old man and what seemed to be his son."  
"I wonder what it was." Jack thought.  
"If you have any more dreams like this let us know. Okay?" Hiccup asks.  
"Okay." And Rapunzel drifts off to sleep.  
A few hours later, she had another dream:  
Rumpelstiltskin approaches his sleeping son and tries to wake him up. "Bae, Bae wake up, son. Come on. Wake up, son. We're going now. We're going now! Come on. Come on!"  
Baelfire wakes up and the two of them leave the house. Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are walking through the woods with their things.  
"It feels wrong to run away." Bae says to his father.  
"It's worse to die, son. I'm not having you taken away to the Ogres' war." Rumple explains. Then they encounter a beggar along the path.  
"Alms for the poor? Alms for the poor?" The beggar begged.  
"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin gives the beggar a few coins.  
"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." The two continue on through the woods.  
"Are we sure there's no other way?" Bae questioned.  
"Oh, I can't lose you, Bae. You're all I've got left, son. You don't understand what war is like – what they do to you." Rumple explained. The sound of approaching horses is heard in the background. "Quick – hide! In the ditch – hide! Go, go! Go!"  
"Stop right there!" The leader from earlier and several knights on horseback surround Rumpelstiltskin and his son. "What are you doing on the King's realm?"  
Rumpelstiltskin starts to explain "We have some wool to sell at the fair at Long Bourne."  
"I know you, don't I?" the leader gets off his horse and walks up to Rumpelstiltskin. "What was your name? Hm? Spindle shanks? Thread whistle? Hobble foot?"  
"His name's Rumpelstiltskin." Bae answered angrily.  
"Hush, boy!" Rumpelstiltskin said to his son.  
"Rumpel- Ah, the man who ran. Is this your boy? How old is he? What's your name?" the leader questioned.  
"I'm Baelfire and I'm thirteen."  
"When's your birthday?"  
"In two days' time."  
"Hush, boy!" Rumpelstiltskin said to his son again.  
"Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumpelstiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?"  
"Please…" Rumpelstiltskin begged.  
"You see, women do not like to be married to cowards." The leader began.  
"Please don't speak to my boy like that."  
"It's treason to avoid service. Take the boy now!"  
"No, no, no, no! What do you want?" Rumpelstiltskin says frantically.  
"What do I want? You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot." He puts his left boot in front of Rumpelstiltskin  
"I don't understand-"  
"You asked my price. Kiss… my… boot." The leader repeats.  
"Not in front of my boy." Rumpelstiltskin begs.  
"Kiss my boot!" Rumpelstiltskin gets on the ground and kisses the leader's boot. The leader, along with the other knights, laugh as he does so. The leader then kicks Rumpelstiltskin in the stomach and he falls to the ground.  
"Papa! Baelfire says frantically. The leader returns to his horse and the group leaves.  
Suddenly, someone is heard coming towards Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire. It turns out to be the beggar from earlier. No, no, no! No! It's okay. Let me help you. Let me help you home.  
"Thank you, old man." The beggar helps Rumpelstiltskin up.  
"I don't have any money to pay you." Rumpelstiltskin says all jittery.  
"I can think of another way. You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I'll find a way to be your benefactor. Come." And the three of them head back to Rumpelstiltskin's and Baelfire's home.

**. . . . .**

Rumpelstiltskin and the beggar are sitting by the fire eating stew. Baelfire is asleep.  
"Another day gone. There'll be no fleeing, now." Rumplestiltskin says.  
"No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path."  
"Choose? What choice do I have?" Rumpelstiltskin argues.  
"Everyone has a choice."  
"I'm the town coward. The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I'm lame, friendless… The only thing I've got is my boy. And they're going to take him away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust." Rumpelstiltskin says.  
"Not if you have power." The beggar says with this creepy look in his eyes.  
"You may as well say diamonds."  
"Get a hold of yourself! Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for a useless fool like the Duke of the Front lands?" the Beggar questions.  
"Tell me."  
"The Duke has the Dark One in thrall. He's enslaved him with the power of a mystical dagger and on the blade is written a name – the true name of the Dark One. If you steal the dagger, then you would control the Dark One yourself. And then no one would be able to take your son away from you." The Beggar explains.  
"To keep a man like the Dark One as a slave? No, I… I-I can't. I'd be terrified."  
"Then, perhaps, instead of controlling the power, you need to take it." The beggar replies. Rumplestiltskin then goes deep in thought on what to do.

* * *

Mr. Gold is sitting in his pawnshop staring at the flame from a lighter. Regina enters and he puts the flame out. "Regina." She flips the sign on the door to the 'closed' side. "Shall I move some things? Make a bit of space for your rage?"  
"You found that loophole in the town charter." Regina says angrily.  
"Legal documents, contracts, if you like. Always been a fascination of mine." Mr. Gold says.  
"Yes, you love to trifle with technicalities."  
"I like small weapons, you see: the needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal. Subtlety, not your style, I know. I think your grief's getting the better of you, Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."  
"Don't you talk about him. You know nothing." Regina says angrily.  
"What is there to know? He died." Gold says back.  
"Are you really going up against me?" Regina questions.  
"Not directly. We are, after all, both invested in the common good. We're just picking different sides." Gold explains.  
"Well, I think you picked a really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser." Regina retorts.  
"She hasn't lost yet." He throws back.  
"She will." Regina adds.  
"Never underestimate someone who's acting for their child."  
"He's not her child. Not legally."  
Mr. Gold responds: "Oh, now who's trifling with technicalities?" Regina walks to the door and leaves.

**. . . . .**

Henry is sitting at a booth in Granny's Diner and reading a newspaper, and Cody is sitting with him. Emma enters and sits down next to him asking: "How was school?"  
"Okay." He says all glumly.  
"You're reading that paper pretty hard."  
"Sidney wrote it." Henry passes Emma the paper. On the front page, there's an article titled 'Ex-Jailbird – Emma Swan Birthed Babe Behind Bars'.  
"Is it a lie?" Henry asks.  
"No." Emma says nervously.  
"I was born in jail?!" Henry says shocked.  
"Yes."  
"Aren't records like this supposed to be sealed?" Cody asks.  
"Yes, they are, trust me, I know from experience." Jason said. Emma looked at him, "Another time." He says. Emma shrugged her shoulders and went back to Henry.  
"You're not scarred for life, are you Henry?" Emma asked slightly nervous.  
"I'm not. Well, not by this."  
"Good. Then, let's throw this out and we will get our news from something more reliable. Like the internet." Emma tries to change the subject.  
"This is what I've been trying to tell you, good can't beat evil, because good doesn't do this kind of thing. My mom plays dirty, that's why you can't beat her. Ever." Henry explains.  
"I have a new ally. Mr. Gold said he's going to help."  
"Mr. Gold? Do you know how bad he is, he is even worse than Regina, trust me, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Jason says.  
"Jason is right you already owe him one favor. You don't want to owe him any more. Don't do this." Henry begs. Emma thinks to her self about what to do.

**. . . . .**

Emma enters Regina's office at the Town Hall with the newspaper in hand Emma sees Two other women with her; Irene, and a young girl around eighteen or so, most likely her daughter. "This was a juvie record. This was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it, but that's abuse of power and illegal." Emma says angrily to Regina.  
" Irene, Dabney, excuse me one second. Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv?  
"I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry."  
"He would've learned eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point."  
"Um, excuse me, but what happened exactly?" Dabney questioned.  
"This woman put a juvie record of me in the news paper to try and get more votes." Emma explains. Dabney gasps. Then the four of them exit the office and walk through the building. "He doesn't need to lose anything more. He's depressed, Madam Mayor. He doesn't have any… Any hope. Don't you see that?"  
"He's fine." Regina retorts to Emma.  
"He's not fine. I mean, think about it. Watching his adoptive mother throw an illegal smear campaign against his birth mother? You don't think that would be upsetting?"  
"All I did was expose him to the truth. And as for the legality – I did nothing wrong. But you and Irene will have a chance to get into all that at the debate."  
" Debate?"  
"Yes, Miss Swan, there's a debate. You two can talk about jail time and juvie records and maybe even your new association with Mr. Gold. He's a snake, Miss Swan. You need to be careful who you get into bed with."  
"I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with-" Regina opens the door and an explosion is set off, setting the next room on fire. Emma, Regina, Irene and Dabney are thrown back from the blast. Regina's ankle is crushed by a piece of debris and is immobilized. Emma frees Regina.  
"Alright, come on – let's go! We got to get out of here." Emma says to Regina frantically.  
"I can't move! You have to get me out. Help me!" Everyone was wondering what to do as we transition back to Rapunzel's dream…

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are outside making what look to be torches using wool. "Keep that fire good and stoked, Bae. The sheep's fat needs to be liquid and get that wool good and soaked."  
"Why are we doing this, Papa? This is good wool. We can spin and sell-" Baelfire was saying before Rumpelstiltskin interrupted him.  
"These are our keys to the castle, son. And once I'm inside – something I have to take." Rumpelstiltskin says.  
"What do you need to take?" Baelfire asks his father.  
"That old beggar? He told me a fine tale – about the Duke and his magical dagger."  
"What does it do?"  
"If I own that dagger, I control the Dark One. If I kill the Dark One with the dagger, I take his powers."  
"By god's name."  
"Imagine me with those powers. Can you imagine me with those powers, Bae? I could get to redeem myself. I could turn it towards good. I'll save all the children of the Front lands – not just you, my boy."  
"I'd love to see that, but if the law says I'm to fight, I… I can fight." Baelfire says to his father, trying to persuade him not to do it.  
"No, no, no! The law doesn't want you to fight, son. The law wants you to die. That's not battle – that's sacrifice, son. You look at that red in the sky. That's not the… The fires of the battlefields – that's the blood of our people, son. It's the blood of children; the blood of children, like you. I mean, what sane person would want to get involved with that?" Rumpelstiltskin explains.  
"So, it's true."  
"What?"  
"It's true. It's true you ran."  
"I had no choice, son."  
Baelfire: "And Mother? Did she leave you like the knight said? You told me she was dead.  
"She is dead."  
" So, what do we need to do?"  
Rumpelstiltskin: The Duke's castle is made of stone, but the floors and the rafters are made of wood.  
"Why does that matter?"  
"Because wood burns."

* * *

Regina, Emma, Dabney, and Irene are still in the burning Town Hall. Emma goes to leave, but Regina grabs her arm and stops her. "You're going to leave me, aren't you?"  
"You two stay with Regina." Emma breaks free of Regina's grasp and leaves into the next room that's on fire. Regina tries to get up on her own, but Emma comes back with a fire extinguisher. She gets the fire under control and clears the way to the exit. Regina puts her arm around Emma's shoulder and the two leave the building with Irene and Dabeny following closely behind. Outside, a reporter takes a picture of them leaving and sirens are heard in the background.  
"Oh, ow, ow! My ankle! Set me down gently!"  
"Seriously? You're complaining about how I saved your life?"  
Regina: "The firemen are here. It's not like we were really in danger."  
"Fine. Next time I'll just… I'll just… Ah, you know what? Next time, I'll do the same thing. And the time after that because that is what decent human beings do. That's what good people do." Emma walks away from Regina. By the fire truck, Henry and Cody are talking with a firefighter.  
"Did Emma really rescue my mom?" Henry asks excitedly. Regina is on a stretcher with an oxygen mask. She overhears Henry and throws off the mask in anger.  
"Enough!" Regina says angrily.  
"Regina." The paramedic tries to help her.  
"I'm fine." Sidney runs up to Regina with a camera and takes a picture.  
"Nice shot of the victim?"  
"Sidney? What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to hand this election to her?" Regina says to the reporter angrily.  
"But it's news." Sydney tries to explain  
"She's the competition, you fool!" Emma and various people from town are talking in a group.  
"Did you really rescue Regina?" Mary Margaret asks Emma.  
"She did! The fireman said it. They saw it." Henry says excitedly.  
You are a hero." Ruby says proudly.  
"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary Margret says.  
"We could make campaign posters." Granny says excitedly.  
"Oh, people would love that! That's a great idea. Wait, so…" The group walks away, leaving Emma and Henry alone.  
"This is how good wins. You do something good and people see it, and then they want to help you." Emma explains.  
"Maybe you're right."  
"You see, Henry? We don't have to fight dirty." In the pile of debris, Emma notices the same fabric that Mr. Gold was preparing in his shop when she spoke with him.

. . . . .

Mr. Gold is wiping off his hands with a rag when Emma enters the pawnshop. She has the fabric from the fire with her. "Loads of visitors today," Emma slams the door.  
"I do hope you're not going to break my little bell." Mr. Gold says.  
"You set the fire." Emma says shocked.  
"I've been right here, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold tries to tell her.  
"Take a whiff. It smells like your sheep crap oil. Turns out it's flammable." Emma says angrily.  
"Oh. Are you sure? There's some construction working on at City Hall at the moment. There's loads of flammable solvents used in construction." Mr. gold tries to come up with an excuse but to no avail.  
"Why did you do it?" Emma questions.  
"'If' I did it. If I did it, that would be because you cannot win without something big, something like, uh… Oh, I don't know. Being the hero in a fire?" Mr. Gold explains.  
"How could you even know I'd be there at the right time?" Emma Questions.  
"Maybe Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears in this town. Or maybe…I'm just intuitive – were I involved." Said Mr. Gold.  
"I could've run and left her there."  
"Not the type." Mr. Gold says slightly smug.  
"I can't go along with this." Emma says.  
"You just did. This is just the price of election, Miss Swan." Mr. Gold says.  
"A price I'm not willing to pay. Find another sucker."  
" Okay, go ahead – expose me. But if you do, just think about what you'll be exposing and what you'll be walking away from." Emma heads for the door. "Oh, yes. And, um… Whom you might be disappointing."

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Baelfire are at the base of the Duke's castle. They set one of the torches they made on fire and place it in a pile of straw. The fire spreads up the castle walls, burning the parts made of wood. Inside, the ceiling and rafters are falling apart. Rumpelstiltskin enters a room with several large flags in the wall. He pulls one aside, revealing the dagger hanging behind it. Rumpelstiltskin takes the dagger and sees the name 'Zoso' written on it. He quickly leaves the burning room

* * *

People are outside of the Town Hall. Above the entrance, there's a banner that reads 'Debate today – Sheriff's election'. Mary Margaret is stapling posters promoting Emma on the bulletin board. She runs into David, who is also putting up posters. "David! Hi."  
"Mary Margaret. Hi."  
" I was just, uh…" Mary Margret stutters.  
"Yeah, yeah. Me too." David says.  
"How are things?" Mary Margret asks.  
"Okay. Oh, I got a job. Yeah, I'm working at the animal shelter."  
"Really?" Mary Margret asks.  
"Yeah."  
"So. Irene." Mary Margret nods to the poster David is handing up.  
"My wife is friends with Regina, so…" David says.  
"Oh, right. How is Kathryn?" Mary Margret starts to get a little agitated.  
"Good. She's meeting me here later." David then notices Mary Margret stapling the posters a bit more ferociously while trying to remain calm.  
"That's wonderful." She says sarcastically "Well, I'm all out of posters. I'm going to go get some more."

**. . . . .**

Behind the scenes, Sidney is getting ready for the debate. Archie is there practicing his opening speech: "Citizens of Storybrooke. Uh, we welcome you to, uh… Welcome, citizens of Storybrooke, uh… Uh, we welcome you, citizens of Storybrooke. Welcome, uh…" Archie was trying to figure out what to say but to no avail.  
Meanwhile, Emma is waiting at the podium. Mary Margaret comes up to her and hands her a piece of paper and a bottle of water: "I'm not going to win."  
"What are you talking about? Everyone's talking about what you did in the fire." Mary Margret says kindly.  
"No, Henry's right – I can't beat Regina at this. Not the way she fights. Watch and see."  
"Is this really just about beating Regina."  
"It's just…" Emma says but can't figure out what to say.  
"Henry." Mary Margret finishes for her.  
"I want to show him that good can actually win." Emma says guiltily  
That's why you want to win it for him, but why do you want to win the election for yourself?" Mary Margret asks.  
"That is why. I want to show him that a hero can win. And if I'm not… If I'm not a hero and I'm not the savior, then what part do I have in his life? Okay. There it is."  
"There it is."

* * *

Baelfire is sitting behind a tree in the forest when Rumpelstiltskin returns from the castle.  
"Papa!" He exclaims.  
"Oh, Bae." Rumpelstiltskin says relived that he could see his son.  
"I was so worried for you. Are… Are you burned? The castle-"  
"I'm fine, son. I'm fine. I need you to go home and wait for me there."  
"Come with me – please. I have a bad feeling." Baelfire tries to say to his father.  
"Bae, this is something I have to do on my own. Go home, son! Go home and wait for me, Bae. I'll be back. You go." Baelfire leaves. Once he is gone, Rumpelstiltskin pulls out the dagger. He holds it up in the air and chants the name.  
"Zoso. Zoso. I summon thee!" Nothing appears to happen and Rumpelstiltskin lowers the dagger. When he turns around, he comes face to face with the Dark One. He stumbles backwards.  
"You were asking for me?"  
"Submit, O Dark One! I control you!" Rumpelstiltskin says to the cloaked figure.  
"Yes, you do. Wield the power wisely. You can wield at any time now. It's almost dawn. That means it's your son's birthday. I bet Hordor and his men are already on their way to your house." Zoso says under his hood.  
"No, they can't take him." Rumpelstiltskin says frantically.  
"You don't control them – you control me. Have you ever wondered – was he really your child at all? Unlike you, he's not a coward and yearns to fight and die in glory."  
"No…"  
"What a poor bargain that would be – to lay down your soul to save your b*** son. So, I ask you – what would you have me do?" Zoso leans in toward Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Die." Rumpelstiltskin stabs the Dark One with the dagger. They fall to the ground and the Dark One's face morphs into the face of the beggar. He laughs.  
"It's you. You're the beggar.  
"Looks like you made a deal you didn't understand. I don't think you're going to do that again." Zoso laughs as he says this.  
"You told me to kill you." Rumpelstiltskin says with confusion.  
"My life was such a burden. You'll see. Magic always comes with a price and now, it's yours to pay."  
"Why me? Why me?" Rumpelstiltskin questions franticly to the dying Dark One.  
"I know how to recognize a desperate soul." The Dark One stops talking and appears to be dead.  
"No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!" Rumpelstiltskin's hand begins to change color. He pulls out the dagger and sees that the name has changed to 'Rumpelstiltskin'.

* * *

Archie is giving his opening speech to the audience. Emma and Irene are sitting on either side of him. "Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision. And now, we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience. So, without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates – Irene Meager and Emma Swan. Wow, crickets. Okay, uh… Uh, Mrs. Meager – your opening statement."  
Irene walks up to the podium. "I just want to say, that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke: honesty, neighborliness, and strength. And if I am elected, I will do whatever it takes to keep this town safe. Thank you."  
Everyone starts clapping and Irene sits back down and Archie calls upon Emma. "And Emma Swan."  
Emma walks up to the podium. "You guys all know I have what they call a, uh… 'troubled past'; but, you've been able to overlook it because of the, um… hero thing. But here's the thing – the fire was a setup. Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was – the worst part of all this is – I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry." Mr. Gold gets up from the audience and leaves. Regina smiles, knowing she has won.  
Or so she thought…

**. . . . .**

Emma is finishing off a drink at Granny's Dinner. Ruby is behind the counter. "Another?" Ruby asks.  
"Oh, heck yes." Ruby goes to get another drink and Henry enters the dinner. He sits next to Emma. "Hey, Henry." He pulls a walkie-talkie out of his book bag and hands it to Emma.  
"What's this for?" She asks.  
"You stood up to Mr. Gold. It's pretty amazing." Henry says.  
"Well, he did something illegal." Emma says.  
"That's what heroes do – expose stuff like that. I shouldn't have given up on Operation Cobra." Henry replies. Regina, Sidney, and Irene enter the dinner.  
"I thought I might find you here. With a drink… And my son."  
"Here to card me, officer?" Emma asks sarcastically.  
"Well, not at all. In fact, I think I'll join you." Irene says to Emma.  
"Here? I don't know. I think they're setting up a back room for the victory party." Emma says to Irene.  
"Oh, well, you'll have to tell me what that's like Emma." Irene says putting on a smile.  
"Congratulations… Sheriff Swan." Then Regina pulls out the Sheriff's badge and places it on the counter.  
"Wait, what?" The people from Storybrooke start to file into the dinner.  
"It was a very close vote, but people really seem to like the idea of a Sheriff brave enough to stand up to Mr. Gold." Regina explains.  
"You are joking? Right?" Emma asks.  
"She doesn't joke." Sydney says.  
"That'll be the day." Irene adds.  
"You didn't pick a great friend in Mr. Gold, Miss Swan, but he does make a superlative enemy. Enjoy that." Regina says and leaves the diner.

**. . . . .**

Hordor and the group of knights are at Rumpelstiltskin's house. They have Baelfire. "Everyone's watching from behind their curtains today."  
One of the guards suddenly falls to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin is shown behind him with the dagger. He no longer looks human. Hordor kneels. "Dark One."  
Rumpelstiltskin walks towards him.  
"No… Who are you?" Hordor asks.  
"Have you forgotten me already? What was it you used to call me again? Spindle shanks?" Rumpelstiltskin snaps his fingers: "Hobble foot."  
"Papa?" Baelfire asks nervously with his voice trembing.  
"Rumpelstiltskin." Hordor starts shaking.  
"Wonderful. And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss… my… boot." When Hordor bends over, Rumpelstiltskin grabs him, and then stabs him.  
" No, Papa!" Rumpelstiltskin kills the rest of the knights with the dagger. "Papa? What has happened to you?"  
"You're safe, Bae. Do you feel safe, son?"  
"No. I'm frightened."  
"I'm not. I protected what belongs to me and I'm not scared of anything." Rumpelstiltskin says. Suddenly Rapunzel wakes up from the dream.

* * *

Emma is at the station. She enters the Sheriff's office and notices a jacket hanging on the coat rack. Mr. Gold then walks in. "The Sheriff's jacket – I thought you might want it after all."  
"You do know I'm armed, right?"  
"It's all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I'm afraid saving old Regina from the fire just wasn't going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did." When Mr. Gold revealed his plan, Emma's eyes widen.  
"No way. There's no way you planned that." Emma tries not to believe it.  
"Everyone's afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way." Gold explains.  
"You knew I'd agree."  
"Oh, yeah. I know how to recognize a desperate soul."  
"Why did you do this?"  
"We made a deal some time back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling – owing someone. Now that you're Sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to pay back what you owe me. Congratulations." Mr. Gold leaves the office. Leaving Emma to the shocked fact that she played through His whole plan the entire time.

* * *

After Rapunzel explained what she saw to her friends, they began discussing what to do.  
"Apparently that must have been how Rumpelstiltskin got his powers in the first place." Jack concludes.  
"Aye, that must be." Merida agrees with Jack.  
"What should we do guys?" Rapunzel asks.  
"I think it's time we visit an old friend. Right toothless?" Toothless purrs in agreement and licks Hiccup's cheek. "Hey Rapunzel, Why don't you draw up a picture of the boy you saw, Baelfire was his name right?"  
"Yes." And Rapunzel gets to work.  
"We'll leave tomorrow, lets pack our bags everyone, we are heading for the Dark ones castle." Hiccup states.

* * *

**And done, that makes my longest chapter yet, I hope you all liked it.**

**Dragon Rider 2416: Thank you, I felt like Sydney didn't take this seriously so I used Gothel instead since she is a better actor. Don't worry, you will see more of Detective Hiccup. ****J**

**Ry: You will see more of him pretty soon.**

**David Gale: Thank you, I like that people enjoy my story, it's a good thing that Hiccup is keeping quiet. I like that part too. Yes they are.**

**I am glad you all are enjoying my story. Please review, and now that I have that annoying roadblock out of the way I should be able to update sooner.**


	13. Chapter 13 True North

**Yay, another ridiculously long chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

* * *

Henry is in a convenience store by the comic books. He's flipping through one when a girl, who is roughly Henry's age, approaches him. "Whatcha reading?" She asks.

"The Hulk versus Wolverine." Henry says as he shows her the comic.

"I'm Ava. I think I've seen you around school. You're in Miss Blanchard's class, right?" She asks Henry.

Henry nods. Another boy close to their age walks up to Ava and asks her: "Almost ready, Ava?"

"This is my brother, Nicholas." Ava introduces.

"Hi. Come on – let's go." Nickolas says to his sister.

"You want to come hang out?" Ava asks Henry.

"Sure!" Henry says with a smile on his face, the three go to leave the store, but are stopped by the owner.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Open up your bag." The storeowner, Mr. Clark, says to Henry.

"What?" Henry asks confused.

"Don't think I didn't see you rob me. Open your bag."

"I didn't take anything." Henry says, wondering why Mr. Clark thought He was steeling. Mr. Clark takes Henry's bag and looks through it. He pulls out a fistful of candy.

"And a liar, too." Mr. Clark says angrily.

"That's why you were talking to me. So your brother could put that stuff in there." Henry says, shocked at Ava for doing something so sneaky and underhanded.

"Henry… I'm shocked. And you two – just who do you think you are?" Mr. Clark asks the twins.

Jack was flying over an endless forest, blanked in snow. Honestly, he was bored, Hiccup had a dragon problem to deal with and Merida, Rapunzel, and Zoe were on a girl's weekend.

"HANSEL! GRETEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack heard a voice, he flew down to a middle-aged man, from the muscles and hairy composure, and he had to assume the man was a lumberjack. Jack flew down and landed behind the man.

"Hello," The man was startled and turned around to look at Jack as he asked: "What brings you to the forever forest?"

"I'm looking for my children, Hansel and Gretel, have you seen them?" the lumberjack asked frantically.

"No, but I can help you find them. One sec." Jack collected some snow in his hand and blew on it with his icy breath. Then the snowball began glowing a faint blue color and two children were shown In the Snowball. "Don't worry sir, this magic snowball will lead us to your children." Jack set the snowball on the ground and it began to roll towards the north. "Just follow the snowball and it will lead you to your children. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost."

"It's nice to meet you Jack." The two follow the snowball, notably getting bigger little by little."

**. . . . .**

Soon enough, they came across the two children. The snowball was two feet or so in diameter by then.

"Papa!" Hansel called to his dad, then Gretel noticed and ran after her younger twin brother. As when they got near their father the snowball did the oddest thing. . . It began chasing them!

"Dad help! There's a crazy snowball chasing us!"

"Jack, can't you stop that thing!" The woodcutter said to Jack, the twins decided to run in different directions to try and evade the snowball.

"Oh no you don't." With a wave of Jack's hand the snowball split in two, rounded itself, and began chasing an individual twin. In all, it was quite comical. Then Jack conjured up two snowballs and threw them at Hansel and Gretel. Soon they appeared to be having fun.

"All right that's enough." Jack waved his hand and the snowballs stopped in their tracks, both as big as a cottage.

"Wow *gasp* that was fun."

"Anyways, would you three like some help out of this forest? I have nothing better to do."

"Yes thank you Mr. . . . ." Gretel was stumbling at her words, unsure of the white haired boy's name.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

Mr. Clark, Regina, Henry, Ava and Nicholas are in the convenience store.

"Well, I'm sorry, Madam Mayor, but your son was shoplifting." Mr. Clark says to the mayor.

"Were you?" Regina asks her son. Henry shakes his head.

"Look for yourself." Mr. Clark shows Regina the stolen items. She picks up a candy bar, one that she knows Henry doesn't have a taste for.

"My son doesn't eat candy. And he knows better than to steal. It was obviously those two. We're going." Regina says. She and Henry head for the door. Emma walks in just before they get a chance to leave.

"Henry. What happened?" Emma asks.

"Miss Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing. You're not his mother and it's all taken care of." Regina explains.

"I'm here because I'm the Sheriff." Emma says.

"Oh, that's right. Go on – do your job. Take care of those miscreants." Regina and Henry leave the store.

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked.

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Mr. Clark explains.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Emma Questions the twins in front of her. Ava and Nicholas shake their heads.

"Then why's it disconnected?" Emma asks Ava and Nickolas.

"Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." Ava explains.

"And you guys are just trying to help out, huh?" Emma realizes.

"Please – please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents."

**. . . . .**

Emma pulls up to Nicholas and Ava's house. "

This it?" Emma asks.

Ava nods. Emma takes off her seatbelt and gets out of the car, but Ava stops her, saying: "Please, no. If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed."

"Did Henry tell you about my superpower?" Emma asks.

"We just met him." Ava responds nervously.

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying. Tell me the truth – money problems aside, is everything okay at home?" Emma asks.

"Don't worry, were not having any family arguments or anything like that, can we go please?" Ava asks politely.

"Alright." Ava and Nicholas get out of the car with a bag of stuff and go up the stairs of the house. They stop at the front door, turn around, and wave at Emma. Emma drives off.

"She's gone. We're good." They don't go inside the house, and instead go back down the stairs. They go around back, where they jump a fence. They end up behind the house, which they enter through the basement. Inside, Ava unpacks the things they picked up from store and Nicholas sits on the bed.

"Its probably the triplets or something." Nickolas says. You see, they rent the house they are living in to a family of six. Well, its not them renting It, they just live with the guy who owns the place. Then the trapdoor they came in through opens up and the Sheriff walks through.

"You technically didn't lie to me, but I could tell something was up. Where are your parents?" Emma asks the twins

"We don't have any." Ava was just glad Jason and Lyla weren't caught as well.

**. . . . .**

At Mary Margaret's apartment, Ava and Nicholas are eating at the table, while Emma and Mary Margaret talk off to the side. Emma is holding a file about the kids. "Do you know them? Do they go to your school?"

"I've seen them, but… I had no idea. None of us did." Mary Margaret says.

"Emma opens the file she's holding." Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. They said their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago. No one seems to know her or remember her.

"And the father?" Mary Margaret questions.

"There isn't one. At least not one that they know." Emma says.

"What does, uh . . . . . What does Social Services say?" Emma gives Mary Margaret a look: "You didn't report them."

"I report them, I can't help them. They go into the system." Emma explains.

"The system that's supposed to help."

"Yeah, the system I knew and was in for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal ticket – nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as they're too much work, they get tossed out and it all starts over again." Emma says sorrowfully, speaking from her own experience.

"But they're not all like that." Mary Margaret tries to say.

"All the ones I was in." Emma says.

"What? We're just going to adopt them?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I want to look for their father. They don't know him. He may not know they exist."

"And you think if he knows, he'll want them?"

"I don't know; but what I do know, is it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's their best shot, or-" Emma was saying when suddenly Ava, who was eavesdropping, interrupts. She is in tears.

"We're going to be separated?" Ava says in tears.

"No. That's not going to happen." Emma says reassuringly.

"Please – please don't let it."

**. . . . .**

Emma enters an office in search for Ava and Nicholas's father. "Excuse me. Mr. . . . . . Krzyszkowski?"

"Yeah, it's Krzyszkowski. Everyone calls me K." Mr. Krzyszkowski says, with the readers probably questioning his odd name.

"Mr. K. I am Sheriff Swan. I'm hoping to look at the birth certificates of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer."

"Alright, just, uh, fill out this form – in triplicate." He pulls out three identical forms.

"Okay." Emma starts to fill out the forms, while Mr. Krzyszkowski looks through a filing cabinet.

"I'm so sorry. Those documents have been recently removed."

"By who?" Emma questions.

**. . . . .**

Emma confronts Regina while she is in her office. "Don't worry, Miss Swan. You can relax. I've contacted Social Services. Turns out these kids are on their own. They need help."

"Which is exactly what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to find their father."

"Well, he doesn't exist." Regina hands Emma a file.

"He has to." Emma opens the file. The Father section of the birth certificate only has 'Unknown' written in it.

"Well, of course, biologically, he exists. But there's no record of him. Which means we have no choice – these children need a home, so they will be put into the foster system." Regina says.

"Storybrooke has a foster system?

"No, but I've contacted the state. Maine's group homes, unfortunately, are fille; but they put us in touch with two homes in Boston – a boy's home and a girl's."

"They're separating them?" Emma says angrily.

"I don't like it, either; but we've got no choice. You need to have them in Boston tonight."

"Me?" Emma says confusingly

"Well, you wanted to be Sheriff. This is what sheriffs do. Yes, you're taking them."

"No. I promised them they wouldn't be separated." Emma argues. With a sneer, Regina replies: "Well then, perhaps you should stop making promises you can't keep. These children need a home. I'm just trying to find the best one."

* * *

Hansel and Gretel couldn't believe their eyes, they were really flying! This Jack Frost guy was really fun and amazing, the fact that they were finally getting out of the Forever forest was good but this just takes the cake.

"Just wait until you see Einheit Manor. It is truly spectacular." Jack said while doing a bunch of daring turns through the trees. Eventually Hansel figured out how to do it and was going through them with a bunch of daring flips, laughing the whole time.

"Jack! Thank you for this, this is some of the most fun I have ever had."

"So what exactly is Einheit manor? I think I heard rumors about it a year or so ago." Hansel and Gretel's father asked.

"It is this massive castle that is covered in many paintings of me and my friends adventures, me and my friends all enjoy our time their. I bet you three will to." Jack said.

"Please, we don't want to be a burden." Hansel and Gretel's father exclaimed.

"Trust me, it's nearly impossible to be a burden to us."

"Also, Mr, Frost."

"Just call me Jack"

"Okay, Jack, You mentioned these other friends, who are they exactly"

"Okay, well, there is my little sister known as silver fairy Zoe, My best friend and Dragon master Hiccup Haddock, the fiery huntress Merida Dunbroch, and the daughter of the light above us, Rapunzel Sunchild."

"Wow, they all sound amazing."

"Trust me, they are, and whatever you do, don't challenge Merida to an archery contest, trust me, you will lose."

They all laughed as they were nearing Einheit Manor.

* * *

Emma is in her office at the station. She has a pile of files and papers on her desk, which she's sorting through. Henry, who has his book with him, enters the room, asking: "Any luck?"

"No." Emma rubs her temples in frustration as Cody follows behind Henry, the creaking of his false foot indicating his presence. Then Henry puts the book on the desk and flips through it.

"I know who they are. They're brother and sister, lost, no parents – Hansel and Gretel." Henry says

"Anything in there about the dad?"

"Just that he abandoned them." Cody replies as he takes out a screwdriver from his pocket and works on his leg to try and stop the creaking. Emma found out that this happened once a week.

"Great. Sounds like a familiar story. Whoever this guy is, he could be in Laos by now. Also, Cody, do you know anything about them?"

"Well, I do know their landlord, and so do you Emma."

"I do?"

"Yup, Jason actually owns the building."

"Seriously, the kid who could be Peter Pan is a landlord?"

"He isn't Peter pan, but good guess."

"Then who is he?"

"Have a look," Cody flips to a page with five people and a large, black creature that one kid was leaning against that Resembled Cody greatly. Then she sees a boy with white hair and blue eyes.

"In the book he is known as 'Jack Frost', and the little girl sitting next to him is his little sister, the Silver fairy, Zoe Frost." Cody explains.

"Just how do you know that?" Emma asks.

"Henry isn't the only one who reads this book. Also look at Zoe again," Emma looks at where Cody is pointing and she sees a leather-bound book in her grasp. It was the same book inside of the book.

"Anyways, lets try to get back on track, Hansel and Gretel's father is here, cause no one leaves Storybrooke. No one comes here, no one goes. It's just the way it is." Henry says.

"I came here."

"Because you're special. You're the first stranger here – ever." Henry replies

"Right – I forgot. Well, if he's around here anywhere, I'm going to find him."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"I don't know anything yet." Emma tells Henry.

"Not their father – mine. I told you about your parents and now, you're even living with your mom."

"Mary Margaret isn't… She's… Never mind."

"Please?" Henry urges.

"I think I will go, I need to get some stuff fis-stuff, stuff for dad, he is trying a new training method, as if he could get a bigger girth." Cody walked out of the sheriff's office to go collect stuff.

"Anyways, I was pretty young. I'd just gotten out of the foster system and the only job I could get was at this twenty-four-hour diner just off the interstate. And, um… Your dad was training to be a fireman. He always got the worst shifts, so he'd come in and order coffee and pie and sit at the counter and always complain that we didn't sell pumpkin pie. But he always came back the next night anyway."

"Did you get married?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. We just… We hung out a few times outside of work and…life happened. His got better and mine got worse and… I got into some trouble."

"And you went to jail."

"Yeah. Before I went, I… I found out I was pregnant with you. And I tried to contact him, and I found out that he died saving a family from a burning apartment building. So, you think I'm a savior, Henry – he was. Your father was a real hero."

"Do you have anything of his? Something you can remember him by. Something I could see."

"I… I don't. Henry, I'm sorry. I got to go. I may know how to find this guy."

**. . . . .**

Ava and Nicholas are eating cookies at Mary Margaret's. Emma comes downstairs with a box.

"I want to show you guys something." Emma pulls a blanket out of the box.

"What's that?" Nicolas questioned.

"It's my baby blanket. It's something I've held onto my whole life. That's the only thing that I have from… from my parents. I've spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them – all of us – we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

"I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?" Ava asked.

"Right." Ava pulls a compass on a chain out of her pocket and hands it to Emma.

"A compass." She says.

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's." Ava says.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Did you find them?" Nicholas asked.

"Who?" Emma questioned.

"Your parents."

"Not yet; but I'm going to find yours."

* * *

The Twins were enjoying their time at Einheit manor. They loved the dragons, especially the Terrible Terrors. Their father was given a home in the town and still worked hard as a Lumberjack. They were also good friends with Zoe, and Jack always loved the smiles of children, the younger the better. Rapunzel also enjoyed Hansel and Gretel. They always helped her when it came to cleaning stuff. The odd thing was that they seemed to have an odd fear of sweets.

"Hey Hansel." Jack walks over to the boy.

"Yes, Jack, is something wrong?" Hansel was currently painting a picture of a forest; Rapunzel had shown him a few things and was now an excellent artist.

"I have been meaning to ask, you and Gretel seem to have a morbid fear of sweets, why is that?" Hansel looks down in thought.

"Its a long story, you see, before we were sent to the Forever Forest, my sister and I lost track of our father and came across the Evil Queen, Regina. She forced us to do a job and steal a blood red apple from a cannibalistic witch; she imprisoned us and nearly cooked me in an oven; but thanks to my sister's quick thinking we escaped."

"But that doesn't explain why you have a fear of sweets."

"You won't believe this, but her entire house was made of gingerbread and it is covered in sweets of all kinds, when we were inside her house and had the apple. I bit into a cupcake and she woke up." A shiver went up Hansel's spine at the last part.

"Seriously?! An entire house made of candy?!"

"Anyways, after escaping the witch, we delivered the apple and Regina did the strangest thing . . . She offered to adopt us. When we refused she sent us to the Forever forest."

"So she wasn't the only one huh?" Jack turned around, looking back.

"Something wrong?" Hansel asked

"Nope! Nothing wrong." Jack quickly left, leaving behind a confused Hansel.

* * *

Emma enters Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Mr. Gold is at the counter polishing a lamp.

"Emma. How lovely to see you. I'm flattered you'd take time off your busy schedule for me. What could I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I'm looking for information on this old compass. Any idea where it could have come from?" Emma puts the compass on the counter and Mr. Gold picks it up.

"Well, well. Look at the detail. You know, this is crystal. This jeweled setting… In despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece. The person who owned this obviously had great taste." Mr. Gold complemented.

"And where would someone like that buy it?"

"Right here, of course."

"You know him?"

"Indeed. A piece like this is difficult to forget."

"Do you happen to remember who bought it?" Emma questioned.

"Well, I'm good with names, Miss Swan, but maybe not that good. However, as luck would have it, I do keep quite extensive records." He walks over to a small filing cabinet on the counter and looks through it. "And… Yes, here we are."

Mr. Gold pulls out an index card. However, he doesn't read it to Emma. So she asks him: "What's your price?"

"Forgiveness."

"How about tolerance?"

"Well, that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Mr. Michael Tillman."

"Anything else?"

"Just a name… but I generally find that's all that one needs." Emma goes to leave the shop.

"Good luck with your investigation." Mr. Gold calls out as Emma leaves. The back of the index card is shown, which turns out to be blank.

**. . . . .**

Emma has found Michael at a garage, where he works as a mechanic. He reads the kids' file and looks at their pictures. "Not possible."

"Actually, it is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but Dory – she wasn't my, um . . . It was just once."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes."

"I met her when I was camping and we, um… No. It's not possible. I don't have twins."

"Yes, you do. You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. You have twins who have been living in an abandoned house because they don't want to be separated from each other. You have twins who are about to be shipped off to Boston, unless you step up and take responsibility for them."

"Look – I can barely manage this garage. I can't manage two kids. And why are you so sure they're mine?"

"Besides the timing . . ." Emma pulls out the compass. "Have you ever seen this?"

"I lost this." Michel gasped.

"Let me guess – twelve years and nine months ago? I know it's a lot – believe me, I know. A month ago, a kid showed up on my doorstep – I gave up for adoption – asking for help with…something. And I ended up moving here for him."

"I heard about that – it's the Mayor's son. But staying in town is . . . It's a lot different than taking him in."

"I don't have my kid because I don't have a choice. You do. Those kids did not ask to be brought into this world. You brought them into this world – you and their mother. And they need you. And if you choose not to take them, you are going to have to answer for that every day of your life. And sooner or later, when they find you – because believe me, they will find you – you're going to have to answer to them."

"I'm really sorry. I am. I don't know anything about being a dad. If it's a good home you're looking for, it's not with me."

**. . . . .**

Henry, Ava and Nicholas are baking at Mary Margaret's. The phone rings and Mary Margaret answers it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I need you to come outside right away."

"Is everything okay?"

"Don't say anything in front of the kids, but no, it's not."

**. . . . .**

Emma and Mary Margaret meet outside. "He doesn't want the kids."

"And you don't want to tell them." Mary Margaret realizes.

"I can't. Because all I'll be telling them is that the false hope I gave them is exactly that."

"The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic." Mary Margaret explained.

"I agree with the painful part."

"Well, hey, look – you told Henry the truth that his father's dead and he's handling it great."

"I didn't tell him the truth."

"What?" Mary Margaret gives a puzzled look

"Henry's father was no hero and trust me – he does not need to know the real story. Maybe we can hide the kids. Just until we can find a family for them. Someone to take care of them."

"Yes, hiding the twelve year olds is a good plan." Mary Margaret said sarcastically.

"You have a better idea?"

"Emma, maybe there isn't an idea. Maybe you just have to-"

Regina approaches the two on the sidewalk, asking: "Sheriff. Shouldn't you be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks.

"Seeing to it that you do your job."

"You know, you don't have to check up on me. I know what I have to do."

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

* * *

A few days passed since Hansel explained his and Gretel's terrifying moment and Jack mentioning a mysterious phrase 'so she wasn't the only one huh?' what did that mean? Did Regina try to take in someone else, and if so, who was she? What did Regina do to this person?

These questions flew through Hansel's mind like fire, when he told his sister about it a fortnight later, she decided to ask Jack about it.

Gretel was walking towards Jack Frost's Room, the closer she got to the door, the colder it got. It was this sort of thing for all the kings and queens of this castle. The closer you got to Rapunzel's room the less pain you would feel, the closer you got to Hiccup's room the more relaxed you were. As for Merida's, a person feels more courage nearing her room. This sort of thing happened based on their personalities and abilities. Anyways, Gretel knocked on Jack's blue door.

"Come on in!" they heard and suddenly the door was whisked open and the two children flew inside. "Hansel, Gretel, to what doth thy owe thy pleasure children?" Jack said in a weird accent that he didn't usually use.

"Um, Jack, when did you pick up that accent?"

"Oh, sorry about that, Rapunzel got me reading stories written by a guy named 'Shakespeare' who lived a few hundred years ago, the books were imported from another land. Anyways what do you need?" Jack set down a book titled Macbeth.

"So, anyways . . . I was wondering . . ." Hansel fidgeted.

"Yes?" Jack waited patiently.

"Well, you mentioned a few weeks ago, you said 'so she wasn't the only one huh?' who are you referring to?" Hansel asked.

Jack was silent for a moment, let out a breath and spoke: "Okay, you see, I'm not the best one to tell you that, you should go and see her yourself If you want to know..."

* * *

Emma, Ava, and Nicholas are driving along the road that leads out of Storybrooke. Suddenly, the car starts slowing and the engine starts malfunctioning. They pull off on the side of the road. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ava asked.

"Engine's stalled."

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked.

"Help."

* * *

Hansel, Gretel, and Jack were walking down a long spiral staircase. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, there was a creepy red door with what looked like blood seeping from it.

"Don't worry, it's just sap, jeez, Raven really needs to clean this door more often." Jack then tapped the door with his staff and it opened up to a large room with weapons hanging on the wall, there was also a bed, a fish tank, and a desk with a person was sitting at.

"Raven, you got guests." Jack said, the girl, Raven, got up and turned around to reveal a girl with a streak of hair white as bone and what appeared to be stitches on her right cheek. Despite this she gave a kind smile.

"Ms. Raven," Hansel began. "Um, we were told Regina once tried to adopt you, is that true?" Hansel was clearly nervous. Then the girl's smile turned to one of malice that had the twins thought resembled the Devil's face.

"Why do you two care," she said grumpily and turned around to her work.

"Well, she tried to do the same thing to us so . . ." Gretel was saying. At this Raven turned back around, this time with a look of worry.

"What did she do, you didn't say yes did you?!" She said worried.

"Don't worry, we said no."

"Oh good, you do not want to know what that wretch will do, she is evil."

"Um, what did she do to you exactly?"

"Look," Raven moves the white part of her hair to reveal a red snake eye.

* * *

Emma is waiting for help outside of the squad car, while Ava and Nicholas sit in the back seat. "Nicholas, look!"

The compass moves and appears to be working again. A tow truck pulls over to assist them. The driver, who ends up being Michael, gets out of the truck. He sees Ava and Nicholas, who are looking out the back window of the car.

"Those are them?"

"Those are them."

"And your car – it's fine?"

"I just wanted you to see 'em. Just once. I didn't think I could do it, either. I gave up Henry because I wanted to give him his best shot. When I saw that he didn't have it, I couldn't leave. I was just as scared – more, probably. But once I saw him, got to know him, I couldn't go back."

"You're taking them? To Boston."

"I don't have to."

"No, you don't." Michael walks up to the side of the car, where they roll down the window.

**. . . . .**

Mary Margaret is folding clothes in her room when Emma enters. "Hey. What happened?"

"Their dad – he showed up. Changed his mind."

"Changed his mind? Just like that?" Mary Margaret questions.

"He might have had a little nudge." Emma said.

"They found their father. That's great."

"I wonder what that would be like?"

"Maybe you'll find out. You can't give up." Mary Margret replies

"I don't know. I kind of think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go."

"No, you don't.

"Really? If they wanted to know me, they wouldn't make it so hard to look." Emma tells her roommate.

"Maybe; but maybe there's other reasons. Maybe there is an explanation."

"If there is, it's something crazy. Something even crazier than Henry's theory."

"Yeah? What's Henry's theory?"

"Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them."

"Aw. And who does he think they are?"

"Well, for one, you." Emma replies, at this, Mary Margaret give a quizzical face.

"Me?" she questions.

"Well, Snow White."

"Snow White has a kid?" she seemed shocked at this as well.

"Apparently that book you gave him? Not exactly the stories in the most traditional sense."

"I have a kid. You'd think I'd remember that." she had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, you'd think."

"You do kind of have my chin." Mary Margret half-jokes, the two chuckle at that.

"I think I need to go get some air." Emma gets up and leaves the room. Mary Margaret follows her. "I'm going to go think."

"If you're going to be back later, I can wait to eat with you?"

"No, don't do that."

"I'll leave you leftovers." Emma heads for the door and Mary Margaret notices Emma's baby blanket in a box.

"What a pretty blanket."

"Thanks. Goodnight." Emma leaves. Mary Margaret picks up the blanket and smells it. She pauses, but puts it down.

**. . . . .**

Emma is reading her file in the car. One article reads 'Still no leads on deadbeat parents – baby Emma remanded to foster system' and another reads '7 year old boy finds baby on side of road'. Henry walks up to the car with a box in hand.

"Uh, what's that?"

"Just an old file. What's up?" Emma asks.

"Pumpkin pie. I… I thought you'd like some. It was pumpkin, right?" Henry asks.

"Right." Emma gets out of the car to meet with Henry. "Henry, about your father…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I told you."

"Me too." Henry hugs Emma.

"Give me that." She takes the box from Henry.

"What you did – with Ava and Nicholas – you really are changing things." The sound of an engine is heard in the distance. A man on a motorcycle turns the corner and parks across from Emma and Henry. There is a large wooden box on the back of his motorcycle. He takes off his helmet and approaches Emma and Henry.

"Hi." the man says to the two, Emma didn't know why but he seemed familiar

"Hey."

"Is this Storybrooke?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Uh, you're staying?" Henry questions.

"That's the plan. Just looking for a bed."

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just up the road – another two blocks."

"Thank you." He turns around and walks back to his motorcycle.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Well, that's because I didn't give it." He drives off, leaving Emma and Henry alone.

"I thought you said strangers don't come to Storybrooke?"

"They don't."

* * *

**Jack is reading Shakespeare, that's certainly unexpected, and who exactly is Raven?**

**Well, what do you all think, I am taking suggestions on what I should do next, because I am a bit stuck from here on.**

**The Amber Fury: Hi Ally, I'm glad that some of the furious flurries are reading this. don't worry, you will be back in school soon.**

**David Gale: Thanks, and the Red death will be seen again. Don't you worry, and I hope to get some competition from you.**

**Ari: thank you Ari.**

**Also, tell me what you think of 6K Chapters and what I should do next, because I might just skip to the meeting of the wolf and Bear, or the scene with Belle and Rumplestiltskin, whichever comes first.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Judges of Grimm

**Hey everyone, I'm adding fan based OC's, here is the first group, consisting of me, my sister, my editor, and a friend from school**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**And now some new people**

**Ivan: Lucas**

**Raven: Mavis**

**Kay: Willem**

* * *

A rogue thief was running through the forest, trying to escape some bounty hunters. According to rumors, these three made up one of the strongest teams of Einheit. Suddenly he heard the sound of a bottle being smashed on the ground and before he knew it he couldn't feel his legs, and so he fell to the forest floor. Then three figures stood before him.

"Heh, so it was you tracking me. I didn't realize I was that strong." The thief said. One of them was wearing a black cloak and holding a scythe; one was wearing a black trench coat and had a blue splatter pattern on the hair over his left eye, which was also blue, he was also holding a blue sword. The last one was a girl with raven hair with a white streak in her bangs; she also had a red snake eye and was holding a battle-axe.

"Black Reaper Kay, Blue Angel Ivan, and She Devil Raven, one of the strongest teams of Einheit."

"I see we're well known," Ivan said down to the thief, "and you're not a challenge, we didn't even need to use our true powers on you.

"Don't you know you can't escape the Judges of Grimm?" The girl, Raven, knocks the thief out and hefts him on her shoulders.

"Let's head back." Kay spoke.

So the trio started heading back with the thief in tow.

**. . . . .**

The trio, with the thief in tow, came across a building that clearly suffered irreparable damage. They entered to find at least fifty thieves scattered across the ground, all knocked out and defeated.

"Job well done, I think, lets find the mayor and collect the reward." Ivan stated, and then the trio walked out the door, leaving the thieves to be collected by guards who came to the scene.

* * *

At the Hospital, three friends were finally getting outside again. Two of them had bandages over one of their eyes, and the other one was wearing a cast on his left arm.

"Hey Lucas, now that we're finally out of that hospital, what do you want to do?" the girl with bandage over her right eye asked the one with the bandage over his left.

"I honestly don't know, Mavis, I think you would go see your friend, Sally."

"Oh, of course, she hasn't seen me since we landed in the hospital. Gotta go guys!"

Mavis starts running off somewhere, and the other two walk to their three-room partment. Lucas goes to the cupboard and begins cooking some Ramen asking: "Hey Willem, you want anything?"

"I'm good, Lucas," the other guy, Willem, sits down on a couch and begins reading a newspaper theadlined, 'New Sheriff Helps Twin Siblings Find Their Father.'

"This new sheriff is really making things interesting, don't you think so, Lucas?" Willem asks, and then there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Lucas walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey Lucas, how's it going?" Cody asks, who was standing on the other side of the door, with Henry standing next to him.

"Hello Cody, I see you're doing better, how's the leg treating you?" Willem asks, looking at them from the couch.

"It's doing great, but anyways, we need to talk."

* * *

After collecting their reward, the Judges of Grimm stod at the foot of Einheit manor. The door suddenly opened and Merida walked out.

"Oi Raven, how di' the job go?" Merida asked.

"It went pretty well, we managed to defeat all the thieves." Raven said while stretching her arms. You see, Raven and Merida were close friends and had so many things in common with each other. For example, they would only marry if it was for love; otherwise, no dice.

"Did anything happen while we were out?" Raven asked.

"Aye, ye got a new request askin' for the Judges of Grimm. You all 'ave been really popular recently, many people say you three ain't even, 'uman." Merida said.

"Technically, we are human, just not completely."

You see, each member of the Judges of Grimm possessed a certain type of magic, Ivan VonGrimm possessed Angel magic sealed inside his left eye, Raven VonGrimm possessed Devil magic sealed in her right eye, and finally Kay Black, a talented boy with Reaper magic sealed in his hand. Together they became the Judges of Grimm.

"Anyways, who called for us?"

"I' be some people saying that demons have taken over their mines and are attacking their town, and ge' this, If ya do this job, ye won' believe th' rewards!"

"What rewards?" Raven questioned.

"Well, this village is home to th' crystal caves."

"Hold on! You're referring to the crystal caves, as in the birthplace of magic!" Kay said, quite shocked.

"Aye." Merida said to the trio, whom were suddenly are off to the crystal caves.

* * *

Sally was in her room, carving, when the doorbell rang.

"Sally, can ye ge' it?!" her father yelled from downstairs. He was currently fixing the sink because somebody, AKA her Brothers, Andy, Nadia, and Naiad, had found a new way to get rid of their vegetables; and that was to plug up the sink with them. Anyways, Sally walks to the front door and her ears meet up with a familiar voice.

"Sally, you in here?"

Yup, it was Mavis, Sally opens the door to see her friend finally out of the hospital. She still has bandages, but she is out, and that is what matters. Sally pulled her friend into a bear hug.

"Sally... stop… need… to… breathe! *Gasp*!"

Sally lets go of her friend, letting her get some air in her lungs.

"Jeez Sally, don't send me back to the hospital with a broken Ribcage!" Raven exclaimed; a few seconds of awkward silence pass and they break down in laughter. After a few moments of gasping later, they can talk again.

"So Mavis, any particular reason you came over?" Sally asks, and then Mavis pulls something from her backpack. It is a throwing knife.

"Want to get together with the gals and practice?"

"That would be great!" Sally goes inside to ask her dad for permission he says to enjoy time with her impatient friend.

The trio was currently hopping from tree to tree to get to their destination, which was quite far south.

"Hey bro, when do you think we will get there?" Raven asked

"Well, if we maintain our current speed, probably an hour or so before sunset." Ivan looked to the sky, "Well, I think you will be of great help on this mission, sis. So, how many demons do you think will listen to you?"

"Probably all the minor, some middle class as well, anything with low intelligence."

"And while you handle the big guys, Ivan, I can handle all the ones under Raven's control." Kay stated. Ivan's magic was quite effective against demons. The trio continued making a strategy the whole way there.

**. . . . .**

A few hours later they were upon the scene, and this shocked everyone, the demons were attacking the town, but, instead of killing the residents, they were kidnapping the women and children.

"Raven, do you know what's going on?" he turned to Raven, who was actually shivering.

"Guys. . . there. . . there's a demon king lurking here!"

"Seriously! Well, which one is it?!" Ivan said frantically.

"Judging by the smell in the air I can only describe as lust, I would say it would be Asmodeus." Raven explained, with Ivan putting on a disgusted face.

"Him?! Of all the demon kings, why did it had to be the Perv?!" Ivan said. You see while Ivan has killed before, his powers hold angelic roots, and so he does his best to keep his innocence in as many ways possible. So it's natural that he wouldn't like him… especially this one.

"Aside from Ivan's. . . issues. How do we stop this thing?" Kay asked.

"Let's try to remain with the strategy until proven ineffective." Ivan said, "I'm just glad the demon can't influence me."

"Alright, you two ready?" Kay says to his friends. They nod and they jump off the tree branches and begin to fight the demons.

* * *

Lucas was eating his ramen while Cody talked with him and caught up on recent events. Henry also had shown him and Willem his book. While they did find it fascinating, they didn't believe Henry. Though they found it interesting how alike they are with some characters. Cody found it funny that the character that was Lucas, named Ivan, was just as jittery with girls as he is. It was rather comical when William mentioned this.

"So Henry, what's the back-story behind them?" Lucas asked.

"Well, after receiving his angel eye. The old man taught him how to use it and gave him a crystal, which boosts his powers. After that he says goodbye to the old man and breaks into the castle to save his sister, Ivan first disguises himself as a guard to get inside. Then he learned the layout of the castle. Ivan learned of his sister's whereabouts and takes her from the castle while she slept. After getting his sister out of there, he takes her heart, cleanses it of the false darkness, and explains what happened. Ivan and Raven continue on their way. About month, or so, later after living with some kind, and loyal, wolves, they stumble across a sect of people doing some kind of ritual. This ritual, for one thing, was definitely creepy. Apparently it was a ritual to try and summon death and infuse his spirit with that of a mortal. After the soul was infused with the boy's soul, he managed to win and keep his body. However, after the ritual is complete, one man tries to erase the boy's memories and make him a slave to them, but Ivan and Raven stop them from brainwashing the kid and take him a safe distance away. The boy introduced himself as Kay Black. Unfortunately though, the sect managed to erase part of his memory and couldn't remember his family. The trio continued to trek on and eventually found Einheit manor. Ivan knocked on the door and Hiccup opened it. Ivan explained that they were weary from their adventures, and needed shelter. Hiccup eventually agreed to let them in, and then soon enough, he and his friends learned to become friends with them."

"Wow, they have been through so much." Willem says in a sad tone. Suddenly Cody's phone starts vibrating.

"Crap! Sorry guys but I have to go! Gotta meet Rachel at the docks!" Cody grabs his coat and runs off. Henry follows suit.

"Okay?" Lucas says stretching out the vowels, "I wonder what that was about."

* * *

Soon the Judges of Grimm were in position, Kay put on his death's robe, making him completely invisible. Raven used her devil's eye to make her brother and herself look like other demon's; it's easy to make herself look like one, but her brother is more of a challenge because he practically radiates his angelic powers. Eventually they managed to get inside and saw a rather grotesque demon sitting on a throne. It was definitely Asmodeus.

Once the three of them were in position, they attacked. Ivan pulled out his wand and focused his light magic into it, turning it into a blue and gold sword. all the demons began to cower away from him as he pulled from his trench coat a bottle containing a blue glowing liquid, you see, while Ivan does use an angel eye, he is also a prodigy in potions and elixirs. Raven and Kay are also prodigies in other things; for example, Raven is an expert at throwing daggers and throwing stars, and the occasional spear or two. Kay was always stealthy and used martial arts to paralyze his opponents before ripping out their hearts, and occasionally biting into them like apples. Then, Ivan swung at the demons; some got struck by the blade and burned into piles of ashes, the rest cowered in fear of the blade, suddenly, the demons backing up bumped into Raven, who used a Viking-style battle axe to slice fifteen demons in half with just five fell swoops. A few more got sliced with Kay's black scythe. Soon, all that was left was Asmodeus; some of the demons had fled to the edges of the caves, guarding the prisoners.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Judges of Grimm, and Raven, just as cute as ever." Raven put on a face when he said this. He always knew how to disturb people.

"What are you doing here Asmodeus? Shouldn't you be flirting with women down in the netherworld and getting hopelessly turned down?" Ivan said, this really struck a nerve in Asmodeus.

"You little punk, it looks like I'll need to teach you a few things about flirting." Asmodeus picked up a mace seven feet long and swung at Ivan; he quickly dodged and sliced the weapon in half.

"That ain't gonna work ya little punk." Asmodeus growled. The weapon then regenerated and Asmodeus swung at Ivan once again, suddenly the handle was sliced in half by Raven.

"You don't learn anything do you?" The demon king asked with a sneer as the weapon fixed itself again. This continued for a while, soon, Ivan and Raven were exhausted.

"I must admit that you're tougher than you look." Raven stated.

"I'm a demon king, I'm not exactly gonna be easy aren't I?"

"But our plan did work, didn't it?" Raven asked her brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look down." Ivan told him.

When Asmodeus looked down, he saw a glowing star drawn on the ground; the star suddenly opened onto portal and was sucking him back to the netherworld.

"Did you seriously not notice you were only fighting two of us?" Kay said from behind him with a proud smirk, and then started laughing.

"You lit-"

That was all he could say before all his remaining demons were getting sucked into the pit and he lost his grip. Soon all the demons were inside and the portal closed.

Or so they thought as a single eye glanced at them from behind the throne.

* * *

Cody made it to the docks with just a second to spare. Rachel was getting off the boat with a basket of fish in tow.

"Hey Cody, whatcha doin'?" Rachel asks, setting the fish down on the docks.

"I was just visiting some friends of mine who just got out of the hospital."

"You mean Mavis and her brother?"

"And their friend who rooms with them."

"So they are finally out of the hospital, great for them." Rachel grabs another basket of fish off the boat: "I bet that means were me and the gal's are gonna have another get together."

**. . . . .**

Cody and Rachel were sitting in the cove tending to their dragons.

"Hey Cody, I've been meaning to ask: This . . . other me. What was her opinion of dragons?"

"Well, first, will you promise me that if I tell you, you wont try to hurt or kill Stormfly and Toothless?"

"I promise, Cody, and after bonding with Stormfly, how could a hurt, let alone kill one?"

"It is just in case, anyways, Astrid Hofferson, she was the best trainee our village has ever seen. She, like just about everyone, hated dragons with a vengeance. Her uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, was blasted with the icy breath of a Flightmare dragon; the breath freezes someone in their place, just long enough to attack. Ever since, she has been training so she can fix her family's honor, she was always being flirted to by my idiot cousin."

"You mean your creepy cousin Scott and his giant ego?"

"That's the one, and that sums it up." Cody tells her. He scratches Toothless behind the ear. Toothless nuzzled him playfully . . . then gave him one long, drool filled lick across his head, having Rachel laugh at Cody's predicament.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!"

**. . . . .**

After the incident at the cove, Cody and Rachel take a stroll through town.

"By the way, Cody, the ones who you visited in the hospital, who are they in Henry's book?"

"Well, to sum it up, the three of them create a special team of bounty hunters known as the Judges of Grimm, Lucas is Ivan VonGrimm, the angel swordsman. Mavis is Raven VonGrimm, the Demon axe wielder, and last is Willem, or Kay black."

Cody sees Willem riding a bike nearby, "That's him over there." Cody points to the grim reaper he is referring to: "Kay Black is a grim reaper and, unsurprisingly, excellent with a scythe." Then they hear voices calling behind them.

"Oi, Rachel, me an' the gal's are goanna 'ave a ge' togeth'r, ya' commin?" Sally's accent was thicker than usual.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"What she said was that we're going to have a get together, you want to come?" Mavis said at her side.

"It sounds great, see ya later Cody?"

"See ya."

The Judges of Grimm were letting the prisoners out of the cages, they were all grateful for saving them from the 'pervy demon king' as Ivan calls him. Many little kids were a little scared of Kay and Raven. They all liked Ivan though. the guy always had a soft spot for little kids. then suddenly a small, one eyed orange demon came from behind the throne.

"You three, you threw Asmodeus back into the Netherworld. You will pay for that!" the demon ran towards them, but tripped on a rock and fell flat on it's face.

"Hey sis, what kind of demon is this to not get pulled into the netherworld?" Ivan asks.

"Kay drew a star meant to grab Asmodeus and his minions. So this one is either a rogue demon, or doesn't have any gender at all."

"Thats right, now, DIE ANGEL!" the demon runs over to Ivan and hit's his leg repeatedly; but with the demon being only two feet tall, Ivan practically felt nothing. Raven then grabbed the orange demon by the scruff and lifted it off the ground with ease.

"Well, isn't that cute." This got the demon really annoyed and tried to hit Raven, "So what's your name?" Raven asked.

It turned it's head to the side, "Blake," it said in a pouty tone.

"Blake huh? well, how would you like to come with us?" Raven said, Ivan and Kay were shocked.

"WHAT?"

**. . . . .**

The trio had collected their reward and were now on their way back to Einheit, with a small demon hanging onto Raven's shoulders, and Ivan carrying crystals in his backpack.

"Well, today was. . . Interesting." Kay said.

"I know, first a pervy demon king and now Raven has another demon to talk to. Strange isn't it?" Ivan said.

"It sure is." Blake says.

* * *

**Well that is certainly interesting, now you all know who Raven is.**

**UnknownBlackHand: maybe you're right about all the questions involving Raven.**

**The Amber fury: Settle down Ally, we are close, and I hope you like your team's time in the spotlight in the next chapter.**

**Dragon rider 2416: thank you, and I plan to have a Regina scene.**

**Strawman: agreed**

**David gale/HeroofBergen: I will be looking for this story.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, Amber fury, Dragon rider 2416, and David Gale, I will see you in the next chapter. I will also need a team name for you three. let me know of one in reviews or PM if you have any please. see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Crusadors Of Shadows

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**Ivan: Lucas**

**Raven: Mavis**

**Kay: Willem**

**Blake:**

**And now more new people**

**Ally/Alyssa: Isabelle**

**Kira/Enigma: Emilia**

**David: Joel**

**Wendy: Lucy**

* * *

Three bandits were walking towards camp, and found all the other bandits scattered on the ground.

"Well, well, it looks like we missed a few, let's go!"

Suddenly, one of the bandits became entrapped in a circle of fire, another was trapped in a sphere of water, and the third suddenly found himself completely drained of his blood. Now standing in front of the three corpses of the bandits were three people: one was a boy wearing a black and scaly leather vest that was open to reveal his chest, he also had leggings of the same black hide, he also had some kind of symbol on his chest, the second had red hair and a creepy blue mark in the area over her mouth and was wearing black leggings with pads on her knees and elbows that were covered with metal shards, she was also wearing a yellow scarf, the last one is a girl wearing a well crafted mask, gloves, and baggy leggings.

"Tsk, fools, don't you know you can't escape the Crusader's of Shadows." The boy said down to the dead bandits. Then the knights, who hired them, came to the scene. The redhead quickly pulled her scarf up to hide her mouth.

"Great job, you managed to defeat the thirty bandits in the forest. Great job." The knight then gave them their promised gold and the trio retreated to a safe distance. The knights then began collecting the corpses. The trio went a little ways away to a pool of water where a dragon and some kind of horse were waiting. The dragon was white and had green eyes and appeared to be a Skrill of some kind if it weren't for the fact that it had four legs instead of two like a normal Skrill.

"Let's head home guys." The girl with the scarf said.

The boy and the girl with gloves got onto the mounts and the other girl disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Emma was signing papers and putting documents in files when two girls, in their teens, walked in. One had bandages over an eye and the other had crazy red curly hair flowing down to her elbows.

"Excuse me, Emma, was it?" the girl with bandages over her eye asked.

"Yes, and you two are?" Emma questioned.

"I'm Sally, an' thi' is Mavis, We' were' wantin' 'ermission to shoo' arrows an' thro' kniv's in th' fores' tommaro'?" Sally asked

"Why do you need permission for that?" Emma asked.

"We always asked Sheriff Graham when we did. So we are asking you." Mavis replied.

"Well, how about I go with you and see what this is about."

"Okay then ma'am. It will be tomorrow at four"

"Please, call me Emma."

. . . . .

It was a great day for Joel, some of his friends got out of the hospital, and he was planning on visiting them with this little bit of spare time when he bumped into none other than the mayor's son Henry and Cody.

"Oh, Joel? I haven't seen you in ages, what's been going on?"

"Oh, nothing much Cody, I have been practically, and almost literally, working twenty four seven. I need to have money to pay rent, ya know?" you see, Joel's parents died some time ago and he rent's this one room apartment and has at least three jobs currently, his record has been seven jobs so far. Nothing stops him. Not even the most brutal storms and traffic. One of his current jobs is at the Ingrid gym, and well, let's just say that when he changes in the locker room, most the other guys are jealous. However he also has bandages on his lower torso, hiding some of his muscles. He says the bandages cover burn marks from the fire that he and his parents died in. They have since healed, but he still wears them anyway.

"So what's up? I have to hurry to my second job at your dad's place."

"It's just stuff Henry has been doing that seems quite interesting, you want to see some of it later?"

"Are you referring to the fairy tale thing?"

"Yes."

"Great, I am curious to see what I am in this story."

* * *

The trio made it to the Manor and each went to their individual rooms. The girl on the horse went underwater to a secret cave, the boy went into a cave in a nearby mountain, and the girl walked out of the shadows into a cozy looking room. After unpacking, they all met up again in this large room. They also saw their competition: The Judges of Grimm.

"Hello there Ally, how are you doing this fine day?" Kay asked. The two teams were great friends but were quite competitive.

"Hey Raven, could you check the demonic seal on my chest?" he pulled his vest to completely reveal a demonic red symbol on his chest. The name, 'Xaphan', was written in a circle on the outer layer of it.

"This has been happening quite often David, I wonder why that is?" Ivan said suspiciously while looming over David, startling him, you see, there were rumors flowing around Einheit that David had a crush on Raven. Now, Ivan had this habit of playing the overprotective brother and he did a good job at it. When David turned around and Ivan appeared to have gotten taller. Then someone tapped Ivan's shoulder.

"Hello Ivan, how did your last job go?" Kira asked.

"W-well, Enigma-"

"How many times have I told you? Call me Kira."

"O-okay, K-kira."

There are also rumors that Ivan has a crush on Kira. It is also good to mention that Ivan has trouble flirting as you might have guessed in the last chapter.

"Hey Ivan, stop with all the cold feet an-(SMASH)" a little orange demon standing behind Raven was saying before Ivan threw a bottle with a creamy looking red potion at said demon, the bottle smashing on the ground and the liquid splashing onto the demon, making it go mute.

"That should last an hour,"

"Who and what is that?" David asked, kneeling down to the demon.

"This is Blake, he is a demon we added to our team after our recent battle with Asmodeus." Kay said, pointing to the demon with his scythe.

"You mean the 'pervy demon king' as Ivan puts it?" Ally asked.

"Yup." Raven says.

Everybody had a nice, hearty chuckle as our scene transitioned back to Storybrooke.

* * *

Sally and Mavis were walking all over Storybrooke, looking for their friends so they could hang out, they first came across Isabel and Lucy. the two of them were great friends and had many of the same objectives in life.

"Oi Isabelle, Lucy!" Sally called to her friends.

"Hello there, Sally, how are you doing today? Mavis? You're out of the hospital, Awesome!"

"Mph mph mph mph mph mph. . . mph." Isabelle attempted to speak but she had bandages over her mouth. You see, the girls dared her to drink a smoothie with some of the hottest peppers in the record book, including one that Ivan grew in his 'garden' by planting a pepper in a pot full of gunpowder, and she won the dare… and a trip to the hospital. She still has bandages on her mouth to this day. However it was worth it since she got five thousand dollars from the dare. She then made some kind of hand signs.

"Thanks Isabelle, I hope your bandages come off soon too."

"Can ye please no' use sign language', ye know I can' understan' I' as well as all o' ye."

"Anyways, we are going to have a get together in the woods tomorrow, you two want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Mph!"

. . . . .

After Joel finished his third job for the day, he walked home with Henry and Cody following him. Once he got to his house he opened the door to a room containing a circular table with three chairs, a bathroom, a closet, a counter, and a fold-out bed.

"So, what exactly am I in this story?" Joel asked

"In a nutshell, you are a pyro with a fire demon sealed inside him on a team of three, one is a vampire princess, the other is the daughter of Ursula."

"The sea witch from little mermaid?"

"That's the one."

"So what are his and his friend's backstories?"

"Well, there was a fire demon attacking your hometown when you were five, your father managed to defeat the monster and seal it inside you at the cost of his life. The side affects of this made all your bodily fluids flammable. A few years later you come across a white egg in the middle of a thunderstorm. The egg exploded in your hands, and the fire covered your body, feeding off your flammable sweat. In your hands you found a baby Skrill, a species of dragon, you took the Skrill home and your mother found it cute, your stepfather though says to get rid of it and tries to kill it, and unknowingly, you, since his first wife was killed by the fire demon sealed inside you, your mother saw this and defended you, but your step father ended up stabbing her. Crying you ran into the forest with the dragon, which you later named him light speed or light for short. You and Storm live on your own for a few years until you both come across a girl feeding off of the blood of a deer. She sees you and you cut yourself as an offering to the vampire, she drinks your blood and, thanks to the demon, it is spicier than a ghost pepper. After a moment of running around from the spiciness, you explain the situation to her and you both become friends, you later meet a girl swimming in the water by the name of Enigma, she is also alone except for a Kelpie Foal. You three come across Einheit manor and the Crusaders of Shadows are born."

"Wow, what about his companions?"

"When Kira was born, she always had a connection of sorts to the water. Then, one day, bandits attacked her home village. Out of fear she controlled the lake nearby and swept away all the bandits attacking the town. She wondered what happened and her father told her that she were the daughter of the goddess of the ocean herself, Ursula. After learning about her mother, she ran into the woods. She came out the next day to discover her father went missing. then some of the Villagers grab hold of her, calling her a monster and tying her to a pole and attempting to burn her on the spot, she was hung upside down and her hands got painfully burned. She controlled the same lake she used to get rid of the bandits to put the fire out and free herself. She left home a few hours later. On her travels, she come across a mysterious dying horse, she was able to hear its voice and it asked her to take it's child from here before hunters get there. She sees the baby kelpie, as the mother called itself, and took it with her. A month later She meets you and Ally. You all are runaways and live together and eventually fined Einheit manor."

"And what about the last one?"

"As for Ally, well, she grew up in a small town, with a population no more than forty. People there lived a relatively calm life, save for the times when the clan of vampires from the nearby woods would raid the village. Over the years, the villagers eventually fought the vampires back, until it looked like the threat had been eliminated, but that was not the case. As soon as the plague hit, the people started to realize that life wouldn't be so easy anymore. Slowly, one by one, the disease picked off the townspeople, until just the strongest men and one child, Alyssa, was left. This was when the vampires chose to take the village once and for all. As the only possible way of continuing the line of the town, Ally was a prime target. One night, the vampires sneaked into the village and drank every living creature dry, save Ally, who they turned, as a sort of sick revenge on the town for hunting them so long. They tied her to a stake and left her for the sun to rise over, thinking that it would kill her. That is not what happened. That was when Ally found that she was a Daywalker, a rare type of vampire that can withstand sunlight. She released herself from her bonds and made her escape. Unknowingly she was actually the blood daughter of the vampire king Dracula, who got trapped in a different dimension a few years later. Although she was constantly being hunted by bounty hunters, Vampire hunters, and oddly, other vampires. since she is the only known Daywalker child of Dracula, many Vampires wanted to recruit her as a soldier or leader. She was constantly trying to be recruited by this other Daywalker named Wendy, who was bitten when she was quite young. She had red hair, was quite short, and had a thing for bats. That was because she was actually advanced in her transformation skills that she could have her wings and bat ears while still in her human form. Either way you don't want to mess with her."

"It seems really interesting, anyways, I got work tomorrow and ota get to bed. g'night." he pulls down his bed and lays down while Cody and Henry leave the small apartment.

* * *

The trio had set up a small camp at the base of the cliffs after they completed their job, ally was drinking some goat blood while David and Kira were eating freshly caught fish. then suddenly the trio heard a screech and saw somebody standing on a tree.

"Hello there, Ally, you still drinking animal blood I see, such peasant food should not be fed to a daughter of Dracula like yourself. You should be feasting on the blood of humans." the figure jumped from the tree, it appeared to be a young girl no more than twelve, she had pale skin, had blood red hair, with the ends of said hair being a deep amethyst purple, and had huge bat wings instead of arms. Other than that she actually looked a lot like Ally, but younger.

"Hello Wendy, I would say it is good to see you again, but, well, how would I put this?" Ally said to the young girl.

"It is good to see you again, princess." Wendy said. Ally looked angry.

"How many times must I tell you, I am no daughter of that monster."

"Whether you are or not, you are the only one who can take his place. So I will take you with me forcefully if I must."

"NEVER!" Ally yelled and then she charged at Wendy.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and sorry about the cliffhanger. and if you were wondering, Light speed was a name HeroofBergen wanted.**

**Amber Fury: Thank you, Ally, and I hope you like this name.**

**UnknownBlackHand: thanks Kay, and you will probably see the heart-eating part pretty soon.**

**HeroofBergen: well, there certainly is**

**dragon rider 2416: I do hope you like your team name.**

**Deverest: Thanks.**

**Hey everyone, I am having trouble deciding what will happen at this get together, if anyone has any ideas, please review, and if you don't, review anyway.**


	16. Chapter 16 Skin Deep

**Well. . . I am really sorry for keeping you all waiting, buggy equipment plus writer's block is not a good combination.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter:**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**Ivan: Lucas**

**Raven: Mavis**

**Kay: Willem**

**Blake:?**

**And now more new people:**

**Ally/Alyssa: Isabelle**

**Kira/Enigma: Emilia**

**David: Joel**

**Wendy: Lucy**

* * *

In a small castle in the forest, a group was strategizing around a large map on a table. The group is made up of: a duke by the name of Maurice, his only daughter Belle, her betrothed Gaston, and several knights. Another knight entered the war room to deliver the news: "Sir, there's news from the battlefield. Avonlea has fallen."

"My gods." Maurice spoke while bowing his head in respect for his fallen.

"If only he had come." Gaston said in a whisper.

"Well, he didn't, did he? Ogres are not men." He said angrily and sat down on his throne.

"We have to do something. We have to stop them." Gaston said.

"They are unstoppable." Maurice said in despair.

"He could be on his way right now, Papa." His lovely daughter Belle leaned up next to her father next to the throne he was sitting in.

"It's too late, my girl. It's just too late." Her depressed father says when suddenly there is a loud banging at the door.

"It's him. It has to be him." Belle said to her father.

"How could he get past the walls? Open it." Two knights remove the board blocking the door, and open it. They look out, but see no one there.

"Well, that was a bit of a letdown." Rumplestiltskin appears behind them, sitting in a chair. "You sent me a message. Something about, um, 'Help, help! We're dying! Can you save us?' Now, the answer is – yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town… For a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold."

"Ah… No. You see, um… I, uh, make gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price…is her." Rumplestiltskin told them as he pointed to Belle.

"No." Maurice said, rather angrily, stepping in front of his daughter.

"The young lady is engaged to me." Gaston stated and he wrapped an arm around his 'willing' bride.

Rumplestiltskin retorted: "I wasn't asking if she was engaged. I'm not looking for 'love' – I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate. It's her, or no deal."

"Get out. LEAVE!" Maurice yelled at Rumplestiltskin.

"As you wish."

Rumplestiltskin headed for the door, but stopped when Belle yelled out to him:" No, wait!" She approached Rumplestiltskin: "I will go with him."

"I forbid it!" says the Paris of this story (those of you who know Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' know what I mean.)

"No…" Maurice says and grabs his daughter's arm

"No one decides my fate but me. I shall go." Belle says and turned to the Dark One.

"It's forever, dearie." Rumplestiltskin told her.

"My family, my friends – they will all live?"

"You have my word." Rumplestiltskin replied.

"Then, you have mine. I will go with you forever." Belle told him.

"Deal."

Maurice walks over to his daughter "Belle. Belle, you cannot do this. Belle, please, you can't go with this… beast."

Rumplestiltskin feigned offense.

"Father. Gaston. It's been decided." Belle stated and hugged them both.

"You know – she's right. The deal is struck. Oh! Congratulations on your little war." Rumplestiltskin told him, and then he walked out the door with Belle in tow.

**..…**

Suddenly Belle woke up in a bed at an inn.

It had been a month since she was released, she was considering to go see her father but denied against it for she would be forced to marry Gaston *gag, she decided she would send him a letter saying she would be exploring for a while and telling him that she loves him and will be back soon. She collected her belongings and walked out of the inn to explore this great country she lived in.

* * *

Cody watches as Mr. Gold takes a flower truck from a slightly chubby man known as: Mr. French. As Mr. Gold walks to his pawn shop Cody decides to follow him.

"Well that was a little harsh, even for you." Cody says as he catches up to the aged man.

"The man had debts to pay."

"So? Why not do what he said and wait until next week after Valentine's Day? He owns the only flower shop in town and sells hundreds of flowers every time."

"Because I don't get along with him."

"So? Just because you don't get along with someone doesn't mean you would be harsher to them than your other customers. That just makes a bad businessman."

The two make it to the man's shop. Gold opens the door and he walks in with Cody following behind him. Cody walks to the register when he takes off his false foot saying: "Anyways, Gold, I am missing a few parts for my Prosthetic leg. Do by chance have any of these parts?" Cody gives Mr. Gold a list of items, mainly gears. Unbeknownst to Mr. Gold though, some of the items were for Toothless' prosthetic fin.

"I might have a few items in the back. Just a moment." Gold replies.

Cody paces around the shop looking at stuff. Then he sees this blue locket under these two wooden puppets.

'Why do they look familiar?' Cody thinks to himself when he looks at the puppets. He looks down at the locket and remembers that this one blond haired girl he met gave it him, he was curious to find out where she was, the curse probably did not affect her.

'She lives far away anyways, but so were Berk and the Highlands,' he thought to himself, but that would mean that she is an older woman by now who likely found someone else to love.

"Okay, Cody, I believe these are the items you want."

Gold places some gears and other objects on the counter, which Cody confirmed were the items he was looking for.

"By the way gold, I would like to buy something else." He goes over to the locket and puts it on the counter:" Just a gift for someone." Mr. Gold looked at the locket, knowing very well about the attachment Cody's other half had to it.

"Very well."

Cody Gave Mr. Gold the money to buy the items and headed back home.

. . .

Mary Margaret and David are both at Granny's diner, but are sitting at separate tables. David is reading a book while Mary Margaret drinks coffee. Mary Margaret was the first to speak: "Oh, you got the book."

"Yeah. Yeah, I just started it. It's great. Can't wait to see how it ends." He smiles at her and she smiles back.

Ruby comes over to refill Mary Margaret's coffee. "Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys-"

"No. We're not together." Mary Margret says.

"No. No, that's-" David was saying before he stops himself.

Ruby leaves and Emma enters. She sits down across from Mary Margaret: "Hey, David."

"Hey." David waves.

"Mary Margaret." Emma starts, then goes into a quiet pause: "So. How's your day going?"

"Henry's fine." Mary Margaret says to Emma

"That's not what I asked you." another pause "You sure?"

"Really – he's his normal self. Regina won't keep you separated forever. When people are supposed to be together,(glances at David) they find a way."

"Yeah. So, he's his normal self? He's fine? He's happy?" Emma asked.

"Yes…" Emma gave Mary Margaret a look: "No! He misses you – a lot. Trust me – I'm with him, like, six hours a day."

Ashley enters the diner with her baby. She hands her to Granny and joins Mary Margaret and Emma at their table. "Six hours? You take newborns? Cause I'd love six hours off."

"Ashley! I didn't… I didn't even recognize you." Mary Margaret said quite shocked at her old friend

"Baby on the outside?" Ashley finishes, pointing to the child in her arms.

"How's it going?" Emma asked.

"It's, uh… It's, uh… I mean, baby's great, but we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing. So, that's been rough. And Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery." Ashley says, and adds: "Well, he has to work." Ruby comes over to give Ashley her coffee.

"On Valentine's Day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it." Ashley says as she took a sip from her coffee.

Emma: "I'm sorry. That sucks."

"It doesn't have to. Come out with me. Let's have a girl's night. We can all go, Mary Margaret – Emma, too. If you leave the badge at home."

"I'm not really in the party mood, but you guys can all go and have fun, I hear Mavis and her friends are doing the same thing." Emma tells them, then her phone vibrates.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asks.

"It's the station – something's up." Emma leaves just as Lucy walks into the diner.

"Hey Ashley, if you want I can babysit sometime." Lucy said.

"It would not cost much would it?" Ashley asked

"Mo, lets just say you can pay me when you can afford it. Does that work?"

"That should do quite nicely." Ashley said and Lucy leaves the building after getting some food to go.

. . .

Mr. Gold walks up the walkway to the front door of his house, where he sees that the door is ajar. He pushes it open and enters the house. Inside, he draws and gun and slowly moves farther into the house. The floor creaks behind him. When he turns around, he sees Emma with her gun drawn and pointed at him.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Your neighbor saw your front door open – they called it in." Emma explains.

Mr. Gold: "It appears I've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love." Mr. Gold says.

Belle walked out of the Inn to continue on her adventure. On her travels though, she came across a mysterious girl on horseback shooting these logs hanging in the trees.

'Wow, she could give Robin hood a run for his money if the two ever come across each other.' Belle thought as she watched from her hiding place in the bushes and shrubs.

"Aye kno' you're there. Ye don' 'ave ta' fear meh," the girl said in an accent about as exotic as her own. Belle walked out from the bushes to come face to face with the girl. she was quite tall, wore a green dress, and had a mop of untamable curly hair that complemented her sky blue eyes. the girl got off her horse, and offered her hand to Belle.

"th- thank you, miss. . ."

"Merida, my names Merida."

"Well it is nice to meet you, Merida, I am currently heading for a port town a little ways north; do you, by any chance, know the way?"

"I live in that area actually. If you would like, I can give you a ride."

"That would be very helpful."

* * *

Mister Gold and Emma are still at Mr. Gold's house:

"Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

"No, you don't. This was a robbery – a public menace. And if you don't tell me what you know, I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't want to be behind bars." Emma said.

"Indeed not. Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers. He recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral, Cody saw the whole thing if you need Details." Mr. Gold said, his tone a tad dark

"Okay. I'll go get him – check him out."

Mr. Gold: "I'm sure you will – assuming I don't find him… Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

Emma: "Is that a threat?"

"Observation. Good luck." Mr. Gold says as Emma leaves the aged man's house.

* * *

"So Belle, is this the place you were referring to?" Merida asked. She looked at the wealthy port town. It was huge! It looked just like a capital town if it weren't for the lack of poverty and fear. Everybody looked happy, there were children dancing in the streets, and not a single sad face in the whole town, it reminded her somewhat of the City of Corona.

"This is the place, do you live here?" Belle asked her new friend.

"Aye, meh an' my frien's liv' a' tha' manor up there'." Merida pointed to a huge building looming over to the west on some crags.

"Wait, does that mean you're Merida of Einheit?" Belle asked.

"Aye, tha' would be meh." Merida said. "If ya wan' ya can stae a' meh place while in town."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." Belle said.

"Well then, lets go."

Then Merida and Belle rode off to the palace known as Einheit Manor.

* * *

At the station, Emma pulls back a sheet, revealing several items on her desk to Mr. Gold.

"You're welcome. You were right – your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

"And the man himself?" Mr. Gold asks.

"Closing in on him." Emma says

"So, job well 'half-done', then."

"In less than a day, I got everything back. Is something wrong?"

"You've recovered nothing. There's something missing." He goes to leave.

"I'll get it when I find him." Emma reassures Mr. Gold.

"Not if I find him first." Mr. Gold says as he walks out the door.

"You can't blame him for worrying." Cody said as he steps out from behind a cabinet that was in the sheriff's office.

"How long were you there?" Emma asked.

"The whole time, and you should hurry, the last item he has is one of the only things that are sentimental to Gold."

"And what would this item be?" Emma asked.

"A chipped teacup."

* * *

Belle is standing on a ladder trying to pull open the curtains. Rumplestiltskin is on the ground next to her spinning straw.

"Why do you spin so much?"

He pauses and looks at her.

"Sorry. It's just… You've spun straw into more gold than you could ever spend."

"I like to watch the wheel – helps me forget." He says, his voice clearly deep in thought.

"Forget what?" Belle asked.

"… I guess it worked." They both laugh. Rumplestiltskin got up and walked over to Belle: "What are you doing?"

"Opening these. It's almost spring – we should let some light in." She tugs on the curtains again. "What did you do? Nail them down?"

"Yeah." Rumplestiltskin says bluntly. Belle tries pulling the curtains again, except this time, she pulled them clean off the rod. She fell, but Rumplestiltskin caught her.

"Thank you."

He sets her down.

"It's no matter." Rumplestiltskin says as he waves it off."

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up."

"Ah, there's no need. I'll get used to it."

. . . . .

Belle then woke up in a comfy bed that Merida let her use. She looked around and drifted back to sleep, where yet another memory of her master appeared in her dreams.

At an old pizza place, Sally, Jason, Lucas, Mavis, Willem, Lucy, Isabelle, and Emilia were enjoying Valentines day, enjoying the many things they served here. Well, everyone except for Isabelle, who is drinking a smoothie since her mouth was still healing.

"Oi' Lucy?" Sally looked to the blonde girl in front of her. She is currently messing with a bit of dyed blue hair.

"What is it Sally?"

"I'm jus' curious, Wha' exactle' 'append to Isabelle when she' go' 'em bandages on 'er mouth?" Sally asked, looking at Isabelle drinking her smoothie.

"Well. . . Actually, I can't remember what happened. All I know was she drank the five hottest peppers on record in the form of a smoothie." Lucy said looking down, clearly in deep thought.

Then Joel, wearing an apron, came over and gave each of them their pizzas.

"Let's see, that's one pepperoni with garlic butter sauce instead of tomato for Lucas, supreme pizza with everything on it with extra artichokes for Mavis, two veggie pizzas for Lucy and Emilia, supreme meat Pizza for Sally and Jason, a sausage and anchovies for Willem, and a strawberry smoothie for Isabelle. Is that everything?"

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"That's everything."

"Thank you."

"Sounds like everything."

"Mhmm"

"Yes"

"Mph"

"Okay then," He looked at his watch: "My shift just ended so may I join you?"

"Sure,"

"Meh, okay."

"Works for me."

"I'm sure it's okay."

"You work too much."

"Come sit over here"

"Mph."

"Great."

Joel sits down in front of Mavis, it was clear that he had a crush on her, but Lucas unfortunately, and humorously, had to play the role of overprotective parent.

"You're staring at my sister again, I wonder why that is?" Lucas said, unnoticed by most, a blue glow appeared in the iris his left eye, but it is covered by bandages, but one aging man noticed while he was walking past the building, He gets into a van that belongs to the flower shop keeper. As he starts driving it is now noticeable that said shopkeeper was in the back of the van, tied and gagged with duct tape.

. . . . .

Mr. Gold drives the van to the cabin in the woods. He gets out and opens the back doors of the van. He draws his gun and points it at Mr. French.

"Walk." Mr. Gold leads him to the cabin and they go inside. "You see, here's the thing – I don't normally let people get away."

In the cabin in the woods, Mr. Gold has taken the duct tape off of Mr. French's mouth and has him sitting on a chair: "Let me explain, okay? Let me explain."

Mr. Gold grabs another chair and sits in front of Mr. French. He pushes the end of his cane into Mr. French's neck, cutting off his air. "Oh. Well, that is…fascinating. Truly fascinating, I'm going to let you breathe in a second, and you're going to say two sentences. The first, is going to tell me where it is. The second, is going to tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules? Good. Let's begin."

Mr. Gold pulls the cane back from his neck: "I needed that van!"

"Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence." Mr. Gold hits Mr. French with his cane.

"Ow! Gold! Listen!"

"Tell me where it is!" He hits him with his cane again.

"Ow! Stop!"

"Tell me where it is!" He hits him again.

"Ow! Stop! It wasn't my fault!"

"'My fault'? What are you talking about, 'my fault'? You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out!" He hits him again.

"Ow!"

"She's gone. She's gone forever – she's not coming back. And it's your fault! Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours!" He starts to hit him with his cane repeatedly.

Mr. Gold is still beating Mr. French with his cane. "It's your fault! It's your fault!" As he draws back to strike again, Emma appears behind him and grabs his arm.

"Stop."

. . . . .

Emma and Mr. Gold are standing outside the cabin. Mr. French is on a stretcher and is being loaded into an ambulance by paramedics.

"So, I heard you managed not to break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold."

"You got a funny definition of lucky."

"You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

"He stole."

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt her – what happened to 'her'? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help."

"No. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong."

"You really don't want to cooperate?"

"Look, we're done here."

" Actually, we're not. You're under arrest." Emma takes out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs him.

. . . . .

Mr. Gold is sitting in a cell at the station. Emma watches him, while eating lunch in her office.

"Pastrami – you want half? You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice, fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books."

"Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

Then Regina and Henry enter.

"Sheriff Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out – buy him ice cream."

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?"

"Twenty nine and a half minutes."

"Hi, Emma."

"Hey."

"Bring me back a cone?" Mr. Gold asks from behind his bars.

"Just this once. Come on – let's go." Emma grabs her coat and leaves with Henry.

"Well, you really wanted that little chat, didn't you?"

"Apparently, this is the only way I could do it." Regina replies as Henry and Emma walk off to Any Given Sundae, leaving the two to talk.

"Please – sit." Regina walks over to a couch near the cell and sits on the edge. "Now, when two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

"Yes."

"So, you did put him up to it, then."

"I merely suggested, that strong men take what they need."

"Oh, yeah. And you told him just exactly what to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want – what is it you want?"

"I want you, to answer one question. And answer it simply – what's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold."

"Your real name."

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name."

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

"What are you asking me?"

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours – tell me your name."

"Rumpelstiltskin. Now give me what I want."

"Such hostility."

"Oh, yeah."

Regina pulls out the chipped cup from her purse. "Over this? Such a sentimental little keepsake." She dangles it in front of him until he grabs it from her.

"Thank you… Your Majesty. So. Now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

"We shall see."

"Oh I think there will be a change quite soon." Cody steps out from behind the sheriff's desk and walks over. Rubbing the Locket on his neck.

"Good to see your back to your old self. . . Hiccup." Gold said with a smirk. And Regina was looking utterly confused.

* * *

**Done! Sorry it took so long, I do hope you like the chapter.**

**Turtlekier42: I do plan to show what happened to Berk, as well as all the other places that the big four took residence in.**

**HeroofBergen: I am glad you like your position; I will also note that you might appear in the Background in many work environments.**

**The Amber Fury: Okay Okay, Calm down, I know you left but I do hope you will still read Fanfiction at least. Good luck in school.**

**Dragon rider 2416: I am glad you like your team. I am also thinking that your kelpie friend is in a similar dilemma as the dragons.**

**UknownBlackHand: I'm working on the past tense and present tense thing. Also, If Rowan Does type up part of a chapter the rating would likely go up to a 'T' just so you know.**

**Deverest: I am currently balancing things out if you need to know. You will see more of the Big Four soon, most likely in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your inhuman patience.**

**I Still need help to decide what happens at the get together. Someone PLEASE make a suggestion!**

**I will try to update sooner. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17 Complications and backstories

**Alright, I am just going to get a few episodes out of the way by doing a few backstories of OCs and what they are doing in Storybrooke. Also, please forgive me for butchering the scottish accent.**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**Ivan: Lucas**

**Raven: Mavis**

**Kay: Willem**

**Blake:?**

**Ally/Alyssa: Isabelle**

**Kira/Enigma: Emilia**

**David: Joel**

**Wendy: Lucy**

* * *

There are very few times when the evil queen shows that she is shocked or confused. . . this is one of those times.

"When, and how, exactly did you get your memory back?" Regina sternly says while staring at Cody with one of her famous death glares.

"I got my memories back when I was reunited with my best friend a few weeks before Emma got here."

"You mean that infuriating reptile of a pet? What was it's name? Spineless?"

Cody stepped forward, clearly ticked off: "His name is Toothless! And he is not a pet, he is the first thing that gave my life meaning!" Cody retorts in a bitter tone.

"Whatever, but how did you find that… thing in the first place?"

* * *

The big four were currently making a beeline for the Dark One's castle. Now normally this action is considered insane, but this was the big four, and somehow they managed to find his shrinking good side. Soon they were on the doorstep of the Dark One's porch. Hiccup, clad in his formal riding gear, walked up and knocked on the door. However, before his fist and the door came in contact, said doors swung open, and the party of four walked in with the dark one sitting in his chair at the end of a long table.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you dearies again,.. and also unexpected." he suddenly appeared in front of Jack, whom had taken the lead. He didn't flinch, since he and the others were used to this shocking behavior.

"There was something we wanted to discuss with you, Rumplestiltskin, it's about… well… your son," when Rapunzel said this, the Dark One froze, and turned toward the girl.

"What exactly did you want to discuss?" Rumplestiltskin appeared to be intrigued.

"A few nights ago, I had a dream, in this dream, I saw you, but without the brown scales, with this young boy."

"Tell me the boy's name, and I will believe you."

*Dramatic pause*

"The boy's name… was Bealfire."

* * *

Regina was pacing after hearing Cody's story: "So let me get this straight. You climbed into the library at night, found a secret elevator behind a tree carving, went into the caves beneath Storybrooke, found your pet, and when you put your hand to it's snout, you got your memories back?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Interesting story, but how exactly did that get you your memories back? The last time I checked, the only way to get one's memories back was to break the curse. So why do you remember?"

"Simple, because I helped create the curse."

. . . . .

Lyla exited the church to meet her brother, she was training to be a nun to help other orphans and lost children. She walked up to her brother and gave him a hug.

"How did I do today Jason?"

"You did wonderfully voice was the most beautiful in the Quire."

"Thanks Jason."

"Anyways, today we are going to get a special treat at Any Given Sunday, my treat." Jason says, patting his little sister on the head. Jason looks at the church: "You ready for the Miner's Festival next week?"

"I am, but I'm not so sure about everyone else. We need to pay Mr. Gold our fees but don't have the money. So unless the Miner's Festival goes well we will have to close the church."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. In the meantime, let's go get some ice cream, how does that sound?"

"Great!"

As the two siblings were walking, they accidentally bump into a certain bandaged teen. Causing him to drop his books.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jason said as he helped pick up the books.

"Don't worry it's fine." Lucas said, Lyla looks at one of the books Lucas dropped and sees a wolf on it.

"What'cha reading?" Lyla asks as she picks up the book

"Mavis, Willem, and I are doing a report on Japan for World Studies, we chose to work on mythology."

"Great choice." She hands the book to Lucas.

"See ya!"

Rumplestiltskin was petrified when he heard the blonde say his son's name.

"Just where did you hear that name dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a serious tone that he used when he dealt with rather problematic people, or in this case, anything involving getting his son back.

"It was in a dream, about how you killed the Dark One before you and lost your son after getting influenced with power. I also saw a scene with a psycho collecting magical limbs and organs for some kind of sick spell." the 'Blondie' answered.

"The point is, we want to help you find your son."

"Well… while the offer does sound great, you will likely want something in return."

"I personally can't think of anything you could give us in return as of now. So instead, why don't you just pay us back with three favors of our choice?"

"So something like this dearies?" Rumpelstiltskin revealed a contract. It stated:

_You would like to state a deal with thee, we will state that,_

_Ye help the find thy boy,_

_and in exchange I will give ye three desires so long as I can grant them._

_I can't have any influence on thy decisions of thy wishes._

The long list continued with a filling of loopholes for both sides and a long running of all the terms and conditions in jargon.

"Very well, we shall accept this deal."Hiccup said as he wrote his name in ancient Norse. Merida did the same in Celtic, Rapunzel in German, and Jack in Old English.

"Well, this just got very interesting," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. The big four started to leave when Rumplestiltskin stopped them: "By the way, should you fail to help me get my son back, I will take the thing you care about most and destroy it." He said in a serious tone: "Well, good luck, I'd say I'd be on my way but, well, this is my place."

With that, the big four left for their own home.

* * *

After his talk with Jason and Lyla, Lucas walked over to his apartment to catch up on his studies. He was busy talking with Henry. Lucas unlocked the door and got back to writing about the Honshu wolfmen, a species of wolfmen said to be cousins to werewolves, but with more control over their wolf forms and bloodlust. Next to him Mavis was reading a book on kitsunes or fox spirits, which are quite a popular subject in areas that are not just Japan. On the computer, Willem was typing about something to do with death. Ever since he injured his left arm, he has had to type since he is left handed. (Yay left handed people!)

"Hard to believe people once thought that creatures like this actually existed." Mavis states, scratching a bit at a scar that poked out from under her bandages. "However, whoever came up with this was quite thorough; I have yet to spot a loophole. Unless of course you consider magic as fake, then there isn't a single loophole in here." Mavis said as she put the book down and picked up her pen.

"Same here, the Japanese were quite thorough in their myths and legends. Unlike some cultures." Lucas says. "I wonder how Joel is doing on his report?"

. . . . .

Joel was currently helping Rachel carry fishing gear onto a boat, while reading a book on Japanese cuisine, when he suddenly sneezed.

"You okay Joel?" Rachel asked.

"I'm okay, I'm just reading a book on Japanese foods for a report at school." Joel flipped the page and saw a small piece of paper, when he picked it up and read it he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked as she grabbed another large net.

"Apparently Japanese people believe that when you sneeze somebody is talking about you somewhere."

"Eh, whatever. Help me with this please."

"Okay."

. . . . .

"Anyways, what was it you were doing your report on Willem?" Lucas asked, looking over to his best friend.

"I'm writing about the Shinigami." Willem says.

* * *

On the outskirts of a small village in the Evil Queen's kingdom.

A pair of siblings were frolicking in the fields, or rather, one energetic little girl was being chased by her brother.

"Hey Ivan." The little girl stopped and looked up at her brother. "Can we bring some apples home, please?"

"Sure Raven, we'll get you as many apples as you want." Unbeknownst to them, someone was walking up behind Ivan." When Raven noticed the stalker it was too late.

"IVAN LOOK OU-"(clank) and that was all Ivan heard when he slipped into darkness. Then she was also knocked out by their stalker.

. . . . .

When Raven woke up she was in a cloth bag, she tried to scream but she was gagged, blindfolded, and tied up in many places.

"Oh, it appears the little girl has woken up." She heard a gruff voice say outside the bag.

"This one will beh bringin' in tha gold, tha's fo' sure." She heard some other person say. That was when she heard some kind of trap going off, or some kind of binding.

"Its people like this that are truly disgusting." She heard a feminine voice say before she heard the crackling of flames, and the two men were suddenly screaming, as the one holding the bag dropped Raven on the ground. Then suddenly there was an odd smell in the air, sort of like extra fatty cooked meat. Eventually the screams died down and the bag and restraints burst in a cloud of brown smoke, allowing Raven to see a woman with a scar on her lip wearing a black elegant dress.

"Hello there, little girl, are you okay?"

"Yes ma'm, thank you for saving me. I'm Raven VonGrimm, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Raven, I'm Regina." Unbeknownst to them, there was a man a few feet in the forest who appeared to be in his late twenties writing in a book.

. . . . .

Ivan woke up lying on a small cot with a towel sitting on his head, he looked to his right and saw an old man turning some leaves into a paste.

"I see you have woken up, Ivan." The man said as he turned around to look at the boy, he seemed to have an aura of kindness but was also strong and threatening, like looking at a wall of defense to protect a village from attackers.

"How do you know my name?" Ivan asked.

"The Sorcerer foresaw me bringing in a green-eyed youth as an apprentice of my own so he could rescue his little sister."

"The Sorcerer? Wait, what happened to my sister!?" The boy exclaimed, stepping out of bed, even though his legs were screaming in protest, but he remained standing, looking at the Apprentice.

"Your sister was kidnapped by human traffickers, but was taken in by Queen Regina, if things go as the Sorcerer foresaw, she will be trained in the ways of darkness and demons, and you, being trained by me, will learn to control the power of angels and light."

"So what you are saying is that this guy you know saw a future where you train me so I can rescue my sister before she completely falls into darkness?" The Apprentice looked at the boy.

"How did you know what I was going to say next?" The Apprentice asked a little startled.

"I just said what I hoped you would say." Ivan said, after hearing that, the Apprentice chuckled, this was going to be quite enjoyable for him… However, the same could not be said for Ivan.

"What?" Ivan asked.

Nothing!

* * *

Lucas set his book on the table and walked towards the door.

"I'm gonna get some groceries, need anything?" He asks.

Nobody responded, "Okay then."

When Lucas went out the door, Willem went over to his and Lucas's room and undid some of the bandages on his hand to reveal a creepy tattoo of a skull surrounded by thorny, whiplike vines trying to get to said skull, but failing to do so. these vines went all the way up the base of his arm ending at his shoulder.

"When exactly did I get these?" Willem asks himself, he fixes the bandages and sits on his bed thinking. Then, mysteriously, forgets about the mark he just saw in a few seconds.

. . . . .

Cody really enjoyed the look on Regina's face, something of a rare sight for her.

"You helped create the curse that brought everyone here?"

"Yep, we did this to help Rumple here, in exchange, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and I will get three freebies from the Dark One." Cody explains.

"Huh? I never expected Mr. Gold would make such a deal. Whatever he is searching for must be truly important here. But anyways, if what you said is true, that if you could gain your memories back, then what says your friends won't as well?"

"Oh they can actually get them back, all that's required is something that reminds them of who they are. For me, I needed to be reminded I am a dragon rider, not so sure for the others though." Cody explained.

Regina stands still taking all this in: "Well, if there aren't any more bombshells you have to drop, I'll be going." She says while walking out of the sheriff's office with anger on her face.

* * *

Training was cruel for both Ivan and Raven, but also productive, Raven gained an excellent grasp on dark magic and axe wielding. Ivan excelled in the art of light magic, as well as swordsmanship. However both had their flaws, for one thing Raven could be quite hot-tempered when pushed the right buttons, and Ivan, unlike most boys, steered clear from from those perverted men in taverns and other such things. It was almost a phobia of sorts. Luckily, in battle, he couldn't be agitated, as far as the Apprentice knew anyway.

Then IT happened.

The Apprentice had his pupil drawing some magic runes on some flat ground with enchanted chalk. This is for a special light power that the Apprentice was going to give Ivan. If he survived that is.

Ivan double checked all the symbols, checked for flaws, the circle seemed complete. Then the apprentice walked over with some enchanted blue candles.

"Is it done, Ivan?" The Apprentice asked.

"Everything seems to be in the right place."

"Good." The Apprentice placed the candles in thirteen separate spots on the circle.

"You ready, Ivan?" the Apprentice asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very well." the Apprentice got on his knees and snapped his fingers, suddenly all thirteen of the candles had been lit. The Apprentice began muttering the spell. Then, one after the other, all the candles flickered and the fire turned an electric blue. Suddenly, the blue fire created a ring around Ivan, that's when everything went black for him.

. . . . .

When Ivan awoke, he was greeted with the face of an angel, and not a pretty girl or something, the kind with wings and a halo type of angel was standing in front of him. Tall and proud.

"Ivan VonGrimm! You send yourself here, tell us your reason!" the one standing in front of him demanded. What was crazy was that this guy was seven feet tall and was wearing a toga. Surrounding him were seven other angels. One had his head between his knees and he was hovering in the air. The one next to him was a young girl wearing a white strip of cloth as a headband and a white dress who appeared to be about fifteen was consoling the hovering one. Next to her was a guy who was patiently waiting and muttering: "It's okay, take your time" and other such things. Next to him was a tall man who was working on a sword, checking for the tiniest of mistakes, one could describe the guy as a micromanager. After him was a girl offering sweets to a little kid standing next to her, though he politely refused. She had a kind smile on her face that would brighten anyone's day. said child mentioned earlier was a kid who was covered from neck to toe in restraints. Lastly was a girl who had many, many, MANY layers of clothes covering her. She could easily pass as a mummy with all those layers on.

All in all, these were a more than interesting bunch.

* * *

Lucas was at the grocery store pushing a cart across the aisle way, when suddenly he bumped into Sally.

"Sorry about that, you alright?" Lucas asked.

"Don' worry bout meh, I'm fine." Sally grabbed a carton of milk from a near bye shelf: "Besids' aye wante' ta ask ya a favour."

"What is it?" Lucas asked as he grabbed some cheese from the same shelf.

"Coul' ya sen' a' message' ta yo sis' Mavis? tell ha' tha' we' are mettin' in tha woods lateh today?" Sally asked.

"I'll be sure to let her know."

"Great! See ya then."

* * *

Ivan was just staring at the bizarre scene when the one in the center repeated himself "Ivan VonGrimm! tell us your reason for coming here!"

"Ivan fixed his stature and spoke "I came here for help so I can rescue my sister from the darkness that surrounds her. Please, I would like to know, can you help me?" Ivan Bowed down to the angels in front of him.

There was murmur among the angels when finally the head of the table spoke: "Very well, we have decided to lend you our assistance. Patience the forbearing, lend him your power!" The second angel that was consoling the hovering one walked forward. Now that he could see him better, Ivan saw that this guy had blue hair tied in a braid and equally blue eyes, what was unique about his eyes though was that both of them had a cyan ring as well as nine cyan spikes pointing out, one pointed straight upwards, two at the bottom pointed left and right kind of resembling legs, the remaining six were on the sides, the ones on the bottom were shorter and the ones at the top were longer, one could say that they kind of resembled wings. He also had a pair of white feathery wings that had a blueish tint that were well complemented by a white toga he wore. Other than that he looked like a normal human being.

"I am Patience the forbearing, I will offer you my power so you can save your little sister, but first, you must be put through my challenge of forbearance, if you fail, you die. Do you accept the challenge. Ivan Vingrimm?"

Que dramatic pause with the scene zooming in on everyone's faces, landing lastly on Ivan's

"I, Ivan Vongrimm, accept your challenge, Patience the forbearing."

* * *

Emily and Isabelle were currently setting up targets in the form of bottles, traditional targets, photos of annoying people, etc. Mavis was reading the paper that gave them permission to do this in the first place, Lucy was preparing a slingshot made from oak wood and some kind of rubbery plant. She could make a slingshot out of just about anything. Not only that, but she was also quite good with them. Lucy always said her father taught her to make and use slingshots before he died when she was ten. She has been improving ever since. Sally was currently polishing her bow, Rachel was sitting next to her polishing her axe, and lastly Ruby with her grandmother's crossbow that her grandmother didn't even know she had.

Soon Emma arrives: "Hey, so we finally get to hang out."

"With everything that's going on and you being busy we haven't had the time to actually do this."

Lucy went first and grabbed a nearby rock. she put it into the slingshot and fired it at a bottle. The bottle shattered before it hit the ground, and Lucy turns around and gave a slight bow. Next up, Sally put three targets in a row. She readied herself and shot the arrow so all three bottles got knocked down. That triggers another round of applause.

"Oh, it is on now." Lucy said as she grabbed a few more rocks, nuts, and other forms of slingshot ammo.

"Oh boy," Emma says

. . . . .

The day continues with everyone using whatever weapon of choice they had to annihilate the targets. After an hour or so Ruby had to leave so she could find a job that didn't involve working for her grandmother.

The girls continued their fun for a few more hours, when they were done they went back to the sheriff's station. At the station, Henry is searching the internet for a job for Ruby. While Ruby is sitting next to him, while the phone on the desk continuously rings.

"Want to be a bike messenger?" Henry asks, showing her the job

"Bike messenger?"

"That's about taking things to people in a little basket."

"Nope. Yeah, see, I'm not so great at bike riding."

" How about taking things on foot, to people, in a little basket?"

"I'm not so sure that's a real job." The phone rings again, Ruby thinks she might as well ask: "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, the non-emergency calls go to a machine when Emma's busy."

The phone rings, again, but Ruby answers it: "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get her to return. Thank you, too." She answers the next call: "Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog – Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Emma? Great. Glad I could help."

Emma and the other girls, who overheard Ruby on the phone, walk in. "How's it going, you two?"

"Great. Except I can't do anything."

"I'm sure that's not true. I just saw you on the phone. That was good." Mavis complements.

"I agree" Lucy said.

"Mph" mphs Isabelle.

"That? That's nothing." Ruby replies.

"No. No, it isn't. I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here."

"Yes! Thank you! Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please – I want to be useful." Ruby almost pleads.

"Hey Emma, could I possibly get a job here as well?" Mavis asks: "I could help you with the Kathryn Nolan thing you're swamped with."

"That is true I'm swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Done."

* * *

"Raven, are you absolutely sure about this? you know what happens if you fail right?"

"I know, don't worry. I'll survive."

"Very well then." Regina started creating a fireball in her hand and threw it at the circle which started to create a pentagram. Suddenly the flames burst upwards, completely hiding Raven from sight. As soon as the flames cleared Raven was nowhere to be seen.

. . . . .

When the flames died down Raven saw what could be the scariest landscape she ever saw. In front of her were eight figures. The one in the middle was tall, had waxy red skin covered in blisters. and what was scary was the people coming out of the blisters. Trying desperately to escape, but it was futile. The other seven… things, were standing in a circle around the man. The first one appeared to be a small boy. But he was covered in strange black tentacles prodding from all over his body. Whatever was next to him was definitely the biggest of the group. It appeared to be some kind of big, green, eight-legged dinosaur supporting long black hair with people trying to escape it's body like the tall one in the center. The whites of it's eyes were black with purple slitted pupils. The person next to the dinosaur-thing appeared to be another child with milky green skin and long white, uncontrollable hair. He also bore a unique set of red eyes. The next person was a tall and muscular man that seemed to be taking a nap. He also had black hair that was not as long as the other two with pointed teeth to boot. The guy next to him had grey, metallic looking skin and black silica like the lizard. Next to him was definitely a nightmarish figure, it looked like a short fat person that was shaped like a beach ball with a giant vertical mouth right in the middle of his belly, with what appeared to be parts of his ribs making the teeth. Sitting on it's shoulder was a beautiful woman with black hair and a dress that revealed a unique tattoo on the area above her… ehm, cleavage, that matched the pattern on the imp boys eyes. The middle one spoke up in a voice that sounded like multiple people were speaking.

"Raven VonGrimm, why have you come?" The thing in the center said again.

"I came for power! That is why I have come!" Raven shouted at the the thing. their was chuckling amongst all the creatures below it.

"You want power, fine then. Wrath, she's all yours." The thing said, the small, implike demon started walking towards her. She looked into it's eyes as to agitate him.

"I am Wrath the furious, if you desire my power you must take my test of Wrath. Do you accept?" there was no dramatic pause this time.

"I already accepted, let's just get this over with."

"Oh, it will be over sooner than you think little girl." The imp, Wrath, laughed. The girl unaware of what she was going to be put through.

* * *

**And Cut, phew, that took a while, sorry about that. Thanks BlackHand for pushing me forward.**

**HeroofBergon: I am glad you liked the chapter. I plan to take your review into account.**

**UnknownBlackHand: if that's a term for 'hope you update fast' it didn't work. But thanks for trying.**

**Dragon rider 2416: She is also good at hiding her anger in Storybrooke.**

**Kev: I'll think about it.**

**Deverest: sorry, writer's block.**

**The Allseer: That does sound like Gobber all right.**

**Hopefully I won't take as long next time.**


	18. Chapter 18 Backstories part 2

**After reading one of the reviews I figured I needed to say this. This story is not focused on any particular religion. I am just using information from some religions to improve my story. See it as you would like.**

**this chapter is also taken place only in the enchanted forest.**

**Hiccup: Cody**

**Merida: Sally**

**Jack: Jason**

**Rapunzel: Dabney**

**Astrid: Rachel**

**Fishlegs: Derek**

**Stoic: Isaac**

**Valka: Lilia**

**Snotlout: Scott**

**Ruffnut: Ashley**

**Tuffnut: Tristan**

**Gobber: George**

**Fergus: Cole**

**Elinor: Daniele**

**Harris: Andy**

**Hubert: Nadia**

**Hamish: Naiad**

**Zoe: Lyla**

**Gothel: Irene**

**Ivan: Lucas**

**Raven: Mavis**

**Kay: Willem**

**Blake:?**

**Ally/Alyssa: Isabelle**

**Kira/Enigma: Emilia**

**David: Joel**

**Wendy: Lucy**

* * *

Ivan looked at his surroundings; he was sitting in an old wooden chair. In front of him was a magical projection. He saw his sister being taken by human traffickers and where she was sold to the evil queen where she was taken into apprenticeship and treated in some of the vilest of manners. After witnessing three days of this, he saw Patience standing in front of him.

"Ivan, let me ask you this. With all of those scars, burns, and stab wounds. What would you do?" He asked. The normal answer to a question like this would be revenge. However, Ivan said something completely different:

"I would save my sister and rehabilitate her so she would never have to face such tortures again." Ivan said with a straight face.

"But what if the people who did this to her came back?" Patience asked.

"I would incapacitate them in a way that would prevent them from ever harming my sister again, nothing more, nothing less." Ivan said sternly. "I would do the same for anyone who tried to harm my sister. I will not kill them, that is a well beyond last resort, if it's a resort at all." Ivan said. Patience then began to laugh.

"Excellent work Ivan, you passed with flying colors, for that, I will offer you the second heavenly mark of Patience." That was when things began to turn weird; Patience's left eye turned green and lost the circle that surrounded the pupil. Some of his brown hair also turned blue.

"Look down" he said. Ivan did just that and was shocked at what he saw: beneath him was a pool that showed his reflection, it showed his face, but his left eye had turned electric blue with a cyan ring surrounding the pupil. Some of his hair also turned electric blue.

"Use my power wisely, Ivan VonGrimm." Then Ivan Blacked out.

. . . . .

Back in the real world, the Apprentice looked after his own apprentice when suddenly some of the boy's strands of hair started to turn bright electric blue. The apprentice smiled, knowing Ivan had succeeded.

Ivan started to gain consciousness. "*Yawn*, good morning master, how did I fair?" Ivan asked. The apprentice looked at Ivan's new eye and was honestly surprised that his pupil had done even better than he expected. It was rare for a person to skip a tier for the heavenly and demonic marks.

"You honestly did better than I expected Ivan, you managed to skip the first mark and went right on to the second. I'm proud."

"Good, now… how do I use this thing?" Ivan asked.

That ended with both going into a nice, hearty chortle.

**. . . . . **

Raven looked at her surroundings, she was standing in front of a polite looking maid.

"Okay Raven, your job is to get this old hag riled up so much she attacks you with her broom." Wrath said standing next to her.

"Okay then." Raven said, she walked over to the old lady and kicked her in the chest, snapping: "You call this clean! Ha, the knights changing room is cleaner than this, stop slacking off you old Hag! Or I'll whip your granddaughter into submission instead! Maybe even cremate her alive!"

Raven ended her with an evil laugh and 'accidently' let a small knife fall out of her possession. She started walking away and heard the old woman pick up something and run towards her. Raven swiftly dodged the knife and noticed the old woman's murderous glare. Let's just say that this impressed Wrath. Raven then grabbed the arm that had the knife in it and stabbed said arm it into the ground.

"You dare attack me, foolish old hag!" Raven then stomped on the woman's arm and heard a cracking noise with a smile on her face. Yes, Wrath really liked this girl.

"You did excellent Raven, how does a second demonic mark of Wrath sound?" Wrath asked.

"Hey the more power the better, it's fine by me." Suddenly some of Wrath's white hair turned a raven shade. and his right eye turned yellow and lost the slit in the middle. Raven looked at the old lady's blood and saw a reflection of herself with a red slit eye and some white hair.

"You flawlessly passed my test little girl, good job." and just like Ivan did, Raven blacked out.

. . . . .

Just like before, the flames came up again around the pentagram, and when they died down, Raven was standing right in the middle of them. Raven looked up at Regina and Rumplestiltskin with a wicked smile on her face.

"How did I do my lady?" Raven asked in the most polite way a person can while having such a demonic and beastly smile on their faces.

"You did excellently, Raven VonGrimm." Rumplestiltskin replied.

. . . . .

Six months passed since Ivan and Raven got their newfound abilities. Now Ivan was preparing to storm Regina's castle and rescue his little sister. Ivan was now checking to make sure he had everything for his journey. He was currently dressed in a midnight black trench coat, equally black leather boots with ties, a blue leather tunic with mesh hidden inside, and leather pants. His pack had all simple necessities, a skin of water, some dried meat and bread, a small flint and tinder, and a small bag of coins. What was odd though was on his back was an empty sword sheath. Ivan put his hood up and left the small shack he spent three years of his life in.

"Good luck my apprentice," the Apprentice waved: "Safe luck retrieving your sister."

"I will, thanks, master." Ivan walked away to find his sister with the new power he wielded.

Just wait 'till he finds out what his sister has obtained in her three years.

**. . . . .**

Ivan was sitting in a small tavern, trying to listen in on possible ways to sneak into the castle; but the queen's magic prevented magical people from sneaking into the castle. That was until he heard of a black market where he might find a way in. So he decided to try that. He walked over and asked politely to the two men in the bar about this black market and held a few gold coins in his hand. The men got the gist and led him to the black market where he could hopefully get some info on getting into the castle. He was able to find a soldier who was willing to sneak him into the castle in exchange for money. He put on a suit of armor that matched that of the queen's guards. After going over the simple rules in his head, he walked into the castle.

"Don't worry Raven, I'm coming for you." He whispered when nobody was around.

. . . . .

When Ivan found a few other guards, he eavesdropped on their conversation and heard that _'the demon girl was being kept in the west tower'_. He was curious what they meant by _'demon girl'_, but he did not have time for that. That was then he heard the sound of something being crushed, he looked in a shield that coincidently reflected the scene of a girl in a gown similar to that the evil queen would wear. She looked different, but he could tell who she was. She was his little sister!

"Come out, I know you're there." She said confidently. Ivan, using his powers, changed his attire to that of a hooded man. When he saw his sister, he had to resist the urge to grasp her in a hug.

"Hello there," he lifted his hood so she could see his face, "Little sister."

. . . . .

When Raven saw the man before her reveal his face and call her his sister, she knew it was Ivan.

"Ivan…? Is that really you?" Raven said as she looked at her older brother.

"It's me sis, I obtained magic so I could find you." Ivan said while lifting his blue bangs to reveal his Angel's eye that replaced his green one. When Raven saw the eye, she was shocked, and a little terrified. Then she heard footsteps, about three people.

"Ivan, we'll talk later." Raven said as she pushed Ivan into a nearby closet. Raven continued to walk on her stroll towards the other footsteps. There she came in contact with Ragina, a guard, and a man in peasant clothes carrying an unusual basket.

"Ah Raven, you're here, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine." Regina introduced the man as the Hatter, he was known for dimension travel. They continued to walk as Ivan waited for his sister to get back.

After getting Regina's father from that… unusual world. Raven walked over to where she left Ivan to see him still waiting there.

"Let me guess, Patience?"

"Yup" Ivan said as though he was only in the closet for a few seconds instead of one, possibly two days.

"Let's head to my room, we can talk there."

"Okay then."

**. . . . .**

Once the siblings made it to Raven's room, they began to talk about what happened.

"So let me get this straight. You were rescued by Regina, taken to her home, trained by her and the Dark One, obtained Wrath the Furious, who is just a kid by the way, and just now you left a man in an unknown kingdom with a psycho queen to be beheaded?"

"...Yeah pretty much." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Anyways sis, no matter what you've done, I still trust you; please, will you come with me?" Ivan pleaded, holding out his hand.

"...Alright, Ivan, I'll get my stuff and we can leave."

Ivan would have jumped for joy if it were not for the fact they had to remain hidden.

. . . . .

After getting all of her stuff, Raven snuck out of the castle using a door guarded by blood magic, using the queen's blood to get through of course. As soon as they got to the outskirts of the kingdom, they bolted.

It had been a few days since the siblings escaped from Regina's kingdom. At the moment, they set up camp, and by camp, I mean that they were nestled in the forks of trees. That was when they heard a terrifying scream. Ivan and Raven woke up from their positions and ran to the source, or more like jumped as they stuck to the trees to prevent leaving tracks as much as possible. When they got to the scene, it was horrifying.

There was blood splattered across the ground and a bunch of corpses that were missing a few limbs. They saw the next victim was tied to a post and a ritual began, the area smelled of death, as Ivan knew what was happening.

"Reaper ritual." Ivan said.

"Huh? Do you know what they are doing?" Raven asked her brother.

"Yes, we are both bonded to a Virtue and a Sin; an angel and a demon. These guys are trying to do the same thing with these people. However, they are being bonded to the middleman instead, the one who delivers the souls to their rightful places or can't decide himself. When that happens, that soul is assigned to one of seven categories like angels and demons are. Should he lean towards a side, that soul would fall to either heaven or hell. Until then, it serves in the collection and delivery of souls."

"Oh, so they are trying to create a delivery man of the dead?

"I suppose you could say that. It takes those kind of people or those with unfinished business from what I here."

The boy at the altar suddenly disappeared.

**. . . . .**

When Kay woke up, he was placed in front of a unique group of individuals. The first one stood tall and proud; he had a gentle, if not timid smile on his face. Of what he could see that is. The top half of his face was covered on an ornate helmet it also came with a set of matching epaulets on his shoulders, covering a bit of the white, gold-lined toga that he was robed in. In his right hand was a scythe blade pointed upwards, in his left hand he was holding a jar. Next to him was a man with a lupine appearance covered in Egyptian style golden armor with a skort wrapped around his lower half. In his right hand he held possibly the flashiest scale ever: on one side there was a beating heart and on the other was a feather. In his left hand he had a matching over decorated spear. Next to the overly decorated wolf there was a woman who reminded him of the evil queen in the dress department, but she was taller, her hair was darker, and her eyes were skulls. At her side was a man covered in the most ornate armor he ever saw. There was just no way to describe it except wickedly divine. The four black wings on his back helped with that phrase. In his left hand was a scythe that matched his armor. Next to him was a figure with purple skin draped in white robes. In his mouth was a knife while in his left hand were some kind of beads. Next to it was a man with six arms draped in a black robe with a red beard flowing out. All he was holding was a single apple. The one standing between him and the first one mentioned was a woman. Her right side appeared to be that of a pretty blond woman in her twenties. On the left side however, she took the form of a grotesque old woman with black hair.

**. . . . .**

That was all Kay could remember before his memory developed lapses.

When he did wake up, he was in a tent. He looked around and tried to sit up, but pain flared through his body, especially the area between his shoulder and upper arm. Wait! Kay looked at his arm and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. Surprisingly he did not feel pain in the arm. He started to undo the bandages and was shocked at the sight. His arm was completely grayish purple around the area that was aching. It appeared the purple appendage was stitched onto his body. He started moving the arm to get a feel of his new limb, but then somebody walked in. It was a boy with brown hair with bits of blue in it.

"Good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ivan asked.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is standing in front of seven oddly dressed figures."

"So you don't remember then?" Ivan said with worry.

"No… what happened?"

"Well, after returning to this world with that new arm. One of the men tried to erase your memories. It seems that he partially succeeded."

"That explains all the blanks in my memory."

"Anyways, while he was erasing your memories, me and my sister, Raven, attacked the group. My sister killed five and I… I had to kill three of them. The leader was actually a mage after the powers of death so he could become immortal. He escaped along with two of his henchmen though, and took your memories with him. The remaining bandits are bound in the cages meant for their victims."

"What will you do with them?"

"The Evil Queen is on our trail. Once she sees what happened here, she'd probably finish off the bandits and, hopefully, release the prisoners."

"Okay, good."

"After seeing your arm, the Queen might try to take you into her captivity."

"What should I do then?"

"My sister is being chased by the Queen. So you can come with us if you want to."

"...Okay."

"So what's your name?"

"Kay," Kay looked at his robes. "Kay Black."

"Okay then, Kay Black, Let's get going."

**. . . . .**

The trio now spent the next five days escaping the Queen and her knights hunting for them. They were wondering if they would rather deal with the nights or what was in front of them.

In front of the trio was a black behemoth with piercing acid green eyes with a killer's glare set in them. The beast started to walk from the bushes it resided in to reveal the physique of a black dragon. Ivan, Raven, and Kay got ready to fight when a third party came along.

"Hey!" Someone called out.

All four figures looked to the source of the voice to see a lengthy teenager.

"Toothless!" He called out. The dragon suddenly ran to the boy and circled himself around the teen in a protective manor.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, lowering her axe.

"My name Is Hiccup," the boy said, with everyone resisting the urge to snicker, "And the dragon is Toothless." The dragon snarled, looking at their weapons.

"I might recommend putting those away." Hiccup spoke.

After a few seconds, the trio agreed and put their weapons away in their own respective manors. Ivan sheathed his sword, which disappeared when he released it. Raven's axe shrunk and she put it on her side, where it also quickly vanished. Lastly Kay shrank his scythe down until it became a ring with an opal set in it and slid it onto his left ring finger.

"Good, now who exactly are you?" Hiccup asked.

Ivan decided to speak up. "My name is Ivan, this is my sister Raven, and lastly is our good friend Kay." Kay waved nonchalantly as Hiccup stared at the trio.

Raven was the next to speak "We are currently trying to escape the evil queen, do you know a good place to lay low?" Kay asked.

"I know just the place, follow me." Hiccup said as he mounted Toothless, "Think you can keep up?" Hiccup taunted.

"You're on!" Raven said as she and the two boys ran after the dragon and it's rider.

**. . . . .**

"So, what is this place?" Kay asked their new ally.

"This place is Einheit manor. Feel free to hide out here until the Queen is off your backs."

"Good to know." Ivan said as the group walked into the large manor that would become their new home.

Later, the trio would be known as the Judges of Grimm, the first trio consisting of an angel, a demon, and a reaper.

* * *

**And done, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Heroofbergen: it's not as soon as possible but I got it.**

**Unknownblackhand: That is true. If anyone has complaints about too much OC involvement please let me know and I will try to fix that.**

**Dragonrider2416: that would make a good scene. You should see that after the curse is lifted.**

**turtlekier 42:I'm glad some people understand the pain of plot bunnies.**

**David Gale: hopefully what I said at the beginning of the chapter was able to clear stuff up for you.**

**Guest1: You just might,**

**Guest2: glad you like the chapter.**

**Deverest: just did**

**So my plan for the next chapter is to have a backstory on the Crusaders of Shadows. Crusaders, if you have any suggestions for your chapter send them VA review or PM. preferably review though.**

**Wish me luck so I can hopefully update faster. Bye!**


End file.
